Change
by Lucifers Fire
Summary: After waiting too long, Grimmjow couldn't resist his urges any more and heads to the world of the living to find a certain ginger. But what awaits him after finding him is not what the blue head expected. Pairing: GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is my second written fanfic. It was inspired by and RP made by me Grimmjow page and an awesome Ichigo page.**

 **The link to my Grimmjow page is in my Bio. Give it a like and happy reading!**

It was another normal day in Karakura with the people heading back to their homes, some exhausted while the others excited to go back to their families.

Among them was Ichigo Kurosaki who just finished his work with the annoying and always yelling woman called Ikumi Unagiya, delivering a weird shaped package to a shady person. His job was to deliver the package and leave without asking any questions which he did exactly.

He walked casually down the streets until a familiar shade of blue caught his eye. Ichigo turned and looked at the other side of the street confirming what he saw "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" He asked in a defensive tone assuming the blue head came to make a ruckus in his town which he wouldn't stand for and had his hand ready at his badge ready to fight.

Grimmjow had his signature grin looking at Ichigo as he walked up to him. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and stood in front of the ginger with his hands in his pockets "Kurosaki. Long time no see. What are your plans for tonight?" He looked casual and cocky like he always did with ego rolling off his body.

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief and blinked twice then opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out making Grimmjow grin more "Panther got your tongue Kurosaki?"

The later blinked again "Why are you asking what am I doing tonight? More importantly why are you here? What murderous plans do you have this time?" His voice was untrusting and filled with anger to how cool the other acted.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair flexing his bicep "I'm here to take you out on a date" His grin stayed in place looking at the ginger waiting for an answer

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled. "You're probably gonna take me in the middle of nowhere!" His anger showed through his words after his mind caught up to what the blue head asked.

"Actually I was thinking about a nice restaurant but I like your idea better coz that's what you really want isn't it?" He teased with a playful smirk

His jaw had dropped as he eyed him blankly. "You?! Restaurant?!" His face showed nothing but disbelief but that soon turned into his usual grumpy face. "Yeah? Then what? Slaughter me when no one's looking?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him "No just have some fun and spend time together. You know nothing about me Kurosaki" He stepped closer to him looking him straight in the eye.

Ichigo looked him up and down observing his body language trying to spot a tell if he was lying to him which made him observe the muscular form of the blue head as well "Hoho~ Are you Grimmjow or an impostor or something?" He sneered. He didn't budge at the growing closeness. "Stop playing around~ what do you want from me?"

He stepped too close to him their chests almost touching and whispered in his ear with that grin of his in place "All of you".

Ichigo's playfulness had diminished in an instant, his eyes had widened as he stared into the distance to his words. His cheeks had flushed and quickly stepped away with an anger mark popping over his temple. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What do you even mean by that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and backed up a little "Exactly what I told you. I may be a lot of things Kurosaki but I'm not a lair. If you don't believe me just try at least. You and I both know you're strong enough to stop me from killing you so what do you have to lose?" He challenged with the same grin fixated on his face.

He raised his hand as to gesture a pause and shook his head a little, getting back to his blank expression. "So you wanna say that you have no grudge against me for beating up your ass in Hueco Mundo? And now you wanna take me out on a date..?" He tilted his head seeming to not understand his reasons. "Why though?"

"What's in the past is in the past. Aizen is gone and the war is over. We know how we battle so how about we get to know each other on a deeper level" he replied with an earnest look that promised only the truth of what he said.

Ichigo looked thoughtful; his expression had changed to a stern one as he eyed him. Seeming satisfied he sighed, a nod had followed. He shrugged. "You haven't been in the Human World much, huh? I'll be tour guide then?" He shrugged while rubbing the back of his neck.

The grin that followed wasn't the usual one but one of pure happiness. "Where should we go first?" He asked as his shoulders relaxed and went to stand next to the ginger

He smiled only a little before shrugging, "Walk by the beach? You wanted to go there?"

"Yeah I'd like that" he replied with a small smile on his lips "shall we?"

"Sure." He nodded with a smile, stepping ahead as he had lead the way. He had waited until the Espada had caught up to him.

They walked side by side in silence at first. It wasn't awkward or anything but the whole point of Grimmjow coming to the world of the living was to get to know the ginger walking next to him so he decided to break the silence "So, tell me about yourself. What do you usually do in the human world?"

Ichigo looked over to the side to him before he looked ahead of them. "Not much actually. I am usually stuck up with Unagi. There isn't much to do when everyone is busy with life~" He chuckled a little. "What about you? How are things in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo had finally started a small talk with him.

"Now that Aizen is gone it's actually boring" he shrugged "hollows are back to their usual routines. You know killing each other and craving for power. That's why I came here to meet you. I was bored and thought picking on you would be fun" he teased with a playful grin.

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he looked over to the side of the taller man. "Must be fun?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Ah! We're here~" Ichigo pointed to the shore ahead, he had brought him to nearest beach.

Grimmjow was so taken by the view of the sea and how calm and beautiful it looked. The sand was so clean and soft so Grimmjow took off his shoes. Before he could say to Ichigo to do the same he looked at the young man and fell silent at how peaceful he seemed staring at the sea with his hair glowing because of the moon so he stood there and kept looking at him with soft eyes and an intent smile.

Ichigo seemed dazed as soon as he stopped in their tracks. His eyes fixated on the calm waves that glistened silver with the moonlight. It was peaceful~ with a content sigh and a relaxed smile he turned his neck to meet those blue eyes that had been watching him. His eyes trailed down to his bare feet. "Oh.. I should too.." He raised his leg a little to reach for the shoe lace, while doing so he barely could keep his balance on one foot that he had been stumbling to his side making him fall on top of the blue head. Before he could realize it Grimmjow was on the soft sand as Ichigo fell on top of him after stumbling on one foot. When he opened his eyes he was looking straight into Ichigo's deep brown eyes who was frowning at him. "The sand would have been a better land than your body!" He complained but that was soon cut short with the unfamiliar touch on his lips.

Grimmjow's body moved too fast for him to realize what's happening or having the ability to stop himself, his lips crashed into Ichigo's and his hands found their way to the back of the gingers head and lower back.

It took him a good second to realize what happened, the realization only made his eyes widen. Ichigo laid on top frozen like a statue, his pupils acted like a sponge when it soaked the image of him just below him, his eyes shut. Finally getting over the initial shock, the Shinigami flailed over him, forcing their lips to part. In a hectic way he had scooted away from him. His face had burned to red as his eyes glistened with the moon light. "What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled, there he was a meter away, sitting on the soft sand.

After waking from the daze he was in and his mind catching up to what happened he looked up at the mad expression on the ginger and smirked "You're the one who threw yourself at me obviously that's what you wanted". Before the Shinigami could react he stood up and started walking. After a few steps he looked back at Ichigo "You coming or what?"

"It was a goddamn accident!" He growled at him while wiping his lips with the back of his palm. He had eyed his back until he had looked over. With click of his teeth he looked over to the undone shoe laces. Tying his shoe laces he stood up and followed him closely behind with hands in his pocket and head shook to the sea side.

'Way to go' Grimmjow said to himself. Now it's awkward between them after things were getting really friendly. Damn his urges. But he was determined to bring this night back on tracks. "So how are your family and your friends doing? You're still friends with that woman?" He asked hopping to calm the Shinigami down a little

His drifting mind was brought back with his question. But he didn't move his eyes from the white horizon as they walked. "Good." He spoke with his usual grumpy tone. "Orihime. Yes, I am." He still seemed bothered which annoyed Grimmjow as he gave him the cold shoulder. He was feeling bad for not controlling himself but he will be damned if he was going to apologize! And then an idea sparked in his mind. Having Ichigo distracted and looking at the sea was perfect! And with no warning he picked up the ginger and sprang towards the sea and jumped in with Ichigo on his shoulder when the water was deep enough.

Being swept off his feet he blinked until his body rested on his broad shoulder. "Uwaah~~ Put me down right now!" Ichigo growled in protest as he did struggle. He had pushed the Espada's head, hit the Espada. "Put me d-" He was cut off by water splashing all over. As soon as he got a loose end under the water he swam his way out of his reach and made his way above the surface to gasp for air. "You idiot!" He growled just after barely catching his breath.

"Oh come on Kurosaki lets have some fun!" He said as he splashed some water at the angry Shinigami. "Loosen up a little and lose that fixated scowl on your face" he teased then took a deep breath and went under the water again.

"This is NOT fun! How the hell is this fun?" He used his arm to block the water from hitting him. His eyebrows twitched more at the comment. "It's not beach hours that we can use the sea now! I am not taking responsibility if you fall sick or whate-" He blinked when the male had disappeared. "Oi! Are you even listening?!" He splashed the water in annoyance as he looked around, waiting for the male to reappear.

The darkness helped hide Grimmjow under the surface so it was easy to go around Ichigo without him noticing. He was still acting like his grumpy self but he needed to get the childish part of him out so they can have some fun time. So when he was behind Ichigo he started tickling the bottom of his feet making the ginger blink when he felt the tingling under his feet. In no time he was forced to laugh out, "Cut it out~" He protested as he moved his legs. With Grimmjow not stopping Ichigo frowned within the laugh. "I said stop it!" Taking a deep breath Ichigo ducked in under the water. Opening his eyes he faced the male, wasting not a second he swam towards him. Seeing the ginger coming at him he gestured with his hands to bring it and swam backwards while sticking his tongue out to intrigue him more.

The corner of his lips curved upwards into a playful smirk as he sped up. In no time he had grabbed him by his torso pushing him further into the deep. He watched him sink down with a victorious smirk that soon became a surprised face as his ankle was grabbed by Grimmjow pulling him down with him.

Ichigo was just about to reach for the surface for air when the sudden pull made him sink down, his vicinity turning dark as he moved away from the light. He struggled to get loose; he frowned as he glanced over his shoulder. He could barely see his face in the dark that he didn't know what move to make.

They have been under the water for a long time so Grimmjow was running out of breath and for sure so was Ichigo. So before swimming for the surface Grimmjow started tickling Ichigo's torso. The tickle only made him open his mouth to laugh causing air bubbles to make their way out. Knowing he was completely out of breath he quickly covered his mouth forcing his mouth shut.

After a few seconds of the Shinigami laughing Grimmjow held his hand and started swimming to the surface. "Now that's more like it Kurosaki" Grimmjow said with a laugh after he caught his breath.

With a loud gasp he finally took in a long deep breath of air as soon as their heads were above soft rustling waves. "Shut it!" With a rather evident smile he splashed water at his face to the laugh. It did seem he had fun ~

The way he laughed after all the tickling made him look more beautiful than ever in Grimmjow's eyes. "You know you look beautiful when you smile! Why do you keep scowling all the time?" The Arrancar asked keeping his eyes straight on Ichigo's. His comment only caused Ichigo's smile to drop and a blush became evident on his cheeks. "I'm no lady that you're gonna keep complimenting.." He had looked over to his side avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong with compliments?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or is it that you never got them so you're not used to it and that's why you're blushing?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"It's not that!" He growled but soon gave up knowing he was right. With a click of his teeth he moved forward, crossing him. "I don't get it. What's wrong with you tonight? You are acting different." He lowly asked out what was bothering him.

"I'm not acting different. You only met me in battle. This is me when I'm not fighting." He replied and started swimming back to the beach

"From a bad guy to a good guy just in a second. That's a personality disorder." He scoffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he finally made his way to the shore.

"Oh really? And what defines a good guy or a bad guy? Is it fighting better than the rest? Or fighting for a purpose? Is me fighting for a purpose that's against yours makes me a bad person?" He asked and passed his hand through his hair trying to get the water out of it

"Fighting for no reason." He stole a glimpse of him over his shoulder. "You didn't have a well defined reason to fight. You fought for fun. That's not it. I am just concerned with this sudden change in you." He turned over while using his hand to back flip his hair to move his wet bangs away. "What changed you?"

"I didn't fight for nothing. I fought for pride and to prove I'm the strongest. Don't forget you and your friends killed my entire pack." He replied then looked at Ichigo. "And..Nothing changed me this is who I really am." He replied though his voice faltered to his dislike.

Ichigo eyed him for awhile, observing him. He shrugged brushing the entire thing away. "Then..you wanna stay here more or would wanna leave?" He looked down to his dripping wet clothes. "You can stay the night at my place." He offered with only a little friendly gesture.

Grimmjow considered the offer and then nodded in agreement. "I think I'm gonna need a change of clothes too" he replied scratching the back of his neck grinning at Ichigo.

He shot a small smile at him before turning away and led the way. "I doubt my clothes would even fit that large body of yours.." He teased.

"Pants will do fine. And you can keep enjoying my six pack." Grimmjow teased with his usual grin back in place and gesturing at his body since the water made all his clothes stick to it and all his muscles defined and clear beneath them

"Not interested~" He looked away after rolling his eyes, sarcastically.

"Keep telling yourself that!" He replied with a snicker. "How long is it gonna take to get there? And do you have an extra bed or something?" He asked looking at him for a brief moment.

"It's hard to walk with wet shoes, you twit!" He growled as he walked with longer heavy strides. "You. On the floor." He snickered

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor! That's how you treat your guests? I would have expected more of you Shinigami" he teased while walking closely behind the ginger.

"Hmm~?" He hummed playfully. "A stray cat wants to be treated like a 'guest'? You really are vivid~" He cooed before he broke to a soft chuckle.

Soon they had reached his front gate. While turning the knob he glanced over the blue head, "Listen here, shit head. I don't want you to make a single sound." He hoped that neither of his family members, certainly not his father, would see him here.

"Say whatever you want you know you like having me around!" He teased "I'll be as quite as a kitten" Grimmjow replied with a wide grin

He narrowed his eyes at him before he sighed, opening the door he walked in., looking around only a little he silently led him to the stairs. He pointed up the stairs. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't take too long" he said before climbing the stairs. He found Ichigo's room from his scent and went in. After closing the door he tookoff his clothes making them pile in the corner of the room.

Ichigo took rather too long to return. He had barged in, not caring to knock, carrying a cup of hot coffee that gave a light aroma and stacked clean towels. "I got you t.." He had trailed off to see the almost naked male before him. His eyebrows twitched as his face turned completely blank.

"What's that smell? Is it what you're drinking?" He asked not caring about not having clothes on, only caring about the lovely smell of the beverage

Averting his gaze from him he put down the cup on the desk calmly before he threw the towels at his face. "A minute was too long?!" He growled before sighing. He took out a clean pair of comfort clothes. "I got the bath ready for you. You can use it." He held the clothes for him to take.

"Thanks! Can I take that drink with me? I like it's aroma" He asked as he grabbed the clothes from Ichigo's hand and their skin barely touched to which Grimmjow felt a shock of electricity go through him.

"Coffee. I got it for you so go ahead." He turned to hand him the cup, "It's hot. Careful."

He smiled inwardly to the ginger's kindness "Umm….Thanks" He said awkwardly, took the cup and headed to the bathroom. Reaching there, he dipped himself in the water and enjoyed the warmth unlike the sea water which was quite cold.

Laying in the hot water and drinking the coffee was very relaxing. He enjoyed the bitter taste of the coffee and the sweet aroma it gave. He was very relaxed that at some point he was dozing off.

Ichigo on the other hand had dried himself and had changed into dry clothes. He also took care of the other male's wet clothes. He had been waiting until he ran out of patience that he made his way downstairs to the bathroom. He feared his sisters would come by any time. He knocked on the door loud enough for him to hear, "Oi. Are you still there?" Annoyance evident in his voice.

"I dozed off I'll be out in a minute" He yelled back and climbed out of the tub taking the towel Ichigo gave him before and dried off himself then wrapped it around his waist. He then grabbed the other clothes and headed to the door planning to continue dressing in Ichigo's room.

Ichigo stepped away from the door once he heard him. "Dozed off?" He raised an eyebrow at the word. He waited for him to get out giving him space to walk out.

"Yeah the water was relaxing!" He replied with a raised eyebrow to Ichigo's question. "I'm heading upstairs to get dressed unless you have a problem with that?" He asked with an irritated expression. All the questioning and doubting was getting on his nerves.

Ichigo didn't say anything to him at all after his answer. Instead he shook his head before stepping away from his path to the stairs.

As Grimmjow climbed the stairs for the second time that night he felt fire coming out of his ears. Why was ginger this doubtful of him?

It's true that they fought several times and almost killed each other but he did tell him that he is showing him his real self and he might not be a lot of things but he is a man of his word.

After he reached the room he closed the door gently so he won't wake up anyone and started getting dressed. When he was done he headed to the farthest point from the bed and laid on the floor trying to calm himself down.

Ichigo watched him leave. He could feel the irritated aura around him but he couldn't blame him. Ichigo still was in doubt since he was being treated way too nicely and he just couldn't let their 'kiss' slide away, just like that.

On the other hand Ichigo had cleaned his own room as neatly as he could to make Grimmjow feel comfortable in it. He even had a plate of Yuzu's food all warmed up set on the table of his room for the male. As much as Ichigo tried being ignorant of someone he did really care.

It had been rather too long that Ichigo didn't return. He was in the living room, lying on the couch with his phone. He had no intentions of bothering the new male anymore.

Grimmjow woke up after some time alone in the room. He wondered why Ichigo didn't come back to the room and was thirsty so might as well check it out. Though before leaving he noticed the plate filled with food which made him smile to himself. He admired the thoughtful act but after all that happened he lost his appetite.

When he went down stairs he found Ichigo sleeping on the couch and snoozing away. He didn't understand why he would sleep on the couch and thought that leaving would be the best thing to do.

Ichigo opened his eyes pryly when he felt the new presence nearby. Knowing it meant no harm he shifted in the small space lifting his head to turn to meet those blue eyes. "Hey.." He greeted with a husky voice as he sat up on the couch lazily. "What's up? Can't sleep?"

"Oh, hey. You're awake. Didn't mean to wake you but I'm leaving" Grimmjow said while looking at Ichigo thinking how cute he looked with his sleepy expression and messed up hair.

He shook his head with a smile to his apology. "It's fine. Needed something?" He asked not hearing him clearly as sleep was still taking over his senses

"Ah no. Thanks for the hospitality but I'm leaving" he said with a low voice to not wake the others in the house "see ya around Kurosaki" he finished and started walking towards the door

"Where to?" Confused, he asked while standing up.

"Back to Heuco Mondo. I dont want to annoy you anymore and clearly you are far from trusting me. So might as well call it a night"

"Annoy me.." He trailed off once he understood what he meant. He shook his head. "You were not annoying me but if that's what you want then alright." He didn't deny his words on trust. It would take much more than this to gain trust. He only shot a smile before hopping back onto the couch.

"See ya around Shinigami" he said and turned his back to him and started walking towards the door.

He simply waved him a goodbye as he watched him head to the door. For some reason he didn't like the fact that he was leaving. Until he finds it out he wasn't going to stop him. But it did seem from Ichigo's face that he was bothered.

Grimmjow walked in the darkness of the night looking at the stars. It was way more beautiful than the one in Hueco mondo. That one looked fake compared to the sky in the world of the living.

He wandered a little till he reached a small play ground. He choose to sit on the swing for a while letting his mind wander to a certain ginger and how the night didn't go to his liking even though he was sincere and nice to him. So he sat there irritated looking at the stars and moving the swing ever so weakly.

Back at the Kurosaki residence Ichigo sighed heavily once the male left. He made his way to his room without a second thought and hopped onto his bed. Shifting until he got himself into a comfortable position, he lay still on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling silently. Usually he would never bother to whatever happened the entire day with his friends or anyone but tonight was different. He couldn't get rid of him, that particular blue haired male. The male who had been nice to him unlike before and had actually shown his softer side. Who knows for how long he had been replaying tonight's scenes over and over again. Everything would go slow every time he would reach to one goddamn part of the night. The kiss. He used his index finger to trace his bottom lip. It apparently was the first kiss that he couldn't get out of his mind. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but cherish that moment. He had a tingling feeling in him but only God knew what this unfamiliar thing was.

Oh, what was he even thinking! He shook his head frantically before turning on his chest and burying his face into the pillow to calm his fast beating heart. He'd rather be damned.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how long he stayed on that swing staring at the sky. It was soothing for the ache he felt in his chest.

Even though he was true and sincere through the evening, the ginger Shinigami doubted and questioned everything he did which felt like a punch to the guts.

He said he was going back to Heuco Mondo but didn't feel like going back to that gloomy place. So instead he laid down on a bench near the playground and decided to sleep on everything happened and have a plan on what to do next morning.

The morning following, Ichigo woke up from a not so well slumber, thanks to his cell phone blowing up early that morning. His boss. That woman..He grumbled while picking, instantly removing the speaker from his ears at the loud yell. That woman was at it again. She had demanded him to come in right then. Even though he did his work the day before he couldn't say no since he needed the job.

Being the kind of person who hides away all his emotions and able to wear a mask, he was able to hide away his growing eagerness to meet that male, taste those lips again, feel him.. Ichigo quickly shook his head to get rid of that thought. That was unexpected. Reaching he got so into work he had forgotten everything until he had nothing to do but let his mind wander.

Not only his mind but his body too. He wandered about the streets since it was still early. He reached the park and decided to have a walk on his own until he saw that familiar face. "Grimmjow?" He whispered to himself before he unknowingly dashed to him. He stood there by the bench blocking the sunlight that apparently was hitting his face. Once again he felt that tingle but now he didn't seem bothered. He smiled to himself in seeing how peaceful the Oh-So-Dangerous guy looked.

When Grimmjow opened his eyes Ichigo wasn't what he expected to see. "What are you doing here?" Was the first thing he said because of his surprise and sat himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?" He had wiped away his own smile to his scowl. He wasn't going to show his soft side. "Hueco Mundo was it?" He sat down next to him. He eyed him for awhile before placing his palm over his hand then over his neck. "You're cold, idiot. Slept the entire night here?" He did look a bit annoyed by his childish act.

"I didn't feel like going back! Remember what I told you about it? It's all hollows fighting." He replied and felt the hand on his neck like electricity hitting him.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry. Oh right you won't" he said bitterly than he intended. "I'm leaving now anyway."

His words made him quickly move his hand away. It surprisingly hurt him which was pretty evident on his face. He shook it off. "Back to hollow fighting?" With an obvious fake smile he stood up and stepped away. " Then, good luck. Sorry you had to see my face again~" Ichigo did point out what Grimmjow was trying to do. He figured he didn't want to see him again. Without any other word he turned around with his hands in his pocket and began to approach the exit.

Before Ichigo could step far Grimmjow grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him but it was too hard that Ichigo bumped into him and sent them falling making Grimmjow take the fall again

"How do we keep getting back here?" Grimmjow asked with a light chuckle after he recovered from the fall finding Ichigo on top of him again.

The sudden pull did surprise him. He wasn't expecting that at all and had fallen on top of him. This time, unlike before Ichigo stayed silent, wondering if it would be the same like before.

He got a deep look into Ichigo's eyes but stopped himself from doing the same mistake and helped the ginger up before standing himself. "Look, I was a little harsh and I didn't mean to. Of course I want to see your face again what do you think brought me here in the first place?"

He only shook his head with a face of disappointment that soon changed to a confused one. He shrugged to his question. "Nah, it's alright. Why would you wanna see me that too again?" He questioned eagerly hoping Grimmjow would speak out what's really in his mind, 'cause Ichigo was in no luck arranging his thoughts.

Grimmjow held his mouth before said his true reason. "What if I tell you and you go on doubting me again?" The blue head said with hurt evident on his face.

This time Ichigo shook his head with a small smile. "I need answers to my own questions. I won't push you away.."

"I came coz I missed you alright! Ever since our fight it's like you left an imprint on me and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And after waiting all this time I thought fuck it and came over here just to see you." He finished the last words looking away from the gingers eyes. He wasn't one to show emotions, and on the rare occasions that he did he wasn't that good dealing with them.

Ichigo was awestruck to his words. A faint line of blush appeared on his cheeks. He stayed silent for awhile processing each of his words, calming himself down first. "And now you're running away from me?" He asked with a hint of tease. He wasn't doubting him or anything, but so far that's how it worked between them, teasing the hell out of each other.

"I couldn't handle all the doubting and rejection! I have fought hundreds of battles and the pain I felt yesterday was worse than any other wound. Then when I left you didn't even care or tried to stop me so I thought that obviously you didn't want me around."

He said keeping his eyes anywhere but on Ichigo's but the pain was evident in them.

A pair of arms had wrapped around the blue head before the ginger pressed his body on him only a little. "I'm sorry about last night." He spoke in almost a whisper. Guilt was pretty obvious in his voice but he did his best to lower his voice to a soft one. "I didn't know how to react to everything that had been happening.." He pulled away, creating a small distance between them as he shot his dazzling smile at him, "Let's try one more time?"

The hug took Grimmjow by surprise! Even though it didn't last long but he felt himself turn into a puddle of mush! "Yeah" was all he could reply after the ginger pulled away. "What do you have in mind?"

Since he had ruined last night he would make up for it. "I'll guide you around the human world~" He chuckled before turning around, taking steps ahead. He glanced over his shoulder to him with a smile, "Aren't you coming?"

"You know it" he said with his famous grin and walked Next to the Shinigami. He didn't know what to expect but anything would be better than this thing ending before it even started.

But as luck would have it the tour would have to be cut short. After walking a few steps with the ginger, Grimmjow stood in place turning his head as if trying to feel something. He then turned to Ichigo "I have to go back!" He stated out of nowhere.

Ichigo had a confused expression hearing him "What do you mean? You just said that you're staying" He was hurt even though he hid it well, thinking Grimmjow pranked him by agreeing to try again the going back on his words.

"I know. I want to stay but something is wrong in Hueco Mondo I have to go back" He stepped closer to Ichigo and lifted his chin with one finger so their eyes would meet "I will be back I promise" He smiled warmly at him, giving a lingering look to his lips before letting go of his chin. He turned and opened a garganta that he instantly hopped into leaving a dazzled and confused ginger behind. He left too quick that Ichigo whispered a weak "Ok…" to where he was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Here is the second chapter of this lovely fanfic.

Give a review! They really encourage me to write more!

Happy reading :D

Three days! Three days has passed since the blue head left. There was no sign of him. Ichigo looked all around the city for him, while he was working for that crazy lady. Or when he went on his walks pretending he needed the fresh air while unconsciously he looked at every roof top and every ally. His eagerness to see him again has grown so much that he wished to even get a letter from him. Which he knew was lame to wish for and shook his head to get rid of the idea every time it popped in his head.

For some reason he was so hung up on the blue head and couldn't stop thinking about him that it became irritating. He came back home from a long day of Ikumi barking orders at him that he fell into a deep sleep which was much needed for the ginger. But it made him miss the gentle taps on his window and the blue head who entered from the small opening.

Grimmjow stood there watching the younger man sleeping, he looked relaxed and content unlike when he was awake with that scowl never leaving his features. Not wanting to disturb him, Grimmjow decided to sleep on the floor until morning. So he laid down and closed his eyes falling asleep in no time after the exhaustion from the battles he went through.

Ichigo woke up facing the ceiling; he stretched and moved his arms around then dropped them to his sides which made his right hand fall on something soft. He moved his fingers threading them through the soft locks, it took him a minute to figure out it was hair, very soft hair.

He moved to the side and saw Grimmjow sleeping peacefully which drew a smile on the gingers face. His hand moved along the features of the Espada tracing his brows, cheek bones then the skeletal mask that looked like his jaw was flipped inside out. Grimmjow murmured and moved a little which made Ichigo withdraw his hand quickly and get up to find his pants before the blue head opened his eyes.

Grimmjow opened his eyes seeing flashes of tanned skin before Ichigo pulled up his pants. He sat up watching him silently "What are you doing here?" Asked the ginger without looking at the Espada.

"Keeping my promise" he got up to his feet and stretched like a big cat showing his defined muscles as his shirt went up a little. Ichigo was watching him from the side of his eye, how his muscles flexed and how defined they were. He shook his head getting himself out of that state and back to his normal self

"So where are we gonna start?" He asked wanting to continue where they left off three days ago.

"Who says I wanna start anything?" Ichigo asked facing him with an uninterested look, which made Grimmjow frown upon him "Weren't you the one who suggested we try this one more time?"

Ichigo stood there looking at him with a blank face, contemplating if he should go through this or not. Yes he has been going crazy for the blue head, and yes he did say he wants to try again. But is that enough to go on this crazy adventure with him?

He watched him carefully how serious he looked waiting for an answer. He then heard the ruckus downstairs made by his father and sisters so he pinched the bridge of his nose before pushing him to the window "Go wait outside I'll meet you in a second"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but did as the ginger said and jumped out the window gracefully landing outside then leaned on a wall waiting for the ginger. The later got his clothes on and went outside quietly, not in the mode to deal with his over emotional father.

He found the blue head waiting for him with the same serious expression. He then sighed and ran his hand through his hair before speaking "Fine, let's go! But first. You gotta clean your face." He smirked, teasingly. His messy hair and all creased clothes made him chuckle lowly. He then walked with Grimmjow walking right next to him. Their shoulders right to each other, and their fingers brushing every now and then through the movements. Ichigo seemed to ignore that little of their contact. He let it slide with no question. "I'm hungry~" He turned his head to the path ahead. He remembered Grimmjow speaking of a going to a restaurant, last time he was there so it was a good place to start.

At the word hungry Grimmjow's stomach growled louder than he ever heard it. "I think I'm hungry too!" He said awkwardly. "I would like some more of that drink too" he added when he remembered the tasty aroma of the dark drink. While talking he was moving his hand more trying to create some kind of physical contact with the shorter male.

"Coffee." He rolled his eyes. "You liked it that much?" Ichigo was doing his best to keep his cool within the friction of their hands.

"It's bitter and hard. My taste exactly" he smirked looking at him every now and then. They walked in comfortable silence for a while but the gingers curiosity got the best of him "So why did you have to leave?" He asked taking a quick glance at him.

Grimmjow was surprised at his question at first; looking at him with a surprised look then a small smile "A hoard of Menos and hollows attacked Las Noches out of nowhere. They needed my help to keep things under control"

Ichigo looked at him "Isn't that how it is over there? Hollows attacking each other? That's what you told me at least"

Grimmjow shook his head lightly in response "It is, but they attack each other in the desert. Not an attack on Las Noches. It was bizarre actually for them to attack like that. No one dares to go near the palace, the strongest Espada are there"

Ichigo was listening intently to him, watching how his lips moved and curved, and how he would gesture with his hands about a thing or the other. When he stopped talking Ichigo was almost staring at him but recovered quickly "It would be stupid for them to attack like that"

He gestured to the small cafe ahead. "Remember Riruka? She owns a bakery now that apparently sells good coffee." Once they got there he held the door open for him. The shop wasn't too filled which was to Grimmjow's liking. Ichigo had followed him inside, closing the door behind him. "Choose a place."

Grimmjow chose to sit at the farthest table in the café and waited for the ginger to follow.

He followed him to the table. "It's the farthest.." He commented looking back to the almost empty cafe. "Go wash your face. You look like a caveman." He teased while taking a seat on the chair facing opposite to the male.

"Fine!" He got up with an eye roll and headed to the bathroom. After he washed and dried his face, he rested his hands on the counter taking several deep breaths. Now that he was here with the ginger his nervousness was back, especially after the way he left. Ichigo was back to his cold scowling self after all his efforts to have him loosen up. But none the less, he wasn't backing down now. He ran his hand through his hair before heading out of the restroom with his signature grin in place.

Meanwhile, as soon as he had left Ichigo had dropped his head onto the table. He would be the death of him. Every minute was burning him. Yet he still chose to try again. His heart was doing back flips for some reason which he didn't find a reason for. He had been sitting, his cheek resting on his palm tapping on the table, making a good tone of taps when the male had returned.

"So what are we eating?" The blue head asked as soon as he sat down with his stomach growling, demanding to be filled.

He passed him the menu. "Choose~ your coffee too."

"What are you having?" He asked the ginger after deciding on black coffee with eggs and bacon.

"Pancakes.." he replied simply before the waitress came to take their order. He let Grimmjow place their orders wanting to see how he would interact with other humans

"Pancakes for him and .." he trailed off when he noticed the waitress eyeing Ichigo too much. "Hey you!" He yelled at her so she would look at him. "Pancakes for him. Black coffee with eggs and bacon for me. NOW MOVE" He said the last words almost growling at the waitress making her scurry back to the kitchen.

Ichigo had been looking down on to the menu when Grimmjow raised his voice. It wasn't only the waitress but Ichigo too surprised by the way the Espada acted. He starred at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?!"

"She was staring at you and I didn't like it" Grimmjow replied with a stern look showing a hint of jealousy. Only a hint showed because Grimmjow controlled it, not wanting to freak the ginger out.

Ichigo went silent with twitching eyebrows, a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked back at the direction where the waitress went while the blue head looked outside the window "..You scared the shit out of her." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

Grimmjow replied while looking at the sky from the big glass window. He was so distracted he didn't realize what he was saying "good so she won't touch what's mine." He finished the sentence and his hand shot to his mouth, but it was too late to take back what he said.

Mine..? With a gush of heat Ichigo's face had turned a new shade of red. He stayed silent while he eyed him with those wide orbs. His jaws had dropped a long while ago. He waited for him to either repeat or correct himself. He wasn't sure whether he heard him right. Gosh! Anything would be okay!

He wasn't sure how to handle it from here. But the cat is out of the bag so might as well make clear what he wants. So he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes "Yeah mine. You think I was going crazy over you for months and I'm gonna come all the way here just for a date?" He took a deep breath contemplating the idea of letting everything he has been feeling so far bubble out or not. But that's the thing about emotions isn't it? Once they start pouring they never stop. "I want to be your boyfriend Ichigo" He had a sincere look, proving to the ginger that he wasn't bluffing or joking. He paused a little letting his words sink in before he spoke again "So since you know what I'm here for tell me if you wanna try this with me. If not, then tell me now and I will leave in an instant and you will never see me again."

Ichigo was in a trance of confusion and disbelief. Try what? Being with him? What? Even though he knew what he meant he still remained confused since it was his first time hearing all this, from Grimmjow of all people, who was trying to kill him not so long ago.

But the word 'never' was the word that struck Ichigo with a lightning. But why? He still was unaware of his feelings. He couldn't say no neither could he say yes, falling in a debate in his mind. "You're hurrying things up, I barely know anything about you.. And we are men. Men can't be together." At least that's what he knows. He spoke lowly with awe in his face.

"I'm a hunter Ichigo and you of all people know that I keep going after what I want till I get it. But if you feel that I'm pushing things too quick then I won't say a word about it until you're ready. How does that sound?" He asked as the waitress came with their order.

"No. Yo-" He was cut off by the female coming over to serve them.

As she placed the food on the table, Grimmjow's eyes were following here like she's his pray. Hurriedly she put the food on the table and ran away from the scary blue haired man.

Ichigo had thanked her before she had left. "Stop that, Grimmjow!" He frowned immediately to the male's glare at her. "There's nothing to think or wait about. You know it yourself that two men can NOT be together!" He exclaimed yet his face look bothered by his own words. But it was true. At least it was to him.

"Says who? No one can tell me how to live my life and if I want something I'll go and get it. Plus it seems like even you don't believe your own words." The blue head replied taking a big gulp of his coffee, while his eyes stayed on the ginger watching his reactions closely.

"Calm your flame brain, idiot!" He exclaimed. "It's me that you want. I literally have no idea why but you can't get me when I refuse to." He blurted out his words without a second thought. He couldn't just be with a guy who he didn't have feelings for.

When he said the words Grimmjow's eyes were on his plate. He then looked up his orbs were piercing the gingers. As he kept hold of the gaze he moved his hand and held Ichigo's in his. "How do you feel about me?"

Those glaring eyes had pierced through him. He felt that he could see through his soul like that. Awestruck, he couldn't retreat his hands or his eyes. His heart thumped in his chest, almost as if a dead heart started beating again. He stayed silent staring into those eyes until he got over the shock. "..I don't know." He admitted, averting his gaze to the wooden table. He shouldn't hide. He couldn't lie to those eyes. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind ever since you left three days ago. At first I thought it was because of how I treated you but that's not it." He spoke in almost a whisper with a face of embarrassment. "I am trying to figure out what and why I feel such when you're around me.."

Grimmjow didn't expect the heartfelt confession. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lip and his heart fluttering like a bird in his chest.

"Well that's a start." His smile could be heard in his voice "So what you wanna do? How can you know what you're feeling towards me?" He asked still looking at him, not letting go of his hand.

He raised his eyes to meet the blue ones in front of him. That smile. That wasn't his crazy scary smile rather a genuine one. This only made him flush more. He shook his head and looked over to their hands. How was he supposed to know what could be done to understand it.

His confusion was obvious on his face which Grimmjow easily caught on. He wanted to help, just for the sake of helping the ginger but for slowing down his beating heart. He followed his gaze to their hands still one on top of the other. "What are you feeling now when I'm holding your hand?" He asked and rubbed his thumb to the ginger's skin.

His eyes shot wide as he flailed. "What?" He moved his entire body but not that hand. He frowned with pink tinted cheeks before trailing his eyes to their hands. "Nothing!" Embarrassed at himself he quickly pulled away his hand with a scowl.

The smile that Grimmjow had has fallen to the darkest pits when the ginger pulled away his hand. The pain he felt at the word nothing was more than he ever felt, that it was very obvious on his face. He looked at where Ichigo's hand was, then pulled his back and put it in his pocket. "Well, I guess that says it all doesn't it?" He had a broken smile as he spoke those words.

Not what Ichigo wanted. That look on his face was enough to turn him to ice. Even though he wanted to speak out he couldn't for who knows why. The second time he hurt him since he came here. Who knows how much more he would have to face cause of him. He looked away and chose to stay silent. It's better if he stayed away from him, typical thought from the ginger who chose others well being over his.

They stayed like that in silence for a while. Ichigo looking down to his lap and Grimmjow looking outside the window, his eyes not looking at anything particular. But the silence was killing him, especially that he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't try harder. He wants to keep pushing but he doesn't want to seem desperate either. He had one last move that would decide for him.

He leaned on the table and gestured to Ichigo to do the same, which the ginger did hesitantly.

He held his gaze into Ichigo's orbs and with the closeness he felt the others breath on his skin. He was barely breathing from the closeness and his heart was beating even harder than before. "What about that

kiss?" He asked with his eyes looking at Ichigo's lips, making it obvious for the other to see.

The kiss! His pupils once again acted like a sponge as it soaked in the view of the male before him. They were THIS close. Just a bit further and their lips would touch.. What about the kiss? The kiss that's driving him crazy? Admitting that he is eager to taste those lips again would make him seem needy. He didn't want Grimmjow to think that of him. Or anyone at that matter. "..I don't know." He forced those unwanted words from his lips. He has the chance and he should admit but he was visibly holding back. He noticed Grimmjow looking at his lips; his own eyes would trail from the others eyes to his lips. Just a bit.. A bit would be fine wouldn't it? His mind wandered as he unknowingly leaned his face slowly centimeters closer to him.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw the ginger get closer to him. Was he going to kiss him? He didn't move a hair waiting to see Ichigo's next move. Knowing the ginger, pushing him to anything would ruin all the progress he got so far.

Ichigo was a breath away from him; his eyes had closed just a little until he realized what he was doing. His eyes shot wide as he flailed backwards. In attempts to move away he had mistakenly made the coffee cup fall on the table. The coffee trickled down the side of the table. "I-I am sorry.. I'll get you another one." With flushed cheeks he frantically looked around for the waitress.

When the coffee was spelt and Ichigo ran around looking for the waitress Grimmjow threw himself back on the chair and let his head fall backwards. Why does Ichigo always have to be so stubborn? If anything that little move proved that Grimmjow was on the right track and he wasn't backing down now, not after Ichigo was so close to kissing him.

He just needs some more time to feel more relaxed around the blue head and that's exactly what he is gonna give him.

It had been a few minutes until the earlier waitress had reached their table with another cup. She had silently yet as quickly as possible cleaned the table, then fled from there.

Ichigo went to the bathroom cleaning the few spots of coffee that splashed on his shirt. He spent far too long in the restroom cursing himself for doing that. It took him long to calm himself down. He was determined to NOT make the same mistake again. He soon returned with his calm and collected, yet scowling face. He sat down on his chair, digging into his now cold pieces of cake, like nothing happened.

"So what's our next stop?" Grimmjow asked while resting his head on his palm, looking at Ichigo with intent eyes.

He shrugged while he silently ate. His eyes never lifted off his plate. "You choose."

"Oi I'm the visitor here, I don't know much of the human world remember!" Grimmjow demanded, acting more like his usual self than the softer side that only Ichigo got to see.

"You're the one who wanted to see around the place." He raised his gaze to meet his. "Choose whatever and I'll take you." By that time he was done with his food and had been wiping his mouth with a tissue, paying the bill and ready to leave.

"Let's walk around and see where our feet take us" he said with a small smile and raised himself following the ginger outside the shop

They walked side by side aimlessly through the streets. Grimmjow kept silent while walking waiting for the ginger to say something.

Ichigo didn't start a conversation, he was silent throughout. This time his hands were in his pockets of his baggy pants to avoid any kind of contact.

As they walked around they passed next to a movie theater and the blue head had an idea about their next destination. "What do you think?" He asked pointing towards the building.

Ichigo halted once Grimmjow pointed. He looked behind the male's back to the theatre, then nodded, "What movie are we watching?" As they walked in, there were several movie posters down the corridor to choose from.

"Deadpool" Grimmjow had no idea what the movie was about, but it had 'dead' in its title so it should be fun.

Even though the ginger had watched it several times he agreed to watch it one more time. Ichigo pointed to the popcorn stand while he went to get the tickets "Self service" He said shortly. Grimmjow nodded but rolled his eyes when he turned to the ginger's coldness.

He popped a few corns into his mouth after filling two buckets for them both and grinned. He liked the texture and saltiness of the corns that he instantly started eating after handing Ichigo his bucket.

Grimmjow followed him to the theater and found their seats in no time. For some reason the blue head was very excited to try something new.

The movie started and Grimmjow was fascinated at how well done it was. There was a lot of interesting things in the world of the living that he barely knew anything about. If it wasn't for Ichigo telling him earlier that it's fake he would have thought it's all real.

Grimmjow was laughing his ass off at Deadpool's sarcasm. Even though he was focused on the movie, every now and then he would glance and take a quick look at the ginger sitting next to him. He laid his hand on the arm rest hoping for something to happen.

Ichigo had enjoyed himself, laughing at some scenes. He was partly enjoying himself seeing Grimmjow so eager about it. He hadn't looked once at him but would feel his happy aura around him.

Ichigo was completely unaware of the arm on there. Since they were sitting next to each other they apparently had to share the arm rest. He lazily put his hand down, but quickly retreated to the feel of the soft hand beneath his. He glanced over to him before turning his head away, his hand swiftly moved away holding on tightly to the bucket.

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance that his plan didn't work. He pulled his hand back as soon as he felt Grimmjow's on the arm rest. So he planned for something else.

"You know this Wade dude is very sexy! Maybe if you refuse me on my offer I should go and ask him instead!"

"If you find him.. Oh?" It took him a second to understand what Grimmjow meant. He took a piece of the popcorn in his mouth. "You're a hunter, you get what you want~ Go ahead~"

"Why do you keep doing this? I never took you for a coward Kurosaki!"

He was quiet for a while starring at the screen that slowly went dark as the movie ended. "What am I doing?" He asked with a calm voice which then turned to him anger "I'm not a coward"

People started leaving after the movie ended except for them; they sat still almost holding a staring contest. "Why do you keep all your emotions bubbled in? If you're not a coward then face the facts. You almost kissed me back there at the bakery" The blue haired male didn't believe himself asking that question. He never imagined himself to ever talk about emotions and now here he is. Damn this attraction to the ginger is driving him nuts. He did his best to keep his anger under control so they would be able to have a decent conversation.

Ichigo wasn't sure why either "What emotions are you speaking of? And I wasn't gonna kiss you!" He lied through his teeth even though he was very eager for that kiss.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? But I can tell you are feeling something or at least you are in a conflict." He said and twisted himself more to look him straight in the eye.

"You realize your eyes give you away right? I don't know how your friends never got that but I can. So for once in your life be honest to yourself and drop that mask you're wearing." He said with a stern look and voice trying to push the ginger to speak his mind.

Ichigo didn't budge a bit to his movement. He stayed put, munching on his pop corns. Unlike before he wasn't giving away the slightest hint of discomfort. Earlier incident did hit him bad. "What mask? I don't understand what you are talking about." He looked away to the screen, obviously aware that his eyes do give most of him.

"You're unbelievable!" He exclaimed and raised his hands in frustration.

They were the only ones left in the theater so Grimmjow decided to take the chance and speak his mind. "Look Ichigo, god knows why I'm attracted to you, but I am, and I would keep going after you if I knew there is a chance for me to have you. But I'm not gonna humiliate myself for nothing. You keep giving me on and off signals, and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not asking you to say that you love me just tell me are you interested in me or not!" Grimmjow's voice was gradually rising showing how pissed off he was. He broke all his rules and shown him a part of him no one knew existed and yet all he got was either rejection or silence. That was the last of his patience running out.

Ichigo could feel his frustration. But he stayed put. He had to have him stay away from him; he would be hurting him anyways. "Then don't. Why are you forcing yourself onto me? I already told you two men can NOT be together." He didn't really answer his question. He didn't have an answer. He had a whirlwind inside him instead of a clear answer for the panther. Even if he wanted him he would choose for Grimmjow to stay away from him. What he wants doesn't matter, what's best for Grimmjow does. That's how the ginger has always been.

"Stop with that bullshit already! In a world where Shinigamis and monsters are real, and the world mostly would be destroyed any given day, who would state who can or cannot be with who?" He stood up putting his hands on either sides of the chairs back rest, caging the ginger in between. "You didn't answer my question." He said calmly looking deeply into the gingers eyes. "Answer me Ichigo. Are you interested in me or not?" He asked with a softer tone, not wanting fear to be a factor in the ginger's answer.

His loud voice rang through his ears, before he could act he found himself held by him. It was complete torture to see him like this. Not even he knew what he felt. His confusion was growing by the second and seeing the mighty blue head in that state only made it worse.

"What if I said no?" He asked sheepishly watching him closely.

"Then at least I know that I lost the hunt, and I would leave you be and won't bother you ever again."

He looked from one eye to the other as his own body went cold and stiff. He wanted to say something…anything! He opened his mouth to let a few words out but the blue head shot his head to the side focusing on something then sighed in annoyance "Fucking hell. Can't they hold that palace safe for a day?" He let go of the ginger and moved out of the row of seats, then turned to Ichigo who was sitting still "There's another attack on Las Noches, I have to go back" He turned and opened a garganta ready to leave, but turned to Ichigo looking at him "I'm not sure if I'm coming back this time" with that the blue head took his leave not hearing the 'wait' the ginger yelled after him.

He stood there in disbelief watching the space he was standing in. He wasn't sure what he meant by those words. Even though the whirlwind inside him stilled, he felt unfamiliar feeling of uneasiness that he wasn't sure of its source.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair returning to his normal self –or at least trying to- and headed home for an over needed nap.

X_X

A week has passed by since the movie theater incident.

The first two days passed by normally, the ginger didn't even think about Grimmjow and his life went on as usual. Going to work, coming back home. Fighting with his father then going to sleep.

Another two days passed and the feeling of easiness the ginger felt was now taking over his body that falling asleep became an impossible task. No matter how exhausted or sleepy he was, the second he closed his eyes he would see the color blue and sleep would abandon him completely.

It was on the seventh day that he realized something was totally wrong with him. He was sitting on the dinner table with his family, Yuzu made him his favorite dish and yet it was tasteless, it had no flavor at all that he couldn't even taste the salt in it.

That's when he decided to meet the blue head and get this thing over with. The guilt he felt for how they left things was the reason for this. Or so he thought.

He finished his dish not wanting to upset his sister then went upstairs to his room, found his substitute badge using it before heading to Urahara's shop. He flash stepped there and was preparing the speech he would give Grimmjow when he saw him "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested" Well, it wasn't much of a speech but it gave his point across.

"Welcome welcome" Greeted the blond man cheerfully "How can I help you today Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo gave him a small smile "Hello Urahara. I need to go to Hueco Mondo" He wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush so he got straight to the point.

Kisuke had a confused look on his face "Oh my! Don't tell me another friend of yours got kidnapped!" He exclaimed with worry.

"No. They are fine. I have…unfinished business I need to take care of" That was the best way for him to explain it.

Kisuke considered his words for a few moments. He knew the ginger wouldn't go if it wasn't something important so he nodded in agreement and lead the way to the basement, where he preformed the ritual opening a garganta "Be careful while you're there Kurosaki-Kun" He said rather warmly before Ichigo got into the garganta, carefully paving his way to the other side so he won't fall.

It took him a while to get to the other end that he didn't notice the small smile that he had when he hopped out of the opening.

He looked around at the desert that he was too familiar with; from the time he went to rescue Orihime from the clutches of Aizen.

He was distracted in thought that he noticed the explosions around him too late. The explosion sent him flying several feet away landing on the sand, groaning in pain as the fall was a little too hard, Hueco Mondos sand wasn't exactly soft.

Another explosion happened and he was about to be blasted off again if it wasn't for a pair of arms holding him by the waist and swiftly moving him from harm's way.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked after putting Ichigo down who was still catching up to what just happened.

The ginger looked around before his eyes met the serious blue ones looking at him in disbelief "I said what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked again shaking him a little.

"I-I came to see you! I have something to tell you" Another explosion blasted off but it wasn't near them. It was close enough to distract Ichigo to look in its direction then back at Grimmjow "What is going on here?"

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance to the ginger's timing. He chose now of all times to come and visit "Hueco Mondo is a war zone" Was the blue heads reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Well people! Here comes the third chapter with more GrimmIchi for your enjoyment.

Read and tell me what you think! Happy reading!

"What do you mean Hueco Mondo is a war zone?" Ichigo asked still trying to wrap his mind around that phrase. Hueco Mondo has always been dangerous but the way it seemed now, everything was intensified ten folds.

Grimmjow looked around frantically, his senses sharp as if waiting for something to happen. He then moved quick picking up Ichigo moving away before another explosion happened where they were standing. The panther sonidod farther away trying to get to a safe place so the ginger won't get hurt. Ichigo was still bewildered that he didn't protest being on Grimmjow's shoulder.

When he stopped and put Ichigo down the ginger looked at him, confusion taking over his expression "Explain what's happening now" He demanded. If anything would irritate the ginger it would be being left in the dark.

Grimmjow was about to speak when Tia appeared next to them "Shinigami!" Was her first word upon seeing Ichigo standing in front of the blue head. She looked at Grimmjow demanding an explanation which made him pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance "It's a long story"

Tia sighed then looked at Ichigo then back at Grimmjow "Take him back to Las Noches so he won't get hurt, and let a nurse tend to your wound. I'll keep things under control here" With that she took her leave.

Hearing her words made Ichigo's eyes widen. What wounds was she talking about? It was then when he noticed the crimson on Grimmjow's side. He went to stand behind him and saw a big slash that went down the panther's back "How the hell did that happen to you?" His heart was beating wildly in his chest. The wound was big, as if he was slashed by a huge lion. There was dried blood around it which meant it happened a while ago but blood was still seeping out of it.

"The hollows ganged up on me and one of them landed a hit. Let's move back to Las Noches I'll explain when we are there" He proceeded to carry Ichigo again but the later moved back "I can move on my own" He retorted.

Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to argue so he nodded and sonidod towards the palace with Ichigo using his flash step to keep up with him.

It took them a while to get there and they were silent the whole time. Even though the ginger's timing was the worst possible, Grimmjow was happy to see him. This whole week he wasn't able to go back to the world of the living because of the war that broke out in Hueco Mondo.

Ichigo was one step behind the blue head. He was watching him carefully worried about him as blood seeped from his wound. The explosions and how everything happened so fast made him miss the crimson color that was taking over the white of Grimmjow's shirt. "Aren't you in pain?" He asked after they stopped in front of the gates of Los Noches. He had to admit Grimmjow's resolve to not complain or moan even though such wounds would hurt like hell.

"I am but complaining about it won't make it stop" His voice was serious as he spoke. He led the way through the corridors of the huge palace till they reached a large door "Stay here for now. No one is gonna bother you as long as you're here" The blue head then turned walking away from the ginger "Wait! Where are you going?" He was promised an explanation that he didn't get, and he wanted to make sure Grimmjow was ok.

"Going back to my chamber. I'm tired" He replied without looking back at him which made the ginger fume in anger. He dashed and stopped in front of him "You need to see the nurse and you owe me an explanation." He said sternly.

Grimmjow looked at him seeing a fire in his eyes "Why are you here Kurosaki?" He ignored the gingers demands and went straight to the point.

Ichigo was surprised by his question that he took a step back "That's not important now! Someone has to tend to your wounds"

"Why are you here Ichigo" Grimmjow was more serious this time not in the mood to beat around the bush. He was looking straight into Ichigo's eyes waiting for the answer.

Ichigo felt fazed by those intense eyes looking at him like that "I…I came to say…to tell you I'm not interested in you" He looked down unable to look into Grimmjow's eyes after telling him that. The later didn't reply, his expression didn't change and his breathing was normal. He moved away from Ichigo and started walking towards his chamber again without saying a word.

When he moved away Ichigo's eyes followed him "You're heading to the nurse right?" When he didn't answer him he ran after him and pulled Grimmjow's arm so he would look at him.

"What is it to you? You're not interested in me so why would you care what happens to me?" His voice was angry and rang through the empty corridor.

This time Ichigo wasn't fazed by him "I may not be interested in you but I do care. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends. And as your friend I care about you" His eyes were tender and his voice was soft as he spoke.

Grimmjow scoffed at his answer "Friend zoned huh! Well who says I want us to be friends?"

Ichigo looked at him unsure what to say. He couldn't admit to the panther not to himself that he was attracted to him. The idea itself was outlandish. He didn't want a relationship with the panther but he did some kind of relationship "What's wrong with being friends? So you either want to fuck me or have nothing to do with me?"

Grimmjow watched him carefully; it was rare to see the ginger emotional in that way. His face showed the hurt and anger he felt from the blue heads words "Why do you wanna be friends with me? You have enough friends to keep you company. You don't need me"

"It's true. I have a lot of friends, but none of them are like you." He stepped closer to him looking at him with earnest eyes, touching the exposed area of his chest that had the scar Grimmjow got from their battle "You could've of this scar right here but you kept it for some reason. Is this the imprint you spoke of?"

Grimmjow's breath hitched when Ichigo touched his chest, he looked down at his hand touching him then back at those amber eyes but didn't give an answer which made Ichigo shake his head in amusement with a small smile "You're full of pride. And that's a thing I admire about you. We barely know each other; I can't be with you just because you want me to. I'm not saying that I want a relationship but how about we try to be friends and see what happens from there?" His voice, like his eyes was soft and honest.

Seeing those eyes looking at him, and the soft words he spoke made Grimmjow sigh in defeat "Fine" He turned walking in the other direction towards the Nurse chamber "Aren't you coming?" He called over his shoulder glancing at the ginger. Ichigo smiled and followed him with the same smile.

X_X

"So what is going on here?" He asked sitting on a chair in front of Grimmjow who had a nurse cleaning the dried blood on his back, then smearing ointments along the slashes.

"Remember what I told you about the hollows attacking Las Noches?" He asked glancing up at Ichigo who nodded remembering their conversation.

"Turns out it wasn't their planning. They were ordered by an Arrancar who escaped after Aizen gave him a human form. When the news spread that Aizen is gone he came back wanting to take over Las Noches saying he is the rightful king."

Ichigo was listening intently; taking in all the information Grimmjow told him "Who is ruling Las Noches now?"

"Hallibel took over. She is the highest ranked Espada"

Ichigo had a smirk hearing that "Knowing you, I guessed you would take over instead"

His remark made Grimmjow role his eyes "I could if I wanted to. It's too much trouble to rule anyway. I'd rather focus on getting stronger" He snarled at the nurse as she pulled a rock debris from his back which made her flinch "I apologize Grimmjow-sama" She finished patching the wound and Grimmjow instantly walked out of the room with Ichigo following "What caused the explosions though?"

"Areshi can control air. I'm not sure how his powers work exactly, but he is creating high pressured air bubbles under the sand, that explodes like time bombs."

Ichigo was surprised hearing that "He sounds dangerous. Is that why you didn't come back to visit me?" He blurted out his question without thinking which made him blush a little, but he didn't regret the question since his curiosity was eating away at him.

Grimmjow looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Mainly yes. We have been fighting nonstop keeping Areshi from breaching the palace. Hundreds of hollows are following his command out of fear, which means we are outnumbered. But anyway I don't have a reason to visit the world of the living. And you should head back; this is not your fight."  
Ichigo was hurt by his words for some reason "You have a reason to visit" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I enjoyed my time with you. Even though you get on my nerves a lot but it wasn't that bad. I would gladly show you around the world of the living. Plus I'm staying to help with this Areshi dude" He was determined to stay and help not taking no for an answer.

The panther had a small smile that he hid from the ginger, he was glad that Ichigo wanted to spend time with him "I'll think about it" He teased even though he already decided to visit him regularly. Grimmjow was surprised to know he wanted to help but rolled his eyes at him "Your righteousness is annoying" He took him back to the same room "I need to sleep and recharge my reiatsu before I go back out there. Stay here until then. My chamber is at the end of this hallway if you need anything" With that he took his leave taking a quick glance at the ginger as he entered the room.

There wasn't much in the room Ichigo was given. A bed, a small couch and a table with one chair. Sufficient was the right word to describe it. He put Zangetsu down on the couch before plopping down on the bed. All throughout the past week he had a knot in his torso but it disappeared now that he was with Grimmjow. Knowing he was headed for battle he decided to get some sleep as well.

Meanwhile the panther was already in bed with closed eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. Even though he was rejected the ginger did admit to having good time with him and wants to spend more time with him as well. He fell asleep in no time forgetting the worries of the war at the moment getting his well deserved rest.

X_X

Couple of hours passed and Ichigo couldn't get any sleep. He never noticed before how cold Hueco Mondo was. He hopped out of his bed and went to Grimmjow's chamber wanting to ask for an extra blanket or something to keep him warm. He knocked twice on the door but got no reply. When he didn't get any reply after the forth knock he gently opened the door and entered the room. It didn't look that much different than the one he was given, except for the bigger bed that had the blue head sleeping soundly under the covers. He walked to the other side resting his knee on the mattress and gently shook him "Grimmjow. Grimmjow do you have an extra blanket?"

All the ginger got for a response was a groan that turned to a purr. Grimmjow was so exhausted that he didn't feel Ichigo's presence or his attempt to wake him. Ichigo smiled to hearing the gentle purr yet was annoyed by him not responding. The panther's bed was warmer than his own and being tired after his trip he decided to slide under the covers and sleep in the same bed as the panther after making sure there was enough space between them.

Even though Ichigo was in a hostile and a different environment he fell asleep in no time feeling warm and safe for in the company of the Espada.

Grimmjow woke up after a deep and restful slumber for so many hours. He wasn't surprised by that knowing he needed the rest, what surprised him was having Ichigo in his bed. For all he knew that he went to bed alone. He turned to his side to wake him but stopped at seeing how relaxed he looked. He watched his features carefully, memorizing every detail about them. Ever since his attraction to the ginger took place in his consciousness, he looked for a reason to justify it. At first he thought it was the desire to have someone powerful begging for his touch, but that wasn't it.

Seeing him again in the world of the living made him think it was physical. He couldn't deny that the ginger was handsome and well built. Even if his physique was smaller than his own, he had strong and defined muscles that would be enough to attract anyone to him.

But seeing him like this, relaxed and his guard down without that permanent scowl, he knew it was something else. He wasn't sure what it was that attracted him to the ginger and being so deep in thought about it he didn't notice his fingers moving and tracing Ichigo's lips until those brown orbs pierced through him "What the fuck you think you're doing" He asked slapping his hand away.

Grimmjow recovered quickly from his deep thoughts and smirked at him "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you in my bed?"

Ichigo's eyes shot around till he remembered the reason he was there "I was cold and came looking for a blanket"

Grimmjow was very amused by the blush that formed on the ginger's cheeks "That still doesn't explain why you're sleeping in my bed"

Ichigo sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Your bed was warm, and I couldn't sleep in the cold. I tried to wake you but you were in deep sleep so I decided to sleep here"

The panther hummed in amusement "It makes sense. But you do realize I'm naked beneath the covers right?"

Ichigo's eyes popped out at the word naked. An image of a naked Grimmjow with a huge length popped into his head making him fall out of the bed when he tried to get up. He got up to his feet facing the other direction trying to hide his flushed face "Why the hell would you sleep naked!"

"It's more freeing to sleep without clothes, and it's my chamber so I can do whatever the hell I want" The ginger made the mistake of peeking at him as he stretched making the covers move down his skin showing more of his torso making his flush turn into a darker shade of red. "I'll go grab Zangetsu" He called as he left the chamber giving the panther time to get himself ready.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly at his actions and got up getting ready for the fight ahead. After putting on his clothes and doing his best to tame his wild hair he went to find Ichigo waiting for him. He still had that same smirk as he lead the way outside the palace which made Ichigo scowl at him "How is your wound?" The blue head might be getting on his nerves but he cared for his well being.

"It's almost healed. Espada heal faster than humans do so don't worry about it" When they stood on the sands outside the palace Grimmjow's playful demeanor disappeared completely and turned to a serious one "Watch your step, Those air bubbles can be anywhere. We have to find Tia before we go to find Areshi"

Ichigo nodded and followed Grimmjow flash stepping beside him, carefully stepping on the sand so he won't set off any unwanted explosions.

Grimmjow found Tia in no time knowing where she would station herself to keep the enemy from advancing. She was surprised to see Ichigo still in Hueco Mondo "Why is this Shinigami still here? Didn't he try to kill you before?" she asked crossing her arms, looking between them.

Grimmjow was about to answer but Ichigo beat him to the punch "He tried to kill me first. And I'm here to help with this situation you need all the help you can get"

The blonde contemplated his words, he was right about needing the help and she knew the ginger's powers too well to refuse his help. But it wasn't that easy for her to trust a Shinigami so she turned to the blue head "Do you trust him?"

The later looked at the ginger who had his permanent scowl on his features then back at Tia "Yeah" He didn't want to explain further so he settled for that simple word.

Tia nodded even though she wasn't sure if it's a good idea to have a Shinigami on their side but she trusted Grimmjow so she agreed to have him on their side "The last lead I picked up was at the boarders of the Menos forest, continue from there, but if it's too dangerous stay away. We can't suffer anymore loses. I have to help move the wounded, be careful" she said the last two words in an ordering manner then left them alone.

Ichigo was surprised to see how she cared about the others well being "She surely is fitting to be a Queen"

Grimmjow didn't reply but he did agree with the ginger. He didn't need to agree out loud though. He simply looked at him "Be careful in the Menos forest, It's more dangerous than you can imagine"

Ichigo nodded remembering how unpleasant his visit to the giant forest and followed the blue head closely.

Three days passed with Ichigo staying in Hueco Mondo. He helped the injured Arrancars, the first aid information his dad forced on him did pay off. But most of his time was spent with Grimmjow following the trail of Areshi, trying to find his hideout so they would get this war over with. The panther and Tia worked as a tag team, one would hunt him down while the other rested, then they would switch picking up where the other left off so they won't overwork themselves.

Ichigo got to know Grimmjow more in those days, there was definitely more to the panther than that meets the eye. He had a lot of a panther's traits in him that showed in the wild, how he would pick up on scents, or the way he would hunt.

He also found a softer side to the blue head that rarely showed, and it showed only around the ginger. Whenever other Arrancars are around he would go back to his bossy, egotistic attitude. But once they are left alone Grimmjow's eyes would soften and he would tease the ginger and joke around with him. He wanted to ask about the reason for that but it felt wrong to so he dropped the subject.

He did ask why he didn't take other Arrancars to be in his Fraccion after losing his men. They were sitting on the top of Las Noches enjoying the cool breeze after a long day of hunting for Areshi when he asked. Ichigo was getting tired of being cooped up in that room so he suggested the idea and to his surprise Grimmjow agreed.

Grimmjow hesitated at first to answer the ginger's question about his Fraccion, but Ichigo had this interested look in his eyes that made the words pour out of his mouth.

"I didn't find anyone worthy of my lead" was his answer which made the ginger Shinigami more interested in the kind of relationship he had with his men so he asked about that too.

Grimmjow was laying down, his hands beneath his head with his eyes closed when the ginger asked. He opened one eye looking at him leaning back on his hands "What's with the sudden interest?"

"I want to know more about you. Isn't that what friends does?" Ichigo looked at him, leaning his head to the side taking in his relaxed form.

He sighed before sitting up looking at the horizon "They respected me. Not out fear but because of my strength." A small smile came to his lips remembering them "They would fight for my attention each wanting to prove they're the strongest. I would train them nonstop and they wouldn't complain, not even once. Then they all got killed by your friends…" Grimmjow trailed off at that not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Ichigo was listening intently at first with a warm smile; the way the panther talked about his men was unlike anything he showed before. It showed that he respected them as well and they were more than just subordinates to him.

His smile dropped though when the blue head mentioned their death. That would be the first time Ichigo would regret his friends defeating their enemy "I'm sorry Grimmjow." He wanted to comfort him somehow but wasn't sure what to do.

Grimmjow didn't say anything in response. He only closed his eyes and laid back down like he was before. Ichigo kept his eyes on the blue head, he looked for words to say but found nothing at all, so they spent the rest of that day in silence.

Now there were in the Menos forest standing on a giant tree branch discussing their plan. They were supposed to take out Areshi in a stealth attack. Or at least that was the plan they were discussing until they reached the forest and the panther changed his mind.

Grimmjow was holding Pantera in hand "Don't come down there unless I tell you to. His powers are dangerous" He ordered wanting to keep the ginger from harm's way.

"I'm not a kid nor am I your subordinate for you to order around" He didn't like that tone he used with him or the fact that the panther thought he could order him around.

"I never said you were. You don't know what you are up against, so stay here and be safe. You're not dying on my watch" He didn't give Ichigo the time to argue by jumping down and releasing his resurreccion before he landed.

Ichigo had an angry tick on his forehead. He didn't like to be left behind in a battle but Grimmjow was right, it's better to have a strategy than jump recklessly and blindly into a fight.

Even though he did what Grimmjow told him by staying hidden, he wasn't gonna stay far from the blue head. He jumped along the trees following him till the blue head stopped making him stop as well.

He admired his released form from afar as he watched him looking around scanning the area. He didn't have the chance to admire back when they fought like now.

His long hair, the strong tail that swished around, the sharp claws that would easily kill. The strong and firm body that would feel good to hold. He shook his head getting rid of that thought, then came back to the real world when Grimmjow jumped high dodging what seemed like a ball of compressed air shot towards him.

Several more were shot towards him which he dodged easily, with a wide grin. He moved fast towards Areshi finally finding out where he was hiding. With a strong kick he was exposed from his camouflage. From where Ichigo stood it seemed like the panther was kicking thin air, but Areshi's body came tumbling down to the ground after the kick

"Your powers are increasing Areshi. Not that's gonna make a difference since I'm ending you here and now"

Areshi didn't seem to be effected by Grimmjow's words. If anything they amused him. He pulled a strand of his silver flowing hair twisting it between his fingers as he spoke "I became so much stronger while you are still in the same place you were the day I left. If anything this will be your ending" Areshi's grey eyes looked uninterested if not bored but his reiatsu showed otherwise. His bloodlust was easy for Grimmjow to pick up, so he didn't wait an extra second to dash towards him aiming a strong and fast combination of kicks and jabs that Areshi could barely keep up with.

"You may manipulate air but you can't keep up with me in hand to hand combat" Ichigo who was watching from the shadows knew Grimmjow was right. He was gaining on Areshi landing a hit after the other, not giving him any chance to hit back.

Watching the panther fight was mesmerizing for the ginger, seeing how strong, fast and precise he was made his heart beat fast and his cheeks to flush for some reason.

His heart almost stopped when he saw Areshi move away from Grimmjow and several pressure balls come at him from all directions. His body moved to its own accords pulling his zanpakuto, yelling Bankai then shooting a getsuga tensho at couple of the balls giving Grimmjow a way out.

The later used the opening and moved away from the pressure balls and stood next to Ichigo "Damn it Kurosaki I told you to stay hidden" Even though he was arguing, he was glad that the ginger interfered.

"Just shut it. I'm not standing on the side lines" His determined look wasn't one to be messed with and that made the panther smirk.

"What is this now? You stooped so low to ask the help of a Shinigami Sexta? I knew you were a weakling but I thought you still held your pride" He taunted wanting the panther to lose his temper.

Grimmjow growled in response to his words, no one was allowed to talk trash about his honor and live to tell about it.

He dashed towards him wanting to punch the shit out of him but noticed his smirk too late unable to avoid the kick that sent him flying backwards to hit a tree. A loud grunt came from Grimmjow as the hit to the tree was harder than he expected.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled in surprise and clenched his teeth before charging his getsuga tensho but not releasing it, using it to strengthen his attacks as he aimed a hit after the other at Areshi. What came as a surprised to Ichigo was how Areshi repelled his attacks without holding a zanpakuto.

Areshi smirked when he caught on to the gingers confusion. He pushed back hard making the ginger move away from him "Wipe that confused look of your face child, you look like an idiot with it" He walked around circling him as he spoke "the reason they are scared of me, not only because I manipulate air. But it's also my weapon. My zanpakuto itself is made from air" He twisted his hand around and Ichigo could see an irregular hazzy shape coming out of his hand. "Aizen thought I was a defect because my zanpakuto didn't materialize and was going to destroy me, that's why I ran away. And now I'm back to claim what's rightfully mine"

Grimmjow was up on his feet by the time he finished talking "You definitely are a defect. Something is wrong in your head" He said with a smirk walking towards them.

Areshi only shook his head knowing how stubborn the blue head was "Las Noches belongs to the strongest, and that's what I shall prove." He shot pressure balls nonstop at them and attacked at the same time barely giving them space to dodge or flee from the explosions.

"You are good Shinigami. But can you fight what you can't see?" He had a smug look as his body disappeared bit by bit till he was completely invisible.

Grimmjow stood back to back with Ichigo sharpening his senses, swishing his tail in anger "Be careful Kurosaki. This bastard is a manipulative son of a bitch"

Ichigo was holding Zangetsu tightly, looking around for any hint of their enemy.

Various attacks came at them from different directions which they deflected. Having them fighting together made them an unstoppable team, what one lacked the other covered for. So Areshi decided that divide and conquer would be the best strategy to take them down.

He attacked Grimmjow with his Zanpakuto holding him in place while creating a vacuum around Ichigo to trap him.

As Grimmjow deflected yet another failure attempt his head tilted to the side enough to see the change in the air around the ginger. His body moved without a second thought pushing the ginger away, getting trapped in the vacuum instead.

He was sealed in a bubble that had no oxygen for him to breathe. He had a pained expression as he gasped for air, clawing at the air trying to find the borders of this vacuum to break it while his other hand held on to his neck.

Ichigo was surprised by the push but his eyes widened when he saw the state Grimmjow was in making his heart ache for seeing him in so much pain. He was willing to do anything to erase that pained expression from the mighty Sexta. Pain didn't suit his proud and stoic demeanor.

Areshi appeared again shaking his head lightly "You two are not only allies. There is more to you isn't it, or he wouldn't have sacrificed himself in your stead. Have you ever felt your lungs crushed because of the lack of oxygen? That's what he is feeling at the moment. Well more or less, after all I'm not the one to explain that kind of pain"

The way he spoke about it so lightly like he was experimenting with Grimmjow, and how the later was turning blue from asphyxiation kicked in the gingers protective instincts.

He yelled in anger pulling on his mask before attacking Areshi at high speed and vicious power which confused the silver head.

He never heard of a Shinigami who possessed hollow powers. All that play with them was to gauge their powers and insure his win, but this increase of power came out of nowhere making him flail giving the ginger Shinigami the perfect chance to plunge his zanpakuto through Areshi's chest.

Blood flew from his mouth as the realization of his end dawned on him. "Im…possible" Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto making more blood gush out of the others wound and the bubble around Grimmjow disappear, dropping his body to the ground. Ichigo instantly moved to him checking his pulse. His skin turned into a dark shade of blue from lack of oxygen. It was ugly, unlike the deep blue of his eyes or the sky blue of his hair.

He started a series of compressions to the panther's chest in the hopes of forcing air into his lungs. "Come on. Come on come on" He chanted "Come on don't make me kiss you" When he still didn't get any response he had no choice but to push his lips to the blue heads after taking a deep breath, then letting it through Grimmjow's body.

He did it a couple of times more switching between the compressions and pushing air to his lungs until Grimmjow coughed out, holding his chest as he took deep breaths filling his lungs. His eyes refocused after a few seconds and looked around to see Areshi's dead body and a flustered Ichigo next to him "Are you ok?" the ginger asked breathlessly.

It took Grimmjow a few more moments before answering "Yeah I'm fine. What happened? How did you ki.." He couldn't finish his sentence because Ichigo slapped the back of his head "Why the fuck did you push me away. I don't need you to protect me!" He exclaimed in anger, hating the feeling of the damsel in distress.

"Ow. Is that how you're thanking me after I almost died in your stead?" He got up pushing his forehead to the gingers almost snarling at him.

"I didn't ask for you to save me in the first place. And don't forget I'm the one who saved you by killing him and helping you breathe again" He pushed back at Grimmjow's forehead not backing away from the challenge.

At hearing his words Grimmjow smirked and had a teasing look "You kissed me didn't you?" He sounded very amused by that fact and the blush that formed on the ginger's cheek. He pulled away from him breaking the gaze between them "I-I didn't kiss you, I was pushing air to your lungs" He cursed himself for the way his voice flailed.

"Keep telling yourself that" his amusement showing in his voice, but his eyes had a soft look. He then closed his eyes returning to his normal form. He got up with his Zanpakuto in hand to Areshis body. He examined the corpse, making sure he wouldn't be able to run away before putting Pantera's blade to his neck "Wait, what are you doing?" the ginger asked with a horrified expression.

"This is the only way to prove his death to Tia. If it's too intense for you then don't look" He stayed still waiting for Ichigo's response. Ichigo then looked away but heard the blade pass through the flesh.

X_x

They went back to the palace and were standing in front of Tia who was feeling relieved after the conformation of Areshi's death "You two make a good team." She stated looking between them then turned to Ichigo "Thank you Shinigami for killing him. I won't forget this"

"Don't worry about it. And please call me Ichigo" He gave her a warm smile and she nodded at him before leaving the two men alone.

"She's right you know, about us being a good team" Grimmjow spoke, looking at him "I mean fighting you is fun and all, but fighting with you is…interesting" He didn't want to admit the thrill he felt fighting side by side with him.

Ichigo smiled at him, he wasn't sure how to reply. Kindness from Grimmjow was still a foreign area to him "Uhh…yeah"

"Come on I'm taking you home" He opened a garganta leading the way back to the world of the living. Ichigo followed and they walked in comfortable silence. The ginger didn't have a thing to say because his mind kept wandering back to the feeling of the panther's lips against his.

He unconsciously touched his fingers to his lips remembering the feeling. As tough as he seems with a hard-shell around him, his lips were very soft it's endearing.

They hopped out of the other opening in front of the Kurosaki's residence "So I guess my timing wasn't that bad after all. Especially that I saved your ass" Ichigo had a smug look with those words.

"Don't flatter yourself, I saved your sweet ass a couple of times as well" he teased back stepping closer to him.

"Did you just call my ass sweet?" after what they went through Ichigo was feeling braver. There was some kind of barrier between them that Ichigo kept, but now it seems like that barrier is gone. He did blush as he spoke those words but he kept the gaze strong.

Grimmjow had a small smirk seeing the ginger's not backing down "I did. Gonna do something about it?"

Ichigo had a dark smirk on his features, he moved closer to him. Their noses touched and Ichigo could feel the blue heads breath on his skin. Their lips were close, so close that Grimmjow was closing his eyes waiting for the kiss.

When the pause was too long and nothing happened, he opened his blue eyes to see a grinning Ichigo in front of him "Sucker!" He laughed loudly at him as Grimmjow had an annoyed expression "very funny Kurosaki"

"You're not the only one playful around here. See you around"

He turned heading towards the door when Grimmjow calling his name stopped him in his tracks. "Ichigo wait!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Umm…Thanks… for… you know…saving me" He wasn't used to thanking anyone for anything, but he felt the need to thank him for some reason.

His eyes were landing anywhere but on Ichigo's so when he didn't receive any response he was regretting the fact that he did thank him, until he saw the dazzling smile he was giving him "Don't mention it. It's what friends do. See you around" he then entered the house after waving at the panther who had a smile playing on his lips "See ya around Ichi"


	4. Chapter 4

After stopping the war in Hueco Mondo Grimmjow became freer to visit Ichigo in the world of the living. He would go there almost every day, spend his time with the ginger. He even met some of his friends. They were ok to hang out with but Grimmjow would always prefer being with Ichigo alone.

Over the past few weeks they became very close, spending hours talking, more like teasing than talking or going around Karakura showing everything about the human life to the Espada. His favorite thing to do was to play video games with the ginger all night long, he failed incredibly against the ginger who had years of training, but that didn't mean he would stop trying to kick his ass.

He hopped out of the garganta in front of the Kurosaki residence and entered without even knocking. He visits became regular that he would enter without the need to knock or wait for someone to greet him, Isshin wasn't so happy about an Espada being friends with his son. But since he was a man of peace he agreed to their unconventional relationship. Although he wouldn't have agreed if he knew the panther's intentions for the ginger Shinigami, so it was kept from him. As a matter of fact ever since they agreed to be friends the whole thing hasn't been brought up at all.

For all intentions and purposes they were friends who became closer each passing day. After nodding at the twins who greeted the blue head he went straight up to Ichigo's room to find him tiding his room. Without asking the blue head laid down on the gingers bed watching him move around, cleaning one thing to the other "You could help you know" Ichigo demanded as he cleaned the old papers from his desk tossing them away.

"I never cleaned a thing in my life. Why should I start now?" He simply replied.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes and continued his work for a couple more hours. Grimmjow didn't see the point of what he was doing but didn't mind being around the ginger. He would feel at peace just by having him close.

"Oi Ichigo, I'm bored let's go do something fun" He got up stretching his muscles missing the sideway look he got from Ichigo who was checking his defined muscles unconsciously.

Ichigo had been sitting by the floor, arranging his closet. His back turned to him as his entire attention was on the mess before him. "I am too busy. You go on your own."

"But it's not fun without you Ichi" he groaned in annoyance then sat next to him on the floor. He has grown a habit of calling the ginger Ichi which would draw a small smile on the ginger's lips each time he did.

Grimmjow examined the pile of clothes he had in front of him "I can easily rid you of this with a small cero you know"

The ginger glared at him "Don't you dare!" He protectively gathered the pile of clothes towards him shielding them from the Espada which earned him an eye roll.

Ichigo looked at the pile of clothes then at the panther who did seem bored out of his mind so with a sigh he got up then offered him his hand pulling him to his feet "I'm hungry. I want ramen" he led the way out of the house to the street then looked at him "You're a cat, can you smell a shop nearby?" He teased.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "first of all I'm a panther not a cat and definitely not a dog to sniff shit out. Just follow me" He walked ahead of him not waiting for him to follow.

"They are cats~" He murmured to himself, chuckling at his reaction while following him around the streets. It surprised him how familiar he became with the city as if he has been living there his entire life. They reached a ramen shop which Grimmjow pointed at "here ya go"

"You knew this place? Or were you planning to bring me here?"

"I remember passing it sometime ago and it smelled nice" he said as he took him in and sat on the farthest table. He always chose the secluded areas to sit in. He picked the menu on the table and looked through it then at Ichigo "you see anything you like?"

"Yeah~" His amused eyes fixated on Grimmjow before breaking into a chuckle when he noticed. "I'll have what you'll have."

"Pork ramen it is then" Grimmjow was too hungry to notice the way the ginger was gazing at him; he got up and went to order their food. He talked to the woman in a normal way that made him look more human than Espada. He then went back and sat on the table leaning to the chair with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo had been watching him silently as he sat on his chair with his chin resting on his palm. "No 'work' in Hueco?"

"Hallibel got everything under control there. So they don't need me around. Unlike you. You'll miss me too much if I'm not here" he teased

He rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you stay here instead of moving from here and there?"

Grimmjow looked at him amused and moved closer putting an arm on the table "are you asking me to move in with you Kurosaki?"

A faint line of blush became visible making him look away. "I don't mean that. I mean..You can stay with me until you find a place to live in and a job.." He scratched his cheek.

"You want to have me all to yourself don't you?" He was amused watching him closely loving the faint blush that came across his cheeks "What if I do sexta? What are you gonna do about it?" This flirting dance has become a normal thing between them. Just because they weren't in a relationship doesn't mean they couldn't flirt right?

A waitress came with their bowls of ramen and wished them a good meal before leaving.

Grimmjow took his chopsticks and started eating slurping away "What kind of job should I look for?" he asked after swallowing a mouthful

With a small smile in seeing him excited over a bowl of ramen he picked up his chopsticks to eat. "I don't know. You can try out a few till you find THE one?" He added while stuffing his mouth.

Grimmjow ate fast enjoying the ramen. The bowl was finished faster than he wanted and got up ordering two more for them then sat down watching him stuffing his mouth with an intent smile

The ginger didn't hesitate a bit when he got offered another bowl. It surely didn't take him long to finish. He leaned back on his chair, placing his palm over his puffed stomach letting out a content sigh. "I can't move!"

Grimmjow was in a similar state rubbing his belly in joy "want me to carry you?" He asked half joking with an amused grin.

With an innocent look he raised his arms to him, considering it to be a joke "Carry me~" He sang.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice, he got up and picked Ichigo up throwing him over his shoulder and headed out of the restaurant "where to now?" He asked casually

The ginger blinked blankly, flailing when he found himself at a height. "Put me down, you idiot!" He pushed his head, flustered when he saw people in the shop giggling at them making him blush deeply. "I was kidding!" He huffed with a pout.

"But I wasn't" he retorted and kept walking not listening to him "I like carrying you like this" he bit his ass playfully making sure to not sink his sharp teeth and hurt him.

His struggles and grumbles went mute when he had bitten him making him go stiff for a brief moment. He had stopped struggling and just let him take him wherever he wanted to, while watching the people who stared at them as they walked by with narrowed eyes and a frown, his arm wrapped around his broad shoulders so he wouldn't fall and thinking about their next destination.

As the panther continued walking Ichigo spotted something that would be fun for him to experience "There" He pointed making the blue head turn around distracting him and the ginger taking the chance to hop of his shoulder.

He grabbed Grimmjow by the arm and pulled him within the line before another couple could take their place in the line.

The blue head was taken by surprise when he pulled his arm but grinned widely "where are we going then?" He asked as they stood in line. He looked at Ichigo's hands still holding his arm then up at the brown eyes that have been mesmerizing him so much lately.

Ichigo was in a trance himself looking into those electric blue eyes, he was lost in them for a few moments before he felt his brain screaming at him to let go, flailing backwards with a blush evident on his cheeks. Grimmjow sighed looking downwards calming his racing heart before returning to his usual self as their turn was next in line.

They entered the huge brightly decorated place and amazement instantly took over Grimmjow's features.

Stunts and shows performed here and there. "Oh, look, there's Ulquiorra~" the ginger pointed to a colorful clown with a gloomy expression, giving out a depressing aura, as if he was forced into all this. He chuckled cracking a rude joke, but he trusted the panther to say things he wouldn't usually say around others.

Grimmjow broke out laughing seeing the clown who did look similar to Ulquiorra "they could be twins" after controlling his laughter. He looked around seeing a fortune teller with eyes painted over her eyelids in an attempt to make her more scary "and that's Zommari over there" he joked laughing some more.

"Eh.." He had a sweat drop remembering the weird Espada before breaking into a laugh. "He's creepy.." He held his hand and dragged him to the fortune teller. "I wanna know yours~"

"Wait know my what?" He questioned as he was dragged towards the fortune teller "you know this is lame right?"

The ginger raised an eyebrow to his comment giving him the 'shut up already' look as they took their seats.

The woman ignored Grimmjow's comment and pulled his palm to read it. The panther wanted to smack the shit out of her for touching him without his permission but seeing Ichigo's excited face he decided not to.

She looked through the lines of his hand which made a smirk take over her lips, then looked at him "you have a special person in your life that you never had before. They will stay with you but beware as your nature would make problems erupt between you" Grimmjow rose an eyebrow to her words and looked at Ichigo.

When Grimmjow looked at him he looked back with a blank face, a question mark popped over his head as he pointed a finger to himself. He didn't quite know how to react to the smirking woman's words.

The woman watched their interaction with hidden amusement and touched the blue heads palm "you're head over heels for them to the point you're considering changing your whole life for them" at that point Grimmjow pulled his hand away feeling exploited by her knowledge.

Ichigo listened eagerly to the woman about Grimmjow. His concentration breaking when he had pulled his hand away. Getting over the initial shock he quickly apologized to the woman for Grimmjow's act that was a little rude for an old lady. He had pulled him away after thanking the woman but was stopped in his tracks when she called to him "Stop running away from your feelings or you will lose something precious"

Her words made Ichigo scowl at her before leading the blue head away. They walked together both annoyed by the woman's knowledge of their deepest secrets "how did she know so much?" Grimmjow asked looking at the ginger.

Over the noises around them he could barely hear what he was asked but from the look of his face he knew he was annoyed. "It was a lame thing, right? Don't think about it too much." He yelled out to him not wanting to think about it anymore.

Grimmjow smiled to him and nodded. He looked around noticing the crowd growing by the minute making it hard to move around. Then he saw a cotton candy stand and pulled him to it "pink or blue?" He asked looking at him

Ichigo had been choosing a balloon from a kid who ran up to them. "Blue~" He picked a baby blue balloon, matching the color of the other's hair, showing it to him with a wide grin as the boy ran away from them after he bought it.

The blue head watched how nice and gentle he was to the kid which made him smile then rolled his eyes at the matching colored balloon. He bought two blue cotton candies for them and gave him one "guess you're surrounded with blue today" he teased as he took a bite from the cotton candy making it melt in his mouth.

"I don't mind~" He took a bite of his own candy, tying the balloon to his finger so he wouldn't lose it.

They walked around eating their candy watching the various shows that were around. They stopped at one of the shows with tigers sitting on balls and jumping through hoops. Grimmjow watched with intent eyes feeling sorry for the caged tigers

"You like tigers?" Ichigo asked while watching the tigers noticing his intent eyes.

"It's sad they're caged like that" he watched them not looking away from the big cats. If Ichigo took a look at his eyes he would've seen the sadness he felt for the caged felines.

The Shinigami nodded a little to his words looking at him then back at the tigers. It was probably the first time he ever heard Grimmjow caring about something/someone other than him and his own self. It made smile creep up to his lips.

Grimmjow shook his head clearing it then turned to Ichigo "what else can we see around here?" He asked taking another bite of the cotton candy

"There." He pointed to another group of people and led him there. While passing by they could see the circus people putting up small acts. Magic shows and even people balancing themselves upside down, with people passing by them as tall as an old bamboo. He led him to the acrobats where athletes and acrobats performed their act.

Grimmjow looked around seeing the people doing their shows and was amazed at how much talent the world of the living had. He watched the acrobats bend and move in an elastic way and was astonished by them "not all humans can bend like that right?" He asked not taking his eyes of them.

"Nope." Ichigo simply answered watching them. "They're quite good.."

They watched till the end of the show with the acrobats bowing to the audience before leaving.

The crowd broke away with the men who were chatting and eating away at their candy "there is more to this world than I knew"

"You liked it?" He asked while walking next to him. "People are really talented. I wouldn't be able to do that. Not in a million years!"

"I did" Grimmjow smirked and looked at him "you know if you could bend that far it would be really...pleasure full" he wiggled his eyebrows at the last word teasing the ginger.

"Is that so?" He hummed a little. "Sad, I wouldn't bend that far." He smirked a little to himself.

Grimmjow walked around next to him their fingers brushing every now and then. Lately the physical boundaries between them have been breaking surprising the Espada. He would let some things slide like their fingers brushing like now, or him putting an arm around his shoulders. Or even Grimmjow carrying him around. He knew the ginger was quite affectionate with his friends so he thought he treated him the same way. "What else you wanna do?" He asked looking at him

"Coffee?" He suggested knowing how Grimmjow loved the dark beverage. The café where the blue head first told him he was interested in him was on their way home and he felt the urge to go back there.

Grimmjow grinned and nodded leading him out of the circus and towards the coffee shop. They walked the same way, fingers touching every now and then making the panther wish he could hold his hand instead of accepting the bare minimum he could get. His desire to have the Shinigami to himself was growing with each passing day they spent together. It was annoying to have him so close yet so far. They would spend the whole day together doing all kinds of stuff, teasing, flirting and joking around. Yet at the end of the day, the panther would go back to his chamber missing the warmth the ginger radiates around him, cursing the fact that they couldn't be in each other's arms.

Reaching the café, Grimmjow took a seat in the same table they sat at, when the sight of him sitting there gave the ginger flashbacks of their almost kiss incident making his heart beat fast and his cheeks flush "How about we have them to go!"

The panther raised an eyebrow to the sudden change in the ginger's decision "Why?" He asked blinking at him.

"I have to finish tiding my room" He gave the first thing he thought of as an excuse.

"Too eager to go back to the pile of clothes?" He rolled his eyes "Fine. Whatever." The panther's annoyance was obvious but complied nonetheless.

The person who took their order was none other than the girl Grimmjow scared to death the first time they were there. The second she saw him she ran back to the kitchen dropping the tray she was holding.

Both men looked at her then one of them had a smirk making the other roll his eyes. Another girl came up to them to take their orders and asked them to wait for a couple of minutes till their coffees were ready.

Once they were left alone Ichigo eyed the male before him, looking deep within those eyes with a small scowl on his face as if he was trying to read him. "Why do people find you...scary?" He questioned after a long awkward silence.

"Coz I want them to be scared of me" he stated looking at him while leaning on the counter as they waited.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. His eyes trailing his form trying to read his body language.

The blue head sighed before answering "coz I don't like people so I don't want them around me" he explained and followed his eyes.

"If you don't like people, why do you keep coming back here?" The ginger asked with a hint of tease in his voice hiding something beneath it.

"You're one of the few people I like Kurosaki. That's why I keep coming back" his honesty was evident in his voice.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile he had hearing him.

The waitress handed them their cups and Ichigo thanked her before they headed out of the café. There was a cool breeze as the sun was setting, not wanting to waste the beautiful weather and noticing the Espada's annoyance he looked at him "How about a walk?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow shot up again at the change "You sure you're ok?" He questioned as the ginger was usually very decisive to what he wants.

The question made the usual scowl go back to his face "No? Let's go home then" He turned heading in the house's direction when Grimmjow stopped him "Ok ok. A walk it is."

Ichigo grinned in victory and turned in the opposite direction walking next to him enjoying his cappuccino.

They walked around idly chatting about various things. Sometimes their talks would be deep and heartfelt but most of the time they were general talks about life and past experiences.

It wasn't long until they reached the end of a street, above a low cliff. Ichigo stood by the edge holding onto the iron railing enjoying the cool breeze hitting his face. His eyes shone laying them upon the bright lights of Karakura in the distance.

Grimmjow watched the lights for a few of minutes while he stood next to him. The town looked so calm and beautiful from up there. It was captivating to the blue head, but not as captivating as the man standing next to him.

He turned leaning his back to the railing with his eyes watching Ichigo's face, memorizing every detail about him with a faint smile on his lips.

The ginger seemed dazed watching the lights flicker every now and then. He snapped out of his trance when his brown eyes met those blue ones, making him blink a few times. "What are you staring at?" A small line of faded pink made its way to his cheeks.

"You" Grimmjow said bluntly and kept watching him the same way. Unconsciously he moved closer to the ginger never breaking the intense gaze they shared.

A shy smile crossed the ginger's lips and a faint blush tainted his cheeks making him look away for a few seconds. The air around them felt too sweet that it obliterated his urge to tease the panther. Instead he gave him an earnest smile "I'm really glad that we became friends Grimmjow"

The panther was taken aback by his words. He was curious to why he brought it up and more so to why would he be glad "And why is that? Aren't I supposed to be your enemy?"

Ichigo turned his gaze back to the town with a thoughtful expression "We might've been enemies before, but even then I had respect for you. You have your own code of honor, and you stood for what you believe in without regret." He took a deep breath before turning his gaze to the deep blue orbs that has been watching him with fascination as he spoke "But there is so much more to you. You may have a hard and rude exterior but beneath that you are actually quite nice when you want to be. You're very compassionate too, even if you tend to hide it very well I know it's in you. It makes sense that you don't show it living in Hueco Mondo and all but I'm glad that we became friends and I'm honored that you showed that part of you to me"

Grimmjow was beyond touched by the ginger's words. No one in his life understood him the way he did, and in such a short time. He was looking all over his face; trying to break from the daze he was in to find the words that were scrambled in his head. Their hands were on the railing, so close to each other but not touching, so Grimmjow moved his hand making a couple of his fingers hold Ichigo's.

The later was surprised by the contact, he looked down at the joined hands than up at the blue head to find him closer than before. It was a mistake to look up because now their faces were close, too close that their noses were touching.

"Ichi…" murmured the panther making the ginger's heart skip a beat. Why was his voice so sensual? Why was he looking at him in that way, turning his insides to mush? And most importantly why did his breath smell so sweet? It made Ichigo want to taste the source. Ichigo's body was practically screaming at him to close that small gap between them, to taste those lips he has been secretly dreaming about for weeks now. His heart was doing back flips in his chest, like the acrobats they watched earlier. He knew Grimmjow was eager to kiss him, the panther didn't need to say the words, but the way he was looking at him, glancing at his lips every few seconds was proof enough.

He tightened his hold on the railing needing something to brace himself with as his head leaned forward. He moved forward only an inch, causing small friction between their lips before all the warning sirens in Ichigo's mind went off making him pull away with a deep inhale and the blue head look in the other direction with a loud sigh, pulling his hand away.

'This is wrong, Grimmjow shouldn't want me. I'll only bring him pain.' Thought the ginger to himself, acting like his usual self wanting to protect everyone even if that causes him misery 'He shouldn't want me, even if I desperately wanted him' that thought made the ginger's eyes widen. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as the realization hit him. Flirting and joking around was one thing but the way his heart was beating, the way his body yearned to tastes those lips was on a different level. That wasn't just a friendly feeling. That was more, something deeper and more profound. He wasn't sure what to call it; he couldn't call it anything until he figures out what this feeling is.

The blue head was looking around, his head working a mile a minute, calculating, thinking about everything that has been happening between them. His eyes trailed to the man standing next to him to catch his dumbfounded expression "What's wrong?" He asked curious.

It took the male a few seconds before he recovered from his thoughts and looked at him returning to his usual scowl "N-Nothing" He lied, he had to figure out what this feeling is before letting any of it out.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him "Come on Ichigo, you can tell your 'friend'. I can keep a secret" he wanted the atmosphere between them to go back to normal. He was heading back to Hueco Mondo soon and he had all the time to replay the events that happened in his mind, so for now focusing on Ichigo was his priority.

The sarcastic way he said the word 'friend' made Ichigo relax knowing the panther wasn't on to him "Can you now? Well.." He said with a playful voice "I just had a realization of some sort"

The blue head raised a brow to that "What kind of realization?" He was intrigued by those words.

Ichigo hummed in amusement "Be a good kitty and I might tell you" He walked away from the railing heading home "Come on, it's getting cold"

"Teasing jerk" Grimmjow murmured to himself as he followed the other male back to the Kurosakis residence.

They walked in comfortable silence, Grimmjow looking up high at the starry sky, while Ichigo had his eyes glued to the ground he walked on, going through every detail of what he felt about the panther. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize they were nearing the house.

Just before reaching the corner street leading to the house, Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling him "Ichigo wait up" the ginger looked back to see familiar black haired girl walking towards him "Hey Tatsuki! What are you doing here?"

The girl walked up to the two men "Hey Ichigo, I was going home from work when I saw you so I thought I'd say hi. Hey blue flame" She greeted Grimmjow. Ever since meeting him she called him that since his hair looked like blue fire. The panther only nodded greeting her; he wasn't much of a greeter. He didn't mind the nickname either so he didn't object when she called him that.

Since a friend kept her word creating beautiful GrimmIchi art for me the new chapter is earlier than planned.

So with all pleasure enjoy this chapter!

Ichigo and Tatsuki stood there chatting and having a quick catch up to everything that happened in their lives, while the blue head leaned on a wall with his hands in his pockets waiting for them to finish. Ichigo told her about their adventures while she talked about her new boyfriend telling him how they met at her new job. Grimmjow's interest was piqued when she mentioned getting a job in a Dojo teaching others how to fight.

"Ok, I gotta get home and rest, I have another class to teach tomorrow morning. See you around boys" She waved at them then turned heading in the direction of her home.

Grimmjow took that as a chance "I'm gonna walk her home, see ya soon Ichi" with that Grimmjow left an astonished Ichigo standing alone in the street, watching as he caught up to the girl. They were talking about something, and Grimmjow was smiling at her. Grimmjow never smiled to anyone except to him.

Something was eating away at Ichigo. Something dark and angry making his chest ache "What is this dark feeling?" He asked out loud to the empty street clenching his fist to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone!

So here is chapter 5! I hope you like it (and don't hate me for it) or it won't ruin your Sunday!

Hope to hear from you. A review is always appreciated 3

Jealousy was foreign feeling to Ichigo, he loved the people around him dearly and cared for them all no matter how deep or shallow their relationship might have been. Putting their need before his own.

But the name of his once close friend became a constant reminder of the feeling of abandonment he got from the panther. For the past week he asked about her at least three times, eager to meet up with her without giving the ginger a reason for it.

There he sat at his and Grimmjow's table in the café, where Grimmjow first told him he wanted him, with the panther cracking up with laughter at a joke Tatsuki told. The joke was funny for sure but he didn't feel like laughing so all he did was fake a smile while Grimmjow leaned in his chair from laughing too much.

He was stirring the spoon in his cold coffee while the other two chatted away not noticing his glum mood or his silence "You two should join one of my classes sometime. I'm sure Ichigo could use the training" She joked grinning at him then turned to Grimmjow "and you should put those muscles into use" she said and poked Grimmjow's bicep with her finger.

Ichigo was about to retort saying he could easily beat them but seeing her touching Grimmjow like that made him see red. He scooted of his chair making the metal screech at the tiles with his hands making a loud bang at the table "I'm going home. I'm tired" he turned not waiting for an answer but was expecting Grimmjow to follow him.

"Why? You still haven't finished your coffee" the panther said not moving a hair from his chair.

"I'm full I don't feel like it" He looked between them and Tatsuki gave him a smile "See you soon Ichi"

"I'll follow soon" Grimmjow said looking at him then continued his conversation with the girl like nothing happened, which earned him a growl from the ginger but it went unnoticed by him, drowned down in their voices.

When he was gone Grimmjow stopped laughing and turned serious "So what happened with the Dojo?"  
Tatsuki grinned back at him "All in good time, you have to be patient blue flame" The word patient earned Tatsuki an eye roll making her laugh.

X_X

Ichigo stomped away in anger cursing in colorful language at the blue head who seemed to ignore him completely now for his friend. He wasn't sure how many days passed with jealousy eating at Ichigo like fire eats grass. The sudden interest Grimmjow had for his female friend was infuriating. Why her? Why now after he realized his own feelings and was ready to try? Why did he insist on meeting up with Ichigo but wanted to have Tatsuki there as well?

He reached the house faster than he expected, not realizing he was speed walking in anger. Going straight to his room he started pacing back and forth trying to find a reason, a way to keep Grimmjow away from his friend.

Was he too late and Grimmjow already moved on from him to someone else? That fast? They ended before they even started!

Ichigo was like that for a while pacing around, exhaling in anger as his mind went a mile a minute to the point he almost broke something but Grimmjow came in before he did.

"Watcha doing?" the blue head asked noticing the irritated aura in the room.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were having fun with Tatsuki" He took a quick glance at him before turning away taking a seat on his desk chair, needing to sit down to keep his nerves calm.

The blue head moved to lay down on Ichigo's bed "She had to leave to meet up with her boyfriend" that sentence made Ichigo even angrier. Not only he came back because she left, but he was giving his attention to her while she had a lover.

"Yeah well I'm tired, move out of my bed. I want to sleep" He stood up waiting impatiently for the panther to move.

"It's too early to sleep! And I want you to show me that move in that video game one more time" Grimmjow said casually, the ginger was very good at hiding his anger that the blue head didn't catch on to it.

"Go learn it yourself! I'm not your mentor for you to ask me about that shit. And I said move out of my bed now" he raised his voice, his anger seeping through it.

The panther raised his eyebrow at the way he was treated. No one ever treated him in disrespect and if it wasn't coming from Ichigo that person would've been turned to shreds in mere seconds. But because it was him, he let it slide "Fine. You don't want me around you can just say so, no need to be a bitch about it" Even then the panther's voice sounded teasing. He could tell that something was off with Ichigo but that's how they have operated so far, teasing each other till the other lightens up.

"I'm not being a bitch about it; you're being a rude asshole putting your needs before mine. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or any of your crap" That was the last straw for the ginger, giving him the scrapes of his time when Tatsuki wasn't free to hang out with him!

"Fine! I'm leaving then" Grimmjow said angrily and slammed the door on his way out. He opened a garaganta after stepping out of the house and disappeared through it while the ginger watched from his window. That's when the sadness took over his anger, he let his body fall on the bed burying his face into the pillow. This wasn't how it's supposed to go. His mind was creating reasons for Grimmjow leaving him, reasons why he would love Tatsuki, why he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore through the night. Ichigo was his own worst enemy without him realizing it, letting his mind pull tricks on him and create mountains out of molehills.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up the following day he hoped that Grimmjow would come by. He would try to take him out of town, to give them some kind of privacy and distance from his rival. But the panther was a no show. Not for another few days anyway.

Ichigo was growing anxious in the time the panther didn't come back. Was he mad at him? Was he done with him and didn't want to see him again? Did another war break out in Hueco Mondo and he was suffocating again without Ichigo there to save them? That last thought made his anxiousness sky rocket and worry take over him completely.

That's it, if Grimmjow didn't come by to visit by tomorrow he was going over there to check on him. Not only to calm down his anxious mind, but he missed the panther dearly, he got used to have his nuisance with him, to fool around and chill all day together.

He was wishing he was with him at the moment, through that boring day of deliveries making jokes and guesses of what the packages he delivered contained.

His next package was at the Dojo Tatsuki worked at; he was both happy and sad about that thought. He always enjoyed spending time with the girl but now she only became a painful reminder of her triumph to win Grimmjow over.

But he had a job and he was going to get it done. He wished he didn't though when he reached there. He wished Tatsuki had some sickness that kept her in bed rest and for Grimmjow to be back in Hueco Mondo suffocating or dying instead of being here, holding Tatsuki in his arms, rubbing her sides, stroking her hair. He was holding her so gently in the way he should've been holding Ichigo instead.

At that moment a whirlwind of emotions went through Ichigo. Defeat, hatred, anger, jealousy and so much more emotions that he didn't have a name for. He should be happy for them, he was the one who told Grimmjow he wasn't interested, and Tatsuki deserves someone to appreciate her. And he knew for sure that Grimmjow would, she will be the second person to witness his softer side that so far no one but Ichigo knew.

But all he could feel was hatred towards both of them. After many deep breaths to calm himself, Ichigo entered the building delivering the package without being noticed by the couple leaving as fast as he entered. He continued his day of work feeling numbness through his chest. The smile he usually greeted the customers with disappearing completely.

He returned back home to find the panther waiting for him "Missed me?" He started with his signature grin.

"No" He replied coldly passing him without a glance, letting his bangs cover his eyes. The panther raised an eyebrow to him but followed upstairs to his room where they mostly spent their time. Ichigo went straight to bed burying his face to the pillow not wanting to look at Grimmjow. The later sensing the mood Ichigo was in decided to give him space thinking he had a bad day at work and fired up the console wanting to sharpen his skills in hopes of beating the gingers at video games sometime soon.

He played for a while in silence, even turning the volume down so he wouldn't annoy Ichigo who seemed to drift to sleep. But Ichigo wasn't asleep; he was wide awake staring at the wall trying to drown out the sound of soft taps on the controller.

He shifted a little on the bed making Grimmjow look back at him and see his open eyes "You wanna play? I'm getting better" he offered wanting to help him out of the state he was in.

Ichigo took a long look at him, taking in the sight of him sitting on his bedroom floor holding the black controller in his hands.

If Grimmjow wasn't interested in him anymore why would he be coming back? Were they nothing more than friends now? He was torn inside, between being the good friend he is and screaming at the blue head till he realizes all the anger he is causing him.

His debate was cut short at the look Grimmjow gave him; it was like the panther was longing for him, gently asking him to sit by his side. That look made Ichigo feel like no one but him existed in the entire world. His body moved by itself, sitting next to him on the floor, taking the other controller and starting up the game.

What made it feel worse was the grin the blue head gave him, not his usual maniac grin, but a happy and excited one. Ichigo couldn't look at him anymore, he focused his eyes on the screen but smirked when the panther said he is gonna kick his ass.

He turned his concentration on the game, loosing count of how many times he won. For a little while he forgot about everything that happened and enjoyed his time with the panther like they did before all this started.

When Grimmjow's avatar died one more time Ichigo was standing from excitement shaming the blue head for losing and that's when all the dark emotions came back hitting him like a bus. Grimmjow was laughing at him like he laughed at Tatsukis joke, his head falling backwards, holding his knee and his shoulders moving up and down.

Was it possible he was playing both of them? Wanting to get the most fun of his visits to their world? He dropped the controller not caring if it broke and went back to bed his expression changing completely "I don't want to play anymore"

Grimmjow's happy expression dropped instantly "Afraid I'm gonna finally beat ya?" He teased, missing the sadness Ichigo had on his face.

If it wasn't that Ichigo was having feelings of hatred to the blue head he would've laughed up at him and beat him over and over but instead he buried his face to the pillow again "I'm sleepy" he murmured to him without looking.

That was it for Grimmjow "Enough of this shit. You wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me these last days?" The panther's anger was playing on the edges of his voice.

Ichigo shot out of his bed "You're the one who's been avoiding me! Wanting to spend your time with…other people. So go ahead but don't come complaining to me when they can't stand your rudeness you insolent asshole"

The panther was surprised at the angry outburst. He wasn't avoiding Ichigo, he wasn't spending as much time with him but for a reason, a very good one too. He was preparing a surprise for him that needed them to be separate for some time. But Grimmjow was always counting the minutes till he could be with the ginger again.

"What's wrong with me spending time with other people? I may be rude but I made them, made you like me didn't it?" At that moment Grimmjow's ego was hurt, that the idea of explaining his surprise was lost and turned into defending himself "Or is it that you want me to be your lap dog, flaunt me around that you tamed a dangerous Espada then lock me up when you're bored with me?"

Ichigo's eyes shot wide at his words "If it wasn't up to me they wouldn't even look at you! They despised you for what you did to me and Orihime, but I made them like you I asked them to so without me you have nothing" his voice rang through the small room and Grimmjow's expression turned dark.

"Is that what you think of me Shinigami? Do you despise me too?" Grimmjow stood still waiting for an answer. He didn't care what others thought of him, just what Ichigo thought of him.

Something about those blue eyes looked dangerous, answering would be a mistake, it would destroy whatever that's left to salvage from their breaking relationship. The ginger groaned and shoved him out of the way "It doesn't matter anyway" He left the room not looking back, not wanting to look at the eyes that looked angry but deep down held unspoken hurt.

When the panther was left alone in the room he sank in the bed looking down to the floor. How did things take this horrible turn? Why did the softness he always got from Ichigo's eyes turn into hatred? He sat still for a long time trying to find a reason, to remember something he did wrong that would set the ginger off. But nothing came to mind.

Well that was the end of this; he won't sit and wait for the most stubborn ginger to speak out. If he waited for Ichigo to speak they would be dead long before he does. Dashing out of the house he picked up on Ichigo's scent and followed it. The ginger moved around the streets in a way showing he didn't have a destination in mind.

He followed the trail till he found Ichigo in the nearby forest standing in the middle of a circle of broken trees. In all the time they spent together, even when they fought Grimmjow never saw Ichigo in this state. So angry that he took it out, breaking thins down to release his anger. The ginger was standing there heaving, blank eyes with red knuckles from punching the trees.

Grimmjow walked towards him slowly, Ichigo didn't need to turn to know he was there.

"You wanna tell me what your problem is? Or do you despise me so much you can't stand looking at me?" Grimmjow asked going straight to the point. He had enough beating around the bush that would last him a life time.

Ichigo turned his angry gaze towards the blue head "My problem? My problem is you, you lying mischievous son of a bitch. Tell me why have you been coming here all this time? Was it really for me or because you were looking for people to fuck around with?"

"When have I ever lied to you? If you can't see why I've been coming to this dreadful place all this time then that's on you for being a blind oblivious idiot. Don't come blaming that on me."

"No, do tell this idiot what's your reason. I'm all ears!"

"I've been coming here for you! Why else would I?" Grimmjow's patience was running out and he wasn't gonna hold back his feelings anymore.

"Then why have you been spending all your time with Tatsuki? And when she isn't around you ask about her like a teenager having their first crush?" Ichigo's voice was rising again with each word he spoke.

"Because…" It was too early to tell him the real reason, or his surprise would be ruined. "Not that I have any feelings towards her but so what if I do? What difference is it to you anyway? So what if I have a crush on someone else? Shouldn't you be happy for your 'friend'?"

"Stop lying to me! Not only you lie to me but you go on seducing a taken woman! Are you that low?" Ichigo's voice was tone the panther was unfamiliar with, a mix of anger and hatred directed towards him.

"What gave you the fucking idea that I'm interested in her in the first place?" Grimmjow have had it with this thing. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU WITH HER" Ichigo's voice filled the empty forest around them. "I saw you holding her, holding her the way you should've been holding me" That was the breaking point to Ichigo, his anger reached a critical point and it all lashed out on the blue head. He dashed towards him aiming a punch after the other.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at his words, finally it made sense. He dodged the punches but didn't raise his fists to hit back "I'm not fighting you Ichigo. Stop your madness and listen to me" He yelled trying to pull him out of the angry trance he seemed to be in, but it was all in vein.

When the rain of punches didn't stop he tried to reason through them "I was holding her, because she was heartbroken. Her boyfriend broke up with her, and I was the first to see her after the break up. I was comforting her the way I've watched you do so many times"

Even though the words were registered in Ichigo's mind their meaning didn't sink in. The fact that Grimmjow didn't fight back was turning his anger to rage "What do you even know about heartbreak to comfort someone?"

"I know because I've been pining over you for weeks" Grimmjow yelled at him and held his hands to stop him from moving "I've been flirting with you all this time, coming her everyday to see you and yet all you saw in me was a friend. I know plenty about heartbreak" Grimmjow's voice wasn't angry as he spoke. It was honest, tired. He wanted for Ichigo to finally realize his feelings towards him.

But the anger that took over Ichigo screamed the word 'Lie' to his mind. He dropped Grimmjow to the floor pushing a leg behind the panthers making him lose his balance, then instantly straddling him and laying punches on him none stop "You made me feel special to you then you go treating others the way you treat me. You lied and manipulated me"

Grimmjow stayed still as the ginger laid a punch after the other bruising his face, making his lips and nose bleed. He let Ichigo take all his anger out on him. That was the first time in the panther's life that he didn't fight back, which spoke loads about how Grimmjow felt about the ginger. If it wasn't for Ichigo being completely out of his mind he would've been able to see that.

Ichigo kept punching him till his hand hurt. When he stopped, and took a look at the panther who had bruises and blood all over his face, he woke up from his trance realizing what he has done.

Grimmjow has endured so much through their times together. Ichigo flirted with him and toyed with his feelings, leading him on to the hope that something can happen between them even though he didn't plan on it until a few days ago. He was comforting his friend in his stead; he showed more affection and compassion for Ichigo's sake. And yet the ginger couldn't handle one bad feeling, the feeling of jealousy that came at him for no reason.

The tears couldn't be held back anymore as they rolled down the ginger's cheeks "What have I done? What have I done to you?" self loathe and hatred took over Ichigo. He hurt Grimmjow physically and emotionally. He is the worst friend anyone could be.

The tears came out as waterfalls and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He dropped his head to Grimmjow's chest trying to hide from him, to hide his shame of what he has become. He cried to the Espadas chest but didn't receive anything from the male beneath him for a while.

Grimmjow laid there still not moving a single hair. His pride was hurt and his heart was broken because of what Ichigo did to him. He was deep in thought, thinking about when it became ok for him to be someone's punching bag, how his attraction to Ichigo has changed so much about him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts hearing the sniffles and whimpers Ichigo made as he cried to his chest. He sat up slowly taking Ichigo with him, struggling to pull his hands away from his face "Why are you crying Ichi?" He asked in a gentle tone which only made the cries worsen.

"Why aren't you leaving? Why would you go through all this for me?" Ichigo asked through sniffles, blinking the tears away so he could see him better.

The panther sighed at his questions "Do I have to spell it out for you?" when the ginger gave no reply Grimmjow spoke again "I like you Ichigo, I've always liked you. I agreed to be your friend so I can be with you because I would rather suffer through all this instead of not being with you."

The sweet voice Grimmjow spoke in and the soft look his eyes gave made Ichigo's breath stop. He was giving him so much more than he deserves while he goes treating him like shit.

The blue head didn't deserve any of this, he deserved so much better. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and looked at him, at those soft lips he wanted to kiss so badly. He lingered at them and was about to lean in but instead got off and away from him "You should leave Grimmjow. I'm nothing but trouble for you, I'm only gonna keep hurting you"

The panther scrambled to his feet following him "I don't care. I want to be by your side, all that doesn't matter"

"Look what I have done to you!" He turned looking at him "I've turned you into a mess just because I couldn't handle being jealous. I'm only gonna keep hurting you"

"Then hurt me! Show me your worst part, all your madness, your insanity coz I'm not going anywhere"

His words gave Ichigo an astonished look. He didn't know what to say or do but lucky for him Grimmjow did.

"Oh for fucks sake" the panther grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him crashing their lips together. This time Ichigo kissed back not letting the surprise stop him from it, he kissed him with fervor making Grimmjow want to feel more of him.

Ichigo's hand went straight up to the blue locks tugging at them while Grimmjow's hands held on to the ginger's waist pulling him as close as he dared, pushing his hand under the shirt caressing the soft skin beneath it.

Their kiss was passionate, hungry, letting out all their emotions through it. Grimmjow didn't care that his lips hurt as he pushed to deepen the kiss more, but the ginger did, pulling away when he tasted the blood on his lips. They were both out of breath, looking into each other's eyes "Do you understand now? Would you let this, would you let me through that thick stubborn skull of yours?"

Ichigo was gasping for breath, for words to warn the blue head about how he would only hurt him, but the look he got from the panther was one of determination telling him he isn't backing away no matter what. So he simply nodded to him making a smile take over Grimmjow's lips.

The ginger couldn't stand the sight of blood on him anymore so he proceeded to rip the sleeve of Grimmjow's shirt and wiped off the blood from his face and lips gently not to cause him more pain.

Grimmjow didn't object when he ripped it off but decided to joke about it anyway "You go breaking my face and now my clothes?" He joked which earned him a glare from the ginger. The joke was too premature for him to laugh at it, there wasn't a universe were Ichigo would laugh about that joke.

After cleaning the blood the best he could, he tossed the garment away then pulled Grimmjow to sit next to him leaning their backs on a tree. After all that happened Ichigo needed to sit down and clear his mind. They sat there in silence for who knows how long. The panther looked around at the broken trees as if a rhino crashed through them "What happened here?"

Ichigo was looking up at the sky, watching as the last rays of light disappear into darkness. Ichigo looked around before turning his gaze towards him "I kinda took my anger out on the trees" he said sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"Why were you this angry?" He asked looking at him.

Ichigo sighed to his question, he didn't want to answer but he owed Grimmjow that much, way more as a matter of fact "I was jealous. You kept asking about Tatsuki, laughing at her jokes, smiling at her the way you would only smile to me. Then when I went to deliver something to the Dojo I saw you holding her and it just blew up. You didn't come back for days and when you did, you went to her instead and I couldn't stand it. I thought you chose her over me because I kept pushing you away" Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes on Grimmjow's feeling ashamed of himself, for letting his emotions take over him like that.

The panther watched him carefully as he spoke, catching on to every movement of his eyes, and quiver of his lips as he spoke "I didn't choose her over you, she is helping me with a surprise I have been preparing for you. And when I went to the Dojo, I could feel her depressed aura and did what you would do in that situation, to comfort a friend in need."

Ichigo looked at him with intimate eyes "I didn't know Espadas could be this emotional" He teased.

"I didn't know humans could be that emotionally stupid" He teased back then a smile made its way to them both.

"What surprise are you planning?" Grimmjow shook his head "It's not ready yet. You have to wait and see, if you could control your jealousy that is"

The ginger scowled at him, he was very curious to what this surprise that almost broke them apart was. But the panther seemed to be excited about it so he played along "Fine, I'll wait. But I have a surprise for you that can't wait" Ichigo stood up, quickly pulling Grimmjow with him and started walking in what seemed a random direction to the blue head.

"Where are we going?" The breeze blew gently around them in the night as they walked. Ichigo has been planning this for a while so he didn't want to give away any of it "Just wait and you'll see" He sang as he walked ahead, holding Grimmjow's hand as they walked.

They reached a small clearing in the forest with a large stone planted in the middle of it. Ichigo walked up towards it then stopped a few steps away "take a look"

Grimmjow had a confused look on his face; he stepped closer to the stone taking a look at it, which turned his confusion to bewilderment. He stood there in awe as he read the carvings on the tombstone. It had the names of his fallen men and the writing 'Loyal fighters who shall never be forgotten' Disbelief was written all over his face "What is this?"

"When you told me about them you seemed to really miss having them around, I can't bring them back but at least this way they won't be forgotten" he had a smile as he spoke hoping he liked his gift.

Grimmjow was dumbfounded; Espadas had no rituals for their fallen man of any kind. What Ichigo did was human but Grimmjow had so much appreciation for it, he was really happy to have a grounded place for his men "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me".

The panther had an expression Ichigo never saw on him before; one he would never forget in million years. He looked happy and grateful in a genuine way that made all the serious and teasing features he usually had disappear completely. He stayed silent watching as the blue head crouched in front of the stone running his hand along the carvings.

They might have been his subordinates and he kicked their asses daily but they were the closest thing he had to family. "Thank you Ichigo" his voice was low but the ginger heard him clearly. He knelt beside him looking at the stone then at him "You're welcome"

The blue head then turned to him, gently held his chin and moved closing the gap between their lips. The kiss wasn't forceful or hungry like before, it was gentle as if Grimmjow was thanking him through it and Ichigo gladly returned the kiss.

They kissed in the same tenderness for a few more moments before breaking away; they looked into each other eyes for god knows how long. Grimmjow's gaze unwavering and Ichigo melting more to it.

"Grimm…I..I think" The ginger felt himself chocking on his words as he tried to speak, like a hand was pulling them out of his throat. But before he could say another word the panther's hand was on his lips stopping him "Don't." He moved his hand from the soft lips to caress his cheek "Don't push yourself to say something you're not ready for"

Ichigo leaned in to his touch, pushing his cheek more to the panther's hand. He was grateful to how patient he was being with him and nodded to his words.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" Grimmjow took a last glance at the tombstone before getting up with the ginger following.

They walked in silence at first with a small distance between them, which grew smaller with each step until their fingers were interlaced together and the ginger leaning towards Grimmjow.

The later didn't object or push him away. He was glad to finally be here after it took them so long. They stood at the front door still hand in hand as their eyes met "Go rest, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait you're leaving?" he didn't like the idea of Grimmjow leaving him, the fear of him not returning lingered in the back of his head.

"I need to rest too; it has been a long day. I'll be back I promise. You know I always keep my word" he ran his finger down the gingers cheek.

"Stay here, rest here with me. Don't go!" He held on to his hand tighter. He hated the idea of him leaving.

Grimmjow sighed and looked away which made Ichigo more anxious "Why are you leaving?"

The panther looked up again at him "I need time…to heal Ichigo"

That's when it dawned on him; those words were like cold water splashed at the gingers face. He wronged him more than he imagined "I hurt you pride! I'm…I'm so sorry Grimm." He moved closer holding his cheeks in both hands "Stay please; let me help heal what I damaged"

The blue head couldn't resist his soft voice and earnest look he gave him, melting under his touch "I'll stay" those two words made a warm smile take over Ichigo's lips.

He lead the way inside and took him to his room "I'll be back" He left the room to grab a wet cloth and came back to find Grimmjow sitting on the floor where he would usually sleep whenever he stayed over.

Ichigo wasn't having any of that, he pulled him to a stand and pushed him to sit on the bed, and sat on the chair in front of him to wipe away the rest of the dried blood "Is it hurting?" He asked looking at him.

"A little, don't worry about it, I heal fast remember" he reassured him with a small smile.

After cleaning the blood away, he found Grimmjow some comfy clothes to sleep in. The panther wasn't used to Ichigo being that gentle with him. He was considerate before, always wanting him to feel welcomed but this felt different.

When he changed into the clothes the ginger gave him, Ichigo looked away feeling more self aware about seeing his physique.

But when the blue head was about to pull out the futon he usually slept on from the closet Ichigo stopped him "No, you're sleeping with me tonight"

Those words made a smirk appear on the panther's lips and a blush on Ichigo's cheeks "Not like that! I-I want to keep you close that's all"

His smirk turned into a smile and nod followed. Ichigo felt awkward, he wasn't sure how to act around Grimmjow anymore which didn't go unnoticed by the panther, so he pulled him closer taking a hand in his and kissed his lips "how about we go to sleep?"

Ichigo felt dazed by the unexpected kiss, he nodded and followed to bed lying next to Grimmjow with a small space between them.

"I wanna hold you" Grimmjow said making a loud gulp go down the ginger's throat before nodding and scooting closer towards him.

Grimmjow watched him as he came closer and wrapped his arms around his torso, holding Ichigo close like that made him ecstatic. Ichigo was uncomfortable at first, he wasn't used to sleeping in someone's arms yet he felt safe, so safe that he fell asleep in no time "Night Grimm" he murmured before falling out of consciousness making a smile cross the panther's lips "Night Ichi"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again lovelies! After the sorrows of the last chapter a fluffy one is a must.

So here we are, some adorable GrimmIchi moments that I hope you enjoy.

Do tell me what you think! Happy reading \M/

The day following Grimmjow woke up from what can be called the best sleep of his life.

He and Ichigo slept in complete sync in each other's arm, they didn't move around much which meant they stayed close to each other. Orange was the first thing that met Grimmjow's eyes as they opened, he was spooning Ichigo with his nose pushed to the ginger's neck. He inhaled deeply taking in his fruity scent making him smile.

Ichigo moved around a little stretching his body then turning around to those intense blue eyes "Morning" He murmured sleepily their noses touching.

"Morning" his voice was almost a whisper. Ichigo still had sleep in his eyes, but seeing Grimmjow there made him smile and lean forward kissing his lips. The blue head was taken aback by the kiss but it didn't take him too long to recover and kiss him back. The kiss started off gentle but was getting deeper the more their lips met.

Grimmjow's fingers tangled with the vibrant orange locks then moved down to hold the gingers neck. The warmth of that hand and the softness of those lips woke Ichigo fully. When he realized what was happening he scrambled out of the bed looking to the other side of the room "Ummm…Did you sleep well?" His cheeks were bright red knowing the first thing he did that morning was to kiss Grimmjow so passionately so he tried to think about something else.

The panther chuckled to himself; he liked how timid the ginger could be sometimes "Yeah. Best sleep I had in a while" He replied after getting out of bed stretching "Are you working today?"

Ichigo was rummaging through his closet for something to wear "Yeah, I'm heading out in 15 minutes. What about you? Going back to Hueco or staying?" He secretly wanted him to stay, he was still anxious about the events of the evening before.

Grimmjow walked up behind him standing close "I don't know yet. I might go back until tomorrow" That made Ichigo shoot up and turn around putting their faces too close, making Ichigo lose his breath "Stay" He murmured lost in those dazzling blue eyes.

"Are you worried I won't come back?" his eyes stayed on the gingers. Ichigo wasn't able to answer with words so he only nodded and tried to look away but was in some sort of a trance that he couldn't.

"I'll be back I promise. I have something to take care of over there." Ichigo sighed but nodded his anxiousness playing on the edges of his brain.

"How about this, I'll be back waiting for you here by the time you finish work" Ichigo had a smile at that "Sounds good, don't be late though" he teased and left the panther alone in the room. He came back a few seconds later pecked Grimmjow's lips then left again.

The panther only smiled before leaving the house and opened a garganta crossing to the other side.

X_X

Ichigo worked faster that day than he ever did, he was excited to go back and see the panther again. He was practically power walking home eager to see his signature grin, but was met with disappointment when he didn't find him waiting leaning on the wall by the front door like he usually did.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo looked up to find Grimmjow sitting on the roof and a smile creeped its way to the ginger's lips "What are you doing up there!"

Grimmjow didn't answer but gestured for him to join. Ichigo was hesitant but joined nonetheless flash stepping to sit next to him "The view is nice from here" he pointed at the sun setting in the horizon and the sky turning from blue to orange red.

Ichigo never really did see the view from their roof before and the panther was right, it looked beautiful from up there. It took him back to the times when they sat on top of Las Noches when they fought Areshi with the blue head looking at the horizon. Grimmjow had a thing for calming views which the ginger admired.

"What did you need to take care of?" he asked wanting to start a conversation. "You'll know in a couple of days" He simply replied which made Ichigo more curious. "Is this related to the surprise you have been brewing?" That earned the ginger a wide grin from the blue head and a nod.

"It better be good with all your secrecy" he said with an eye roll. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before the ginger jumped down telling him to follow "Come on, it's time I taught you that move you asked me about"

The panther grinned at him and nodded jumping down and followed to the gingers room. They spent the whole night playing different kind of games; Ichigo would never forget the joyful look Grimmjow had when he nailed the move he has been trying for weeks.

As the night passed Ichigo was leaning more and more on Grimmjow, by the end of it he had his head resting on the panther's shoulder with a big yawn "Someone's sleepy" He joked and the ginger nodded. He tried to stand up but wobbled around before falling on Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow was silent watching him as he moved then fell on top of him. The ginger wriggled around trying to get up pushing his ass to the blue heads groin making a grunt erupt from his throat "What are you doing?" his voice was husky as he spoke.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked at him "Trying to go to bed" he mumbled and moved again feeling something hard beneath him. He looked down trying to figure out where the hardness came from, it took him a few seconds to realize what it was and when he did he had a deep blush take over his cheeks, springing to his feet "I'm going to bed" he jumped right into his bed hiding under the covers.

Grimmjow stayed still until his problem died down before getting up towards the bed "Scoot over" He pulled up the covers lying next to the ginger who was still blushing a little with his eyes closed pretending the reason of his blush wasn't right in front of him.

The panther may have his problem gone, but he didn't want it to be. He placed a hand on the ginger's waist pulling him closer, his hand slid under Ichigo's shirt caressing the soft skin beneath it making the ginger gasp "Grimm…" he breathed out unsure what to do.

Grimmjow leaned forward taking Ichigo's lips in his, sucking on the bottom one as his hands went upwards discovering more of him. Ichigo kissed him back feeling his body burning up under the man's touch, a muffled moan came through their kiss making Grimmjow push him to his back lying on top of him, his mouth moving down from the kiss bruised lips to his neck and shoulder kissing along the way.

Ichigo's hands tugged at the blue locks as he moved away from his lips, he was panting hard trying to unscramble his mush of a brain. A sharp inhale came out of him at the feeling of something wet against his chest. Grimmjow ran his tongue at his nipple before taking it into his mouth making the shorter man quiver at his touches.

Grimmjow felt like he was in a frenzy touching Ichigo after all the patient waiting, he wanted to feel every bit of him, to touch ever patch of tanned skin on the ginger's body. He switched to the other nipple flicking his tongue at it repeatedly making Ichigo buck his hips "Grimm…please" He tugged more at his hair making him stop his movements. Grimmjow looked up to a panting Ichigo with messed up hair from pushing his head too much to the pillow.

"I'm not ready yet…" He spoke after catching his breath, after what they went through Ichigo made a promise to himself to always be honest about his feelings with the panther so nothing like that ever happen again.

Grimmjow took a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves down, it didn't help that much but it was enough to make him move away from the ginger and lay next to him. Ichigo turned to his side looking at the panther's expression "I'm sorry Grimm I…" the panther moved fast kissing his lips shutting him up "Don't be. But do tell me when you are, I'm very…eager"

Ichigo had a smile on his lips to how patient the panther have been with him "How are you so nice?" he snuggled closer to him, pushing his head to the blue head's chest.

Grimmjow only smiled to his words "You bring it out of me I guess" he buried his nose into the orange locks drowning in the ginger's scent as he drifted to sleep with Ichigo following not so long after.

After a few hours of restful sleep Grimmjow woke up with Ichigo still in his arms. He stayed there a little enjoying holding him then carefully untangled himself from the ginger's limbs and left the house quietly to get the final part of his surprise ready.

The curtains of his room being open made the bright sunlight hit his face making him grumble and move in to hide from it. Grazing his hand on the mattress he felt cold, peeking open one eye made him frown immediately. He was gone! Sleep just exchanged its place with annoyance. He sat upright on the bed, grumbling to himself. He was pissed that Grimmjow would leave like that. Why would he and where did he go to?

He got out of bed and started preparing himself for the day ahead of him when the front door to the house opened. "Oi Ichigo you here?" Grimmjow called as he entered the house.

Ichigo came downstairs all dressed up, ready for work. "Here." He simply stated.

"Going somewhere?" He asked looking him up and down. He walked up to stand before him. "Work. Where did you disappear to?"

He held his sides pulling him closer "I was getting something done" he said vaguely wanting to tease him a little.

"And that is?" He questioned with his everyday scowl.

"Remember the surprise I have been preparing for you?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke "well...I kinda have a job now" he said sheepishly.

He was about to complain when he suddenly paused replaying those words again. "A JOB? WHEN?HOW?WHAT?EH?!" He exclaimed in complete surprise.

He grinned seeing his confusion "That's what Tatsuki have been helping me with, I got a job at the Dojo she works in. When we talked about me looking for a job I wanted something to do with fighting and this seemed like the perfect one."

Ichigo had an astonished look, everything finally making sense "And you're working there as? And and when do you start?" His tone pitched up, excitement becoming evident in his voice.

"Teaching martial arts to groups and as a private instructor. I start tomorrow" he was happy to see his excitement and pulled him closer making their chests touch "guess you're gonna be seeing even more of me now"

He pushed himself on him, hugging him tight. "That's amazing! I am proud you!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Grimmjow had a smile hearing those words and hugged him tightly "want me to come with you to work?" He asked while still holding him close.

He smiled at the idea "It would make the deliveries more fun. Wait! Does this mean you're staying here? Like permanently here?" The panther nodded in response "That's why I went back to Hueco Mondo. I told Tia that I'm staying here, I might go back if they needed me but I'm officially moving to the world of the living"

The idea of having Grimmjow with him all the time, to be able to hold him all the time as much as he wanted made a wide genuine smile take over his lips. Everything Grimmjow did for him made him feel so special, no one treated him in that way before and certainly no one turned their life around just to be with him.

"How about you drop your work for today?" Grimmjow suggested wanting to spend the day with Ichigo having fun together instead of him delivering people's shit.

Ichigo stood there contemplating the idea, then grinned at him "Sure, but if I ever go short for skipping work you're gonna pay up" He joked "So where do you wanna go?" He took his hand leading him out of the house.

The panther shrugged his shoulders "What else haven't I seen from the world of the living?" Ichigo smiled at that "I know where to go" Grimmjow gave him a questioning look making Ichigo shake his head "It's a surprise you have to wait and see" That made the panther role his eyes but followed along with the ginger's plan.

As they walked their hands stayed together, it was a simple hold that tightened with every step until their fingers interlaced together.

Obviously Grimmjow didn't mind the contact and Ichigo quite enjoyed it, the panther was tender in his touches which made Ichigo want to feel more of those touches.

Ichigo had led him to an indoor ice rink. Stopping before the gate he turned to face him. "We are ice skating today, it's summer!"

"Ice skating?" He blinked a couple of times taking the site in before a grin appeared on his face "let's do this" He led the way in, excitement written all over his face.

He was taken by surprise with Grimmjow pulling him inside. But a grin soon took over. They stood by the ice rink with others skating watching them at first before putting on the skates they were given. "Can you even skate, kitty?" He teased, looking up at him.

"I never tried it but it seems exciting" he stood and slowly walked towards the ice.

Ichigo had been the first to enter, skating a little away from Grimmjow guessing Grimmjow would join him. With the first step he almost slipped and held on to the railing "what the fuck!" He yelled out making a few parents glare at him.

His yell made the ginger look over and turn around only to laugh at how Grimmjow looked, adorable to him, scary to others. He skated over and stopped in front of him. "Let me teach you?" He held out his hand for Grimmjow with a smile.

Grimmjow was a little ashamed for almost falling like that but when Ichigo smiled at him that way he smiled back. Who fucking cares if he looked idiotic "yeah.." he took his hand and did his best to stand up without slipping.

Ichigo gripped his hand tight as he skated backwards a little. He held both his hands to make sure he wouldn't fall. "You're too hunched over. Straighten your back." He chuckled a little, "Think of it as walking. Take baby steps one at a time." His eyes fixated on Grimmjow's feet as he took steps backwards letting the man try moving.

Grimmjow did as told and moved slowly forward and straightened his back. Soon enough he was skating with the ginger. He gave him a big grin excited that he succeeded.

Ichigo shot a grin right back at him. "There you go!" He happily exclaimed and very slowly let his hands go one at a time, skating backwards watching over his boyfriend's steps.

He followed him slowly at first but soon picked up his pace and was skating next to him "this is so much fun" he exclaimed and held Ichigo's hand lacing their fingers together

He laughed holding his hand and pulling him with him to the centre. The blue head looked around and saw some other skaters spinning on the ice "can you do that?" He asked pointing at them.

"Eh..we can." Though he was concerned about Grimmjow's skating he still agreed to. "Don't blame me if you fall!" He teased

"Oh I'm not doing it. I wanna watch you" he grinned at him "so go ahead"

"No way!" He moved his hands to gesture a big no. "I have never done it before!"

"There's a first time for everything right? Come on Ichi...for me?" He asked with a cute smile

The ginger shot a hard glare at him, hoping he would budge but when the panther didn't he sighed heavily, glancing over his shoulder to the others who did the spin real well. "Fine! But if you laugh, I'll break your jaw!" He grumbled before skating away from him a little

"I won't. Promise" he grinned and watched him closely ready to step in if he was going to fall.

He took a deep breath as he prepared himself watching the others for awhile and picked up how to. So he began to slide, turn and glide on ice, skipping on air and spinning, he moved swiftly yet elegantly. With a graceful skip he did a good spin, causing a scratch on ice as he glided across, coming to a halt just before Grimmjow.

Ichigo had surprise written all over his face, not believing he actually succeeded.

Grimmjow watched him in disbelief at how graceful he was. He put his arms around his waist when he stopped in front of him and pulled him to a passionate kiss "you were amazing. I knew you could do it" Grimmjow had hearts coming out of his eyes; he had this prideful and loving look as he held Ichigo in his arms.

He barely could kiss him; pulling away he chuckled with a grin. His cheeks flushed pink seeing Grimmjow looking at him like that making his heart flutter. "I did it! I can't believe it!" He held onto his shirt.

"Well I knew you could" Grimmjow said rather smugly feeling proud of him. They skated around some more holding hands "What's our next stop? Or did you not plan that far?"

He shook his head, sliding to the exit of the ice rink pulling him along. "I got the entire day planned!"

"Is that so" he gave him an interested look "is the rest if the day a surprise too?" He asked while changing the skates to his shoes "Obviously!" He stood up waiting for him. "It's no fun if I told you! Hurry up!"

He frowned pulling his eyebrows together "You know, we can be faster if I carried you" he teased

"Dont you dare pick me up!" He stepped a little further away from him. He waited till he caught up to him, holding his hand. "Anything you wanna do? I'm sure I can squeeze it in the plan!" He looked a lot excited and cheerful, loving the calm atmosphere they had between them.

"We never went bowling before. You promised we could go sometime but we never did!"

"Bowling..? Ehh, I don't like that place." He mumbled under his breath with a sigh. "We are going bowling!" He shot a smile at him, leading them to the nearest bowling zone.

"Why don't you like it?" He asked as they entered taking a look at the place, it was dimly lit with several lanes on both sides. A bar/restaurant was there too serving all kinds of junk food.

They picked up their bowling shoes and went to put them on.

He shook his head in a reply. "Nevermind. Let's just enjoy ourselves." He shot a grin at him before walking into the wide space.

His eyebrow went up looking at him then ignored the matter. They picked an empty lane and Grimmjow let him pick the names while he picked a ball "I have to bring them all down right?"

"Yup." He nodded, walking up next to him. "All of them down in one go." He replied watching those pins down the lane.

He grinned at him and nodded. He watched some players how they were throwing the balls then did the same knocking eight of them "not bad for my first try"

The ginger gave him an impressed face, a smirk played on his lips. "You're good at this." He gestured to grab another ball. "Or were you just lucky?" He teased

He smirked at him "I'm good at aiming and you know it. Now show me what you got" he challenged

"Eh.." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I'm not playing!" His cheeks were a faded pink. "You go on. Knock them all. C'mon."

"Why not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "does it have something to do with why you don't like this place?"

He rolled his eyes. "No!..You ask too many questions!"

"And you barely answer any of them" he picked up a ball and held it in front of the ginger "or is it you're scared Ill beat you again?"

He frowned to the challenging. Grimmjow knew how to push his buttons and he didn't like that one bit. He wasn't gonna back down from this challenge, or any challenge for that matter. "Like that's gonna happen!" He rolled his eyes, snatching the ball from him and walked to stand by the lane. Though it wasn't too crowded he still felt eyes on him.

Taking a deep breath he took his first shot. The ball rolled a certain distance, before it could hit the pins it rolled out the lane. It only made him earn low laughs from the ones around them making him roll his eyes to hide away his embarrassment. "Happy now?" He frowned to Grimmjow.

Hearing the low laughs Grimmjow glared at them making them stop and turn away from the couple.

He picked up another ball handing it to the ginger "come one Ichi I know you can do it" he encouraged and kissed his cheek before turning him towards the lane.

He rolled his eyes holding the ball and turning around. "I can't do it, Grimmjow! Why don't you play!" He held the ball for him to take instead. He still was annoyed and embarrassed by his failure

"Let's make a bet. If I knock down all of the pins you will try again" he kept his gaze on Ichigo's not wavering for a second

His brows furrowed once again, exaggerating a sigh. "Fine." He knew Grimmjow wasn't gonna let it go, denying his bet wouldn't do a thing. He pushed the ball on his chest waiting for him to take it.

He grinned at him and took the ball. After adjusting his stand he threw the ball and knocked them all down shooting his fist to the air in victory.

"That was neat!" Ichigo had a wide grin, impressed by him.

He turned to the ginger with a wide grin and picked up another ball "You helped me with the ice skating how about I help you with this?" He offered with a sweet smile..

The grin was swept away to a scowl when he offered him the ball. "You're annoying.." He took the ball from him and stood right in front of him, staying close to him. "And yet here you are" he teased, Grimmjow was too busy focusing on how close Ichigo was earning him a nudge him by Ichigo's elbow with a small grin. "What? Don't you wanna teach me, Senpai?~" He teased

He stood behind him pushing him to the lane, his hand held the back of Ichigo's "it's simple Ichi, look where you want to shoot the ball, take a deep breath and let it out of your hand. Don't throw it just let it go" he moved his hand with the gingers guiding him through it. Even though his mouth and body moved with the ginger but Grimmjow's mind was drowning in his scent and the joy of having their bodies close like that.

Ichigo wasn't in a better state either; all he could focus on was Grimmjow! But he didn't want to let the man down, so he followed every little word Grimmjow said and did exactly what he was told. Surprisingly he was able to knock down eight of them, making him jump a little within Grimmjow's arms in joy. "I did it. Hell yeah!" He grinned widely

"Told ya" he said excitedly happy at the joyful expression he had. "A kiss for the champion?" He asked and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Yes please!" He pushed himself on him with a grin, standing on his tippy toes to kiss him, both melting in the gentle meet of their lips.

They kissed till they ran out of breath, the kiss turning more passionate than intended. Grimmjow's lips were curved up when he moved away "my turn" he said excitedly and went to pick another ball. He followed his own advice and threw the ball hitting nine of them "we should've come here long time ago" he was ecstatic being so good at bowling. "Want my help with this one too?"

He shook his head while picking up a ball for himself. "I can do it myself!" He said confidently, avoiding the people who watched them in amusement. He just couldn't fail this time. Taking a deep breath he did the exact same thing Grimmjow taught him, letting the ball roll and hit nine of them. With the ball rolling away it had knocked that one pin standing tall; he had knocked out all the pins. It only made him give a victorious smirk to the ones around.

Grimmjow yelled in excitement "my boyfriend is a champion" Those words made Ichigo freeze in place. So far they haven't put any labels on their relationship but Grimmjow's words gave them a serious label "Boyfriend?" he turned towards him with a questioning look waiting for an answer.

The panther was silent for a few seconds thinking of the best way to word his thoughts "Yeah boyfriend. Isn't that what we are now?" he stood in front of him holding his hand in his own "I mean… We spend a lot of time together, we're very close. We kiss… a lot, isn't that what boyfriends do?"

Ichigo was lost in those blue eyes, so soft and inviting and he was right. His mind wandered to all the things they did together, they even slept on the same bed now. All that is left was two naked bodies grinding and it would be a complete functioning relationship.

That last thought made Ichigo have a deep blush over his cheeks. He looked away from the blue eyes watching him intently taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart before looking back at them with a warm smile "Yeah I guess we are. I mean yes we are…boyfriends" He sounded happy saying those words which showed clearly in his eyes for the blue head.

The ginger tippy toed again wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling him to a kiss which the later gladly returned, holding on to his waist pulling him closer. They were too lost in each other that they missed the people looking at them in awe.

The kiss was too short to Grimmjow's liking but breathing was a must. They broke the kiss but their faces were mere inches apart, looking deep into those blue orbs making Ichigo lose his breath so he pulled back from him, handing him a ball "How about we finish this game?"

"Now that you have it figured out time for a bet. What do I get if I win?" He asked tossing the ball from one hand to the other easily, not caring how heavy it was.

Grimmjow's excitement was the fuel to his excitement. He rolled his eyes with a grin. "I'll get you catnips?"

He looked him up and down "I already have my catnips. Give me something I don't have"

His cheeks flushed a little to him checking him out. He pushed the blue head by the back to the lane. "Ask for whatever. I'll get you one thing!" He paused, peeking from his back, "What do I get?"

He threw the ball scoring a ten then shrugged at him "whatever you want too?" He gave him a blue ball and winked at him "it's for good luck"

He rolled his eyes taking the ball from him and throwing it. It was a nine again! He desperately waited for the ball to hit that one pin but that didn't happen. He shot a quick glare at him. "That ball didn't let me win!"

"My bad. I should've given it the extra blessing" he threw another ball hitting a nine as well, the last one shook a little but didn't fall down making him scowl.

He picked another blue ball and kissed it while keeping his eyes on Ichigo's "try it now"

Though he was scowling he couldn't help the chuckle watching him. "This better work!" He took the ball and took his shot, scoring a complete ten. "Welp, that 'extra blessing' did work." "It always does" he had a confident look as he placed a kiss on the gingers cheek.

Ichigo knew there was no way he would win fair against him; Grimmjow was not only an experienced hunter but also a perfect aim. So when he was about to take the shot he stood next to him and put his palm on the lower part of the panther's back making his hand flail and the ball roll to the side scoring a zero.

Ichigo instantly turned looking away, avoiding the glare he got and hiding his own smirk. He picked a ball and took his shot scoring a nine giving him a wide grin.

"Last shot decides who wins. Ready to lose?" He glared at him before taking his shot scoring a ten then turned to him looking rather proud of himself.

"What if it's a tie?" He asked while picking another blue ball. He held it up to him. "I need your blessing again."

"Then I do your thing and you do mine" he had a smug look as he leaned towards Ichigo kissing his lips "now all of you is blessed not only the ball"

He chuckled within the kiss before turning to the lane. He rolled his ball, waiting patiently. He grinned widely when he scored a ten again, but that grin swept away to form a blank expression. He turned his neck to face Grimmjow, blinking, "Is this a tie then?"

Grimmjow grinned as well to the hit, Ichigo was a fast learner. He thought about it for a little bit "yeah it's a tie" he replied as they walked away from the lanes to grab their shoes.

That made the ginger smile having the perfect idea for the blue head "Let's head home then" His excitement showed which made the panther skeptical to what he had planned "What are you gonna make me do!" The ginger only replied with an evil smirk "You shall see"

When they reached the Kurosaki residence Ichigo pulled Grimmjow to the kitchen where Yuzu was working on dinner "You are gonna cook us dinner" he stated looking at him with a wide grin making the panther scowl at him "I have never cooked anything in my life"

Yuzu looked between the two men with a questioning look "I'm fine with cooking dinner for us Ichi-ni"

Ichigo shook his head "He lost a bet, that's his punishment" That earned him a giggle from the young girl "I'll guide you through it don't worry" She reassured and took the panthers hand leading him to the chopping board, but before he started Ichigo threw something on his neck. Grimmjow looked down to see a pink apron with the words –I'm a cute kitty cat- on it.

Ichigo held back his laugh but couldn't stop the chuckles "You look adorable" he instantly pulled out his phone taking photos of a scowling Grimmjow in his pink apron.

After a sigh and a pinch of the bridge of his nose Grimmjow followed Yuzu's instructions. The panther was quite good with a knife; he diced and chopped fast with precise measures that impressed Yuzu and Ichigo. He was a master swordsman after all, of course he is good with a blade.

The entire family sat down around the table eating the Curry Grimmjow made, with the first bite Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at the panther in disbelief "This is so good"

"You seem so surprised. I'm good at everything I do" that made Ichigo punch Grimmjow playfully without them noticing Isshin watching them like a hawk. Something changed between them, he wasn't sure what it was but he was sure he didn't like it.

They chatted idly around the table as they ate. When they finished Grimmjow was eager to go back to the ginger's room for his part of the deal. Isshin watched them as they went up the stairs till they disappeared out of sight; Ichigo had a twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at the blue head.

When the couple reached the room Grimmjow made sure the door was locked before turning to Ichigo with a smirk.

"Who knew you would be an amazing chef" Ichigo teased throwing himself on his bed, needing to lie down after his big meal.

The panther rolled his eyes at that, and walked towards the bed nudging the gingers knee with his own "Get up, it's my turn"

Ichigo gave the panther a suspicious look before doing what he was asked for "So what do you have in mind? Don't tell me your gonna make me sing to you"

That idea made Grimmjow chuckle "I'll keep that one for next time. For now…" He took off his shirt showing his muscular chest and torso making Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction "I want you to touch me"

The ginger's eyes widened at that "W-Why?" he could feel his throat dry up at the idea of touching him, his rock hard abs, strong thighs, big bulge. No that was thinking too far. He looked up at the electric blue eyes watching him waiting for an answer.

"Coz I want to touch you, and you aren't ready to be touched but I am. So your punishment for losing the bet is to touch me." He took the ginger's hand placing it on his chest "I'm not gonna tell you where or how, it's up to you"

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hand that was still on his chest and looked at the amber eyes reassuring him. Ichigo stood still for a few moments hearing all the alarms in his brain go off. But that reassuring look Grimmjow gave him made them all go silent.

He took a shaky breath, and stepped closer to the panther slowly moving his hand from his chest to his shoulder then down his arm feeling the defined muscle beneath his skin.

Grimmjow's breath stopped for a few seconds as Ichigo moved his hand on him. He watched carefully taking shallow breaths as his heart raced under the touch of the shorter male.

Ichigo added his other hand touching down the male's torso, along his defined abs to the side of his closed thigh, his breathing getting heavier as he touched more of Grimmjow. The friction between their skins was arousing him "Grimm…" He breathed out at loss on words to speak.

He let his body do the talking and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling him to a heated kiss, eagerly moving their lips against the others, pushing their bodies together.

The panther returned the kiss with as much want as the ginger showed, he took hold of the ginger's waist moving his hands beneath the shirt caressing the tanned skin, roaming his back.

Ichigo lost track of times they broke the kiss to breath then went back at it. But the kissing stopped completely when he felt Grimmjow's hands go beneath his pants making him pull away losing all physical contact with the blue head.

They both breathed hard taking in as much needed oxygen as they could. The panther was about to go at him again when Ichigo stopped him by putting his hands up in the air "That's enough touching for today" he sounded completely breathless, his voice barely above a whisper.

Grimmjow wanted more, way more from him but didn't want to push the ginger any more than necessary "Only for today" he teased and pulled him closer gently "But soon there is gonna be a lot more"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! If you have survived with me so long with me through this story it's time for a reward. It's time for a smut chapter with over 11K words, pretty proud of myself if I'm being honest.

So to make it clear...WARNING boy X boy action coming ahead. Don't like don't read.

For those who do like enjoy!

Why would people have sex? That is a question a certain ginger Shinigami always asked himself. True that it might feel glorious in the moment but there is so much fuss that came with it too! The emotional attachment, the mess that follows, and too many limbs tangled together.

The desire to have that kind of physical contact never manifested itself in Ichigo's mind until now. Now that he was with Grimmjow his body felt new to him, areas that he didn't know were sensitive before would turn him on with the slightest touch. A craving for a touch and the need of release became a persistent thought that made itself at home in his mind.

His relationship with Grimmjow was going amazingly great, he felt at peace when he was around. He would be nervous sometimes, especially when their nights ended with them making out on his small bed, their bodies grinding against each other.

Despite his eagerness, the panther have been very patient with him, stopping whenever he asked him to. Who knew the mighty sexta would be that gentle and easy-going.

What Ichigo didn't know was that Grimmjow never was THAT patient, especially when it came to sex. If it was anyone else he would've lost interest and found someone else in no time. But the way he felt about Ichigo was different than anything he experienced in his life, making the waiting tolerable, knowing this would be more special than anything else he experienced so he let it develop naturally instead.

"Just pick a movie already! They're starting soon" The panther exclaimed in annoyance. Watching movies was one of the things Grimmjow enjoyed most about the world of the living. But the process to get Ichigo to agree on one always got on his nerves.

"Shut it alright! I don't want to waste two hours of my life watching a shitty movie. Like that one with the chainsaw you picked last week" the ginger countered without taking his eyes off the posters.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in response, the movie might not have been that good but it had a lot of blood. Wasn't that a good thing? Ichigo walked ahead of him looking at the posters, coming across an action superhero movie. "This?" He pointed at it while turning to meet his eyes.

The panther looked at the poster then at Ichigo with a shrug from his shoulders "fine by me. We're getting popcorn right?" He said excitedly. Ichigo nodded "Get the popcorn. I'll get the tickets." He smiled a little to his excitement before making his way into the line.

Grimmjow grinned and went ahead to get the snacks making sure to get Ichigo his favorite, chocolate flavored while got the plain for himself. It took him a while to get them with a long line waiting before he could go back to find his feisty ginger.

Ichigo was already by the theatre gate, waiting for his boyfriend. "Ready?" He grinned showing him the two tickets he got. "Fuck yeah" his grin wide as ever as he handed him his bucket then took his hand, letting the ginger lead the way to their seats.

After finding their seats the ginger instantly started munching on his popcorn before the movie started. "If you keep this up you want have any left by the half of the movie" the blue head remarked watching him munch away at his popcorn.

"I'll have yours then." He spoke innocently "Who says I'm sharing?" Grimmjow held his popcorn protectively moving the bucket away from the ginger. Ichigo pouted with a puppy dog face in response, leaning closer to him. "You won't?~ I am hurt~"

"Don't look at me with those eyes" Grimmjow felt his will break under that cute face he gave him. With a defeated sigh he pushed the bucket to the ginger's chest "Damn you Ichi"

He smirked victoriously, taking the bucket from him. "Thank you~" He cooed playfully. "What's the movie about?" The Espada asked wanting to distract himself from his loss and wanting more information about the movie since he didn't recognize anything about the poster.

"I dunno. A hero wearing a cape and an underwear over his clothes.." he replied as the screen lit up and the movie started.

"He sounds stupid" The cape thing wasn't that bad but the underwear over his clothes was an obvious mistake. The ginger chuckled a little, "Why don't you give it a try? Might suit you~"

Grimmjow looked at him "try what? Wearing a cape or underwear over my clothes?"

"Both." He pointed to the screen where the hero was visible, not looking too bad with that outfit. Grimmjow rolled his eyes then turned to the screen watching the hero. The outfit wasn't that bad or maybe he got used to it after a while. "Hey Ichi, I'll do it if you do it with me" he suggested with a grin.

Ichigo looked over to him with narrowed eyes munching on the new bucket he 'won'. "Why do I have to do it? You can be the hero. I'll happily be the villain of the show." He grinned watching how the villain of the movie looked far better.

The panther looked at him with a raised eyebrow "There isn't a bad bone in your body Kurosaki" he leaned to his ear letting his breath hit the gingers skin "except mine"

Embarrassed Ichigo pushed his face away when he whispered to him. "Can you shut up?" He grumbled out to him. "Just..Just watch the movie!" He had averted his gaze away from him to the screen feeling heat gush to his cheeks.

Grimmjow chuckled at how easily he shied away and turned watching the movie. It was pretty good and the blue head kept watching liking the way the plot progressed.

Half way through the movie Ichigo had given the older male his popcorn back, making him grin like a child, instantly diving into the bucket. The ginger enjoyed the movie as well or rather the time with he spent with Grimmjow till the very end.

X_X

"I still like Deadpool as a hero more than captain underpants" he stretched in his chair before standing and Ichigo did the same "That guy was just weird. He was cool~" he replied pointing to the screen.

"How about I carry you like underpants did with his girlfriend?" He suggested with his crazy grin plastered on his face.

"HELL NO!" With an angry grumble he quickly pushed past him not waiting for him to follow. The panther followed but didn't say a word. For a while they walked aimlessly around the streets, Ichigo stopped fuming not so long after they left but stayed quite to get on the blue heads nerves.

"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked catching up to walk by his side. "..I don't know." He looked to the side, his 'grumpy' face reappearing.

"How about we just go and sit somewhere and look at the sky?" He suggested walking next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"In this heat?" He raised an eyebrow before turning away from him to look at the street ahead "Well then you decide. " Grimmjow demanded.

"I'm going home.." He spoke sheepishly. "What about me?" Grimmjow asked confused by the gingers statement who shrugged in response. They have been spending so much time together and yet the ginger found it hard sometimes to tell him to follow or to choose their activities.

Grimmjow was getting fed up with Ichigo's blankness; he either shrugs or scowls at him. Well two can play that game. So Grimmjow followed silently without saying a word.

"Are you following me, kitty~?" He teased, stealing a glimpse of him. "Do you mind if I do, Berry?" He teased back emphasizing the nickname. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "Is Ichigo too much for you to say?"

"If you hate it, then don't call me kitty" he replied with a roll of his eyes "Why? It's cute~" He glanced over his shoulder with a playful smirk. "You're cute."

"Did you just call me cute Berry? Did you give me a compliment?" He exclaimed in surprise and nudged Ichigo lightly with his shoulder. Ichigo turned ahead with a snicker. "Why? Don't want me to?"

"Actually I wanna to hear more! Why do you think I'm cute?"

"Nah~ I lost interest." A smirk played on his lips as he opened his front gate and made his way to his room. "Oi don't be a dick! Answer my question!" He followed the ginger to his room waiting for a reply.

"Nope~" He cooed teasingly, hopping onto his bed. "I just called you cute though you are a man..." He teased.

Grimmjow kicked the door to a close with his leg and made sure it was locked before pouncing at Ichigo with his hands on each side of his head. "You either gonna answer me or I'm gonna make you blush like never before." He threatened with his eyes looking darker than ever.

Ichigo was startled by the sudden closeness but not long he got over the initial shock, the corner of his lips curved upwards. "Good luck, hello kitty~"

The teasing was like a go sign for Grimmjow and he instantly attacked Ichigo's neck kissing and sucking at it letting a silent moan erupt from Ichigo's throat. His hands firmly gripped Grimmjow's side. "You gonna answer my question or should i keep going?" He purred to his ear before pulling his earlobe between his teeth.

"I already told you~" With a blink of an eye, there was Ichigo on top of Grimmjow, their positions changed. "You're far from cute, Grimmjow~ you're much more." He leaned in closer to his face with a playful smirk. Only a faint line of blush was visible on his cheeks to the sudden boldness he had shown.

Grimmjow didn't expect the change of positions but he liked it. So far everything that happened between them was initiated by Grimmjow, so having Ichigo in control was a new thing that the panther definitely enjoyed. "What do you mean by more?" He purred snaking his hand to Ichigo's back.

Feeling the touch on his back made him lean in closer. "Are you that eager to know, Sexta~?" He purred playfully as he sat on his abdomen. "You'll just have to figure it out on your own~"

He pulled him closer and kissed him hard on his lips. "I want you to tell me" he said using his authoritive voice and nibbled some more on Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo looked at him for what seemed a long time, so far he didn't express any of his emotions verbally. Until this day all they did was physical, some kissing her, more rubbing over there but he never told Grimmjow how he felt, or what the panther made him feel.

The look Grimmjow gave him, questioning yet trustful broke the last of his resolve. Holding back the words for the sake of stubbornness would be a waste of time, especially if it would stop them from experiencing what most described as the best thing to have in life.

"You're mine now~" Finally he spoke out without any hesitation. He was not embarrassed to admit it anyway; he wanted to say it for weeks and now seemed as good time as any. He pulled away a little to have his face hover above his. His eyes would trail from his blue orbs to his faint lips.

Those words weren't expected at all by the blue head, hearing them now after waiting so long for them made him attack Ichigos lips, deepening the kiss as much as he could while his hand found its way to Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo tilted his head in attempts to deepen the kiss, kissing him with passion and need. He had used his arm to firmly balance his body over him.

A fire spread through Grimmjow's body. He held Ichigo with both hands craving more closeness and extended his tongue asking for entrance to deepen the kiss even more.

His permission was cleanly denied, a smirk forming within the kiss. He was being playful even in this erotic state. His hand had made its way into his blue hair, gently tugging on it

The playfulness only added to Grimmjow's arousal. He left his upper area under Ichigos control while his hands started to go under the gingers shirt making him gasp and his lips part in the kiss, giving Grimmjow the perfect opportunity to explore him.

The panther instantly sent his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, exploring and tasting every part of his warm cavern while his hand was going further up under his shirt.

The ginger went blank on what to protest. He let out a muffled moan as his tongue battled his for dominance. His body had shivered to the growing coolness as his shirt was being lifted. Ichigo moved his free hand to place over Grimmjow's as it trailed on his chest.

Grimmjow wouldn't let him win. One of his hands kept going up while the other went down and trailed the side of his thigh before it rested on his ass squeezing it. But being at the top was an upper hand for the ginger. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as their lips touched.

He lifted his body up as he sat upright on his abdomen, emotion written all over his face. It was going down then and there so why not.. He lowered his torso while holding Grimmjow's wrist, firmly having it over his chest. His lower body had slid down while Ichigo caught his gaze. "Where are we going with this?" He asked with a husky voice and instantly rubbed his groin against Grimmjow's hard enough to cause sweet friction.

The husky voice and groin rub was more than enough to make Grimmjow hard and his lust for the ginger an incurable one.

Now was his turn to take the lead so he escaped the gingers grip, held him by his shoulder and laid him down on the bed with Grimmjow straddling him caging his body beneath him. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside then laid himself over the ginger whispering into his ear with a voice full of lust "till the very end." He repeated the ginger's actions, rolling his hips making their groins rub again.

Ichigo's eyes had gleamed in the almost dark room. The sudden switch in position took him by surprise but that soon went away. It's not that he didn't like it; it just took him by surprise. He let his eyes roam on Grimmjow's bulky torso until he felt the friction on his groin over his clothes. It only elicited a groan from his throat. The bulge in his pants started growing.

Ugh that groan! That groan made Grimmjow's mind go haywire! He held Ichigo's hand in his lacing their fingers together. Keeping the friction between their groins going and attacking his neck some more. That spot between the gingers neck and shoulder was soft and now is Grimmjow's favorite area to suck on, especially that it made Ichigo give him some beautiful sounds that he wanted to hear more of.

Ichigo had gripped his hand tighter as he began growing sensitive to his touch. That area was apparently his 'sweet spot' that didn't take Grimmjow long to know. He moved his face into the side of his neck. His mind protested yet his body craved. The kisses only made him let out trails of mewls with moans every now and then.

The friction was too much and Grimmjow was losing his control. He just wanted to burry himself deep into the ginger but he had to make sure that the other is ready to go all the way. So he instantly stopped everything he was doing, lifting himself up to look deep into Ichigo's eyes "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked giving him a gentle look.

The movement on him stopping had disappointed him. They can't stop now! Not when he has been throbbing inside all because of him. His mind protested saying its wrong or too early but he just couldn't refuse so he nodded in response, "I am.." His voice was low and deep, but the panther heard him loud and clear.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. He ripped off Ichigo's shirt and started a trail of kisses from his neck till he reached a soft bud, instantly sucking on it while rubbing the other with his thumb. And for sure he didn't let the friction stop sending jolts of electricity through their bodies.

The ginger gasped to the cooler air touching his torso. The cool air and the warm wetness over his bud only sent waves of pleasure to his brain. He let out small cries of pleasure, the touches making him go blank. Ichigo's hands had made their way to Grimmjow's naked back trailing down to grip his back side, near his rear end. His hands fitting perfectly to squeeze those cheeks.

After sucking long enough on the buds making them hard as pebbles he trailed down till he reached the big bulge in his pants. He unbuttoned the pants and got them off in one sweep with the underpants and instantly took Ichigo's member into his mouth making Ichigo gasp loudly to the sudden wetness.

He had pressed his legs together as soon as he was stripped. "S-Stop it.." He protested, but it was obvious he wanted it. His back had arched over the bed as soon as his member was taken by him, a loud groan made its way out of his throat as he throbbed in his mouth.

Grimmjow raised his gaze at the protest but ignored it and kept bobbing his head up and down, sucking at the tip for a few moments before moving again. The ginger's mind might have protested but his body craved the touch and after seeing him in that state nothing was stopping him. While his mouth worked Ichigo's member his hand went on a braver adventure to discover his hole. He could taste Ichigo's precum in his mouth, so he let go of his member with a plop gathering the liquid on his fingers before taking him back into his mouth.

He used the warm liquid to rub it around the ginger's muscle before slowly pushing his finger inside. Ichigo's entire body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat as his chest heaved a heavy breaths. "No.." He kept muttering protests in between each of his moans and groans. He could feel his mind going blank, a knot tightening in his lower stomach. His hands had made their way onto his blue hair. Unconsciously, he had been pushing his length into his shaft to take more of him in.

The finger penetrating him made him shift in position as he cried out. He was tight as ever making it a challenge for the Espada to make this as pleasureful as possible for the ginger without any unnecessary pain.

As much as he wanted to continue his advances, hearing the protests made him stop. He let go of the gingers member and kissed all the way up to his lips, kissing them till they turned red "Just tell me why do you keep resisting yet you keep asking for more?" He purred into his ear as he fully pushed his finger into the gingers tight heat.

Ichigo shivered when the warmth on his member was taken away. He had opened his eyes just to have them squeeze shut into the kiss. He returned the kiss, hungrily, tasting himself on the panther's lips. The finger sent a jolt of electricity up his spine making him arch his back, letting out a loud cry. He hoped to hell that no one was outside, he was way too loud. He wrapped his arms around his back, grasping him tightly.

"See, your body is reacting to me and enjoying this so why do you let your brain stop you from enjoying it too?" He pulled his finger and entered two this time. "Let go Ichigo. Let go and trust in me" he whispered with a husky voice into the gingers ear.

He let out a cry but quickly bit his lower lip to hold it in. His husky voice only made him shiver. "..It hurts.." He opened his eyes pryly, to reveal those lust filled orbs. He had pressed his thighs in attempt to hide his throbbing shaft.

"I promise I'll be gentle but you have to relax" the blue head spoke softly. It seemed Ichigo trusted his words, he nodded weakly barely opening his eyes to look at him.

At that, Grimmjow pulled out of the ginger and flipped them around so that Ichigo was now straddling him. "How about you take the lead?" The sudden change in position took him by surprise. He flushed more to have him completely exposed and that too over him. "..You want me to...do 'it'?"

"I wanna do whatever makes you happy Ichigo." The blue head replied with an honest smile. Those words earned Grimmjow a smile from the ginger. He leaned in to peck his lips, "And this will make me happy?" He teased while kissing his jaw line down to his neck.

"I guess so" he kissed him back then bucked his hips making some friction between them. "So what do you say?"

He had lowered his hips to meet his clothed groin. His hand had already begun to slide down his pants along with his boxers. "Be my guest~" He purred, lustfully.

Grimmjow relaxed himself on the bed, leaving all control to Ichigo, watching intently as he saw the garments he wore get torn off his body. Ichigo was surprised to see him this hard once he had taken his pants off. He held onto his member, pumping it agonizingly slowly. "Having troubles keeping it together?"

The slow touches that Ichigo made were sweetly painful to the blue head. He wanted to feel everything about the other and giving him control apparently was a bad idea since now he can torture him. But Grimmjow is a man of his word and he is gonna take whatever Ichigo offered.

Of course Ichigo was just teasing to see that look on his face. He, himself could barely wait. He had begun pumping his shaft much faster; his finger would tease his tip every now and then. The look on the Espadas face was turning him on more.

Grimmjow was moaning and groaning loudly to Ichigo's pumping. The teasing and the look the gingers gave him with those lustful eyes made him much more excited and his release was gonna hit him soon.

Grimmjow's member throbbed in his hand sinaling his climax and that only made Ichigo smirk evilly, to know that his simple touches caused the powerful Espada to look this vulnerable and needy gave him an unusual feeling of satisfaction. With one more pump he retreated his hands and leaned down taking the whole of him to his mouth, his head bobbing while his tongue slithered on his shaft with each hard suck. His eyes looked straight up at him wanting to see the pleasured expression the panther would have as he climaxed.

Grimmjow couldn't hold it anymore especially after the ginger wrapped his skillful tongue around his member. His release hit him hard and his groan filled the room while seeing stars from the amazing sensation he felt.

Ichigo had done his best to swallow as much as he could. He didn't lick him; instead he let him go with a wet plop, sitting upright over him while his tongue ran on his lips tasting the few droplets of the panther's essence that landed there. He leaned in to kiss his lips, letting him taste himself.

"You're so damn hot Ichigo" Grimmjow spoke still in his daze of pleasure. Everything he was feeling was foreign to him. The need to be with one person only, to yearn after their touch and to know that one look from them would turn your entire day upside down. It all was new to Grimmjow who felt it for the first time, after being with Ichigo.

They were new to the ginger as well; it was hard for him to open up to Grimmjow, to show his needy side, to depend on someone other than himself. It took him long to get there and he was glad that it was Grimmjow on the receiving end, making him feel complete, like they belonged together.

When the ginger kissed him he held his thighs pulling him to lay over him and their groins rub together. Grimmjow kept rolling his hips causing more friction, he might have been flaccid but he was as sensitive as he could be which caused to harden again.

Ichigo had one hand on Grimmjow's muscular chest, holding him firmly in place while the other teased his own hole, stretching himself as their groins rubbed. He was by now hard as steel, each movement causing him to let out grunts within the kiss. Not being able to take anymore he pulled away, "My turn~"

When he was sure Grimmjow was hard again he lifted his hips up, moving his body to position his entrance over his shaft. He was not going to take him; rather he was planning on riding him. Ichigo slowly began moving his hips down on his shaft, letting the panther's length enter him, his body stiffening at how painful this was yet he kept going. His head had flung back as he gritted his teeth, a long groan erupted from his throat until he finally reached the base of his shaft.

Panting, his eyes squeezed shut, as pearls of tears collected at the corner of his eyes. After a long wait and a lot of suffering on both their sides, they were one now.

Every touch and every voice Ichigo made turned on the blue head more. When he started lowering himself, the tightness was too much to take. He wanted to screw the ginger senseless and be smothered by him fully but he refrained from it for the sake of not harming Ichigo. As he finally reached the base Grimmjow breathed deeply realizing the glorious feeling of being in this state with the man he has been going crazy over. He pulled the ginger towards him gently and collected the tears that rolled down his check with his thumb, and ran it along his lips before taking his lips tasting their saltiness before taking Ichigo's lips in his own.

Ichigo's body had been trembling with lust and pain, equally. Any movement of his hips caused him to cry out, silently. The kiss somehow calmed him down and put his racing heart to rest. Getting used to his size he parted their lips away only a little. "I'm gonna move now.." He informed with his husky voice as he moved his body up a little, his hands holding onto his shoulder blades for support. His eyes never left the panther's as he lifted himself, sliding up his wet member then slamming it back down to his base with a loud moan.

The blue head rested his hand on Ichigos squeezing them to reassure him. When he moved Grimmjow groaned at the tightness. It was more than pleasurable for him but the ginger seemed in pain. "Relax my Ichigo. Lets enjoy this together" he purred and ran his hand through his hair trying to comfort him.

The burning sensation on his buttocks, the firm grip on his hand and the soft touch on his hair made him go completely blank on where to focus. He opened his eyes to reveal his glossy eyes, his sweat covered body glistened due to the street lights. He continued to move his hips on him slowly at first, but soon began to speed up. "F-Fuck.. you're growing.." Not having the mind he was unaware of what he was speaking in between his heated moans. Soon enough the pain had turned to sheer bliss. He found himself being able to move better, his painful moans turning to sweet cries of pleasure and lust.

When Ichigo opened his eyes Grimmjow felt his heart skip a beat. The way his eyes glowed and looked at him triggered something inside. His mind was too lost to realize it was his possessiveness, to have those eyes look at him and only him in that way.

As the other started moving Grimmjow held his thighs stimulating them. Then he noticed the gingers untouched member and started pumping him syncing his movements with the other to double the sensation.

The ginger's head flung backwards with an audible moan filling the room when he pumped his member. The sensation was something Ichigo was not familiar with, he loved it nonetheless. His hips thrusted much faster. He could feel Grimmjow reach his deepest part. He let out a loud cry when he hit a sensitive spot that made a jolt of electricity run down his veins. His member throbbed in his grip, signaling a climax.

As he felt the throbbing he pumped the ginger faster driving him to his climax while his other hand was still stimulating his thigh. Grimmjow too was close and felt the gingers walls tighten around him.

With one last thrust Grimmjow's member had hit one of his sensitive spot and with a moan of the male's name he finally let go, splurting out in his hand, messing his torso. His back had arched and his head flung back as his breathing hitched with the release.

They climaxed at the same time and Grimmjow growled in return of the shorter male calling his name. As Ichigo's body gave out the blue head pulled him to his embrace. After catching his breath he looked deep into his eyes brushing the wet bangs away from them. Words chocked in his throat, what he was feeling was too much for him to handle or to explain in words.

The burning fluid gushed inside filling him up. His body trembled in his embrace. He didn't have the slightest energy to pull him out. He was sure to bleed but he didn't care one bit. Once their eyes met Ichigo smiled weakly, doing his best to keep his heavy lids open. "..That was great." He commented with a tease, his voice low as a whisper.

"More like fucking awesome" Grimmjow replied and felt himself doze off while holding the ginger "I'm glad..." Was all he could say before he had passed out on top of him. His first time surely wore him out too much.

Grimmjow woke up some hours later with the ginger still sleeping next to him with his head on his chest. He couldn't help but place a kiss on his lips and play with his soft hair till he fell asleep again.

Ichigo looked peaceful in his sleep, without any scowl or frown. The kiss had made him shift but soon the tugging on his hair soothed him to sleep. He moved closer to the source of warmth, nuzzling into him.

Couple of hours later a soft knock came at the door. "Ichigo~ Are you there?" Isshin's loving playful voice came from the other side. Since the door was locked he couldn't barge in like always. Ichigo was in deep slumber from the exhaustion that he didn't wake up. "Are you asleep?" He whispered his question.

When he didn't receive any response he left expecting Ichigo to be asleep, not aware of his company. Both men were too exhausted that they didn't hear the knock at all.

Grimmjow woke up again and it was dark outside. He didn't move because Ichigo was still sleeping on top, nuzzled into him.

He held him tighter as his mind wandered to how things changed between them, from being enemies to friends and now lovers. They opened not only their hearts but their bodies to each other becoming one. Grimmjow learned about a softer side in him because of the ginger that he didn't know about.

After a few hours Ichigo had finally woken up, shifting a little in his arms. The rays of light had lit the room, his eyelids still heavy due to deep sleep. His vision was blurry; he was about to move when he found himself held firmly, yet protectively in strong arms. That smell, he knew it too well! Ichigo didn't move much since he absolutely loved the warmth and felt safe just laying there. But, as soon as his mind struck what that familiar smell was his eyes shot wide open as he frantically sat upright. His entire body ached, trailing to his naked torso remembering the reason.

He slowly turned his neck to face the male lying beneath to him, flailing immediately moving to the mattress. "What are you doing here?" He growled, his face turned a new shade of red as he scooted to lean on the wall. He held the blanket up enough to hide his bottom. Oh, how embarrassed he was!

Grimmjow didn't know how to react to the gingers surprise. He opened his eyes from restful sleep to see the shocked look he had. He was bewildered until he noticed his complection.

He sat himself up slowly then kissed Ichigo on the cheek "come on Ichi don't tell me you forgot about last night?" He asked and put his hands behind his head leaning to the wall behind him.

The kiss on his cheeks made steam erupt from his ears. Flashbacks from last night only made him flush even more. "T-That was a mistake!" Like hell it was. But of course the Shinigami wanted to believe it was to calm his almost exploding heart. When Grimmjow leaned by the wall he scooted away from him, his ass rubbing along the bed sheet until he reached the edge of the bed. He blinked a couple of times when he felt the cold air hit his burning buttocks, releasing he was not on the warm bed he flailed and fell down to the floor on his back. "Oww~" He whimpered, the piece of cloth removed revealing his naked body. He could barely move his body due to the pain that still lingered. "Damn you!" Ichigo growled from the floor blaming him for his fall.

Grimmjow tried to stop him from falling but he too far for him to reach in time. "What the hell did I do?" He growled in anger "And what the fuck you mean by mistake? You surely were eager enough for it yesterday!" He yelled at the ginger not realizing how hurt he was by the word mistake till he sounded his thoughts.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Ichigo yelled back from below. Even though he was opposing he loved every second of it. With a heavy sigh he leaned in resting his head on the bed. "I liked it..." He murmured, shyly.

The panther moved towards Ichigo and raised his head to look into his eyes. "You're crazy you know that?" He pecked his lips with his own curved up to a smile. "I think that's why I like you." He confessed and kissed him again but deeper this time around.

He blinked to the peck but soon chuckled, "Should I be offended?" He joked, before he returned the kiss. His lips curved up to a smile as well.

"Nope, it's a compliment! So take it" He ordered and pulled the other up to the bed. The ginger crawled up on his arms and knees, leaning closer to his face, then let his body fall when Grimmjow pulled them to lay down, smiling when the ginger didn't fight him and followed.

"I think your dad knocked the door while we slept" That sentence caused the smile Ichigo had as he pressed his lips to Grimmjow's chest to fall completely "Did you speak?" He asked with a worried expression. Grimmjow only shook his head in response and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Dad would be mad as hell if he knew about this." He lifted his eyes, his lips pressed onto his naked chest, teasing Grimmjow's nipple with his lips. "I guess we gotta tell them about us then~"

The panther chuckled to the soft touch on his nub "I'm ready whenever you are" He smiled at him and brushed the orange bangs away from his eyes. He enjoyed running his hand through the orange locks; they were soft yet thick which meant they were nice to play with.

"You sure?" Ichigo was a bit surprised to see him that confident about telling his family. "Your sisters like me and I know your dad might oppose to this, but I'm not letting you go that easily"

That made Ichigo smile, he kissed his cheek, nuzzling to his warmth before shifting to the side, keeping contact with his body as he leaned down sidewise to collect his shirt. Picking it up made him sweat drop. He let the torn garment drop on Grimmjow's face showing the male what he had done during the heated moment. "You ripped my shirt, idiot!"

When his voice pitch went high as he yelled Grimmjow slapped his ass to stop him "you didn't mind it yesterday! Stop making a big deal out of things"

A moan followed by a cry came out of him at the sudden contact. He quickly shut his mouth realizing what noise he just made. "Did you just spank me?" His butt cheek held a red print of his palm.

"Do you like it?" He asked in low voice and pulled the ginger to him nibbling on his ear. The nibble made him shudder. He was being hesitant to answer; he loved the jolt that went down his body with the spank. "N-No…"

"Then why don't I believe you?" He nibbled on his neck this time and spanked him again harder. "How am I supposed to know?" He growled lifting his head, away from his reach but that cut short with a loud moan erupting from his throat with the sudden spank. His cheeks had flushed and his stomach burned in delight.

"If you don't like it why are you making those beautiful sounds?" He spanked the other cheek this time. Ichigo let out a growl with the new spank. He had discovered something much lewd in him which of course he wasn't expecting a bit. "S-Stop it…" He protested yet his hips moved further into Grimmjow's hands.

"Make me" he challenged grinning while giving the ginger a double spank this time. He had been letting out cry like moans each time, the male arousing him much more which was clear on his face. He moved his hips and pressed it onto his hands, sitting on them in an attempt to stop him.

The moans he cried and the way his skin felt soft and warm under his hands made his member to harden.

"Ready to go again?" The blue head growled with his eyes full of lust and want. Ichigo could feel his member rise beneath him causing his own to throb as it began to harden. He wanted to be taken right then. "I am not gonna please you for spanking me." Hesitant Ichigo was at it again.

"But it seems to me that you do" he cooed to his ear. After laying the ginger down, ignoring his attempts to break free from his hold, he attacked his nipple flicking his tongue at it while he slowly stroked his member.

The wetness on his nipple and the sharp brushing over the sensitive bud made him let out whimpers of delight. The whimpers rose to high pitched groans at the stroking on his member that was starting to harden more to his touch. His head flung onto the pillow underneath.

Grimmjow laid next to the ginger switching between the nipples. As the groans got louder he felt his member throb, unconsciously rubbing himself to the ginger's thigh.

The poke on his thighs made Ichigo look over to the male. His hand reached down to cup his member, pumping him as much as he could. "I can't be the only one enjoying.." He managed to speak in between his moans.

Grimmjow groaned loudly at the feeling of Ichigo's hands holding his length. The sound of their mixed moans and the looks they shared weren't just erotic but filled with emotions.

Grimmjow felt himself getting close to his climax but didn't want to end it that way. He wanted to be engulfed by the other again, to feel his tight heat. He pushed two fingers into the ginger's mouth letting him suck on them. Ichigo wasn't sure why he did that but he dad as told, loving the feeling of something warm in his mouth.

After getting the digits lubricated enough he pulled out to push them into the ginger's tight hole. The blue head remembered the tears and the pain the ginger went through and wanted him to enjoy this instead.

Ichigo's back arched above the bed at the fingers entering his tight spot, letting out grunts with a loud groan. With the burning sensation in him he had squeezed his member while he continued to pump it. He needed him inside so bad!

The blue head aggressively pulled away from the ginger, lined himself and pushed the tip inside. Even though he liked it rough he took it slow when he entered the other not to hurt him. Ichigo immediately held onto his sides, digging his nail into the panther's skin as he began to penetrate him.

Grimmjow kept pushing till he was fully inside, heaving already from the tightness. He laid over Ichigo and kissed him all over his face while running his hand through the orange locks giving him time to adjust.

Even though he was wide from last night it still hurt him. He did his best to hold in his cries knowing everyone would be awake by now. Tears had welled up in the corner of his eyes, huffing when he fully unsheathed himself.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked softly rubbing his cheek to the ginger's. It took him awhile to get used to his size, the tugging on his hair made him calm down much more. He nodded opening his glossy eyes that shown nothing but hunger for the male.

At the nod Grimmjow kissed Ichigo lovingly before he pulled out almost all the way then pushed back in. He kept a slow pace at first but after several slow pushs and feeling him relax more beneath him, he picked up the pace thrusting faster and harder into him.

With each thrust Grimmjow groaned and growled to his tightness. He attacked the others sweet spot hoping to draw more moans from him since these sounds felt like his reason to live now.

The kiss was the only thing that calmed him down. It had muffled all the noise that would escape with each thrust. As soon as their lips unlocked Ichigo had let out chains of moans of complete pleasure. He had dug his nails into his back pulling him closer, he could feel the skin as it got grazed by his doings. "H-Harder.." He pleaded.

And harder is what he got. At the gingers plea, Grimmjow sat back on his knees, held onto the others thighs and started a brutal pace of thrusts followed by groans of satisfaction. He lifted Ichigo's leg to his level and bit down on his thigh.

All that could be heard in the room was their rasperated breathing and the lewd sound of the wet flesh slapping. The sounds alone were too erotiv that Grimmjow knew his end was near, so he pumped Ichigos member not wanting to be the only one to reach his release.

Each thrust kindled a fire in Ichigo's stomach making him cry out at the immense pleasure this man was giving him. He arched his back over the bed, thrusting his own member further into his hand. His manhood had been throbbing in his large palm.

Finally he let go, realizing himself messing Grimmjow's hand while letting out a moan of something completely incoherent. His chest heaved as the thrust continued. As the ginger climaxed his walls tightened more around the panther's member, and with a couple more thrusts he spent his seed deep inside him before collapsing on top of him. He rolled to the side taking Ichigo with him into his embrace.

Feeling the warmth gush into him made him mewl and press his legs together to keep the fluid inside. It had oozed out his hole when Grimmjow pulled out. Being in his embrace he pushed his face into his chest in embarrassment for being so lewd. "We won't do it again!" Shyness was evident in his voice.

"Don't make me spank you again" Grimmjow threatened playfully and kissed his forehead. The panther thought it was cute how he shies away and tries to hide his liking to that sort of thing.

His body stiffened to the word 'spank'. But the kiss eased him down to curl up next to him. "You stink." He teased after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe we should take a bath then?" Grimmjow suggested purring as he nuzzled to him as well. Ichigo rolled his eyes to the cat like tone. "Anytime you wanna let go of me~?" He cooed, teasingly. "Nah smell too sweet" the blue head stated and purred louder.

"But you stink~" He snickered, lifting his gaze a little to meet his eyes. "You really do sound like a cat."

"You like cats don't you?" He cooed and purred a little more. "And I stink because of you" he added.

"Only one~" He kissed the tip of his noise but soon bit it gently to his tease. "I can't move because of you!"

"Where do you wanna go? I'll take you" He stated and held him tighter. He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you gonna carry me everywhere, Mr. Sexta?"

"I don't mind keeping you close" he replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making them both freeze. Grimmjow kept his quiet and looked at the ginger in surprise.

Ichigo chuckled lightly but it was cut short by the knock on the door. He glanced over his shoulder to the door, waiting for whoever it was on the other side to speak.

"Ne, Ichi nii~ Are you ever gonna come out?" Karin had yelled out, making Ichigo's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. He sighed in relief once the footsteps headed away. He forced himself to get up and sit on the bed. "Dad's gonna barge in any time now..." He leaned his body down to grab Grimmjow's shirt, quickly wearing it, leaving nothing for the Espada.

"Oi, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He picked up his pants putting them on before they were taken from him as well.

Ichigo shrugged while getting down the bed, hoping his feeble legs would cooperate. He had managed to stand but it was clear his legs were trembling. He walked up to the closet slowly, taking out pairs of clothes for them both and threw his on his face, disturbing his view, then swiftly grabbed the hem of his pants, curling his finger in. "Bath~" He cooed, using that finger to have him follow out the door.

Grimmjow felt like he was under a spell, following the ginger wherever he was wanted especially after how cute he looked with his satisfied expression and bed messed hair.

Luckily, they reached the bathroom without anyone noticing them almost naked. After closing the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief. "You really are a lucky charm~" He shot a smile as he turned around to face him.

That made Grimmjow chuckle "Then you're gonna be lucky for a long time" He cooed and pulled the other closer kissing him on the lips "lets finish bathing before you father barges in here"

Ichigo sighed lightly to the word of his father and nodded. He moved away and got the bath water ready for them. He had taken the shirt off, dumping it in the laundry basket and the sexta followed his moves tossing the garments to the basket. He went into the water first relaxing to it's warmth "Are you telling them today?"

The ginger nodded as he followed, sitting face to face with him. "Yeah, if you are ready for it..."

"I was born ready" his confident soared making Ichigo role his eyes to annoy him, even though his confidence was something Ichigo admired about the sexta. He lowered himself to the water letting it ease down his aching muscles.

He leaned forward while the ginger had his eyes closed, snaking his hand to cup his ass squeezing it. Ichigo almost let out a squeak in surprise to the touch on his butt cheek, a frown immediately appearing. "What's with you and my butt?" Even though he protested, his body went loose for him to do as he pleased.

He pulled the ginger closer to him and picked a sponge slowly scrubbing the gingers back. It was more of giving him a massage than scrubbing his skin. He moved from his back to his shoulders laying a few kisses along the way as well.

Ichigo had relaxed to the touches on his skin; it helped relax his aching muscle. His body went light with the feather kisses making him chuckle lightly. "You're gonna spoil me~" He cooed, lovingly leaning his back onto his chest.

"As long as it makes you happy" he replied lovingly to his ear and held him tight sinking more into the warm water. "You'll be the one regretting it~" He snickered into the hug. "I won't" he replied confidently and smiled as he tightened his hold on the ginger. "I'll make you~" He almost sang those words before lifting his body over the water and turning to face him. "I didn't know cats like water~" He placed small kisses to the panther's lips between the words.

"Some do. It's relaxing." The blue head purred in reply, feeling dazed to the softness of those lips. "That's something new~" He pecked his nose this time, as he sat on his thighs, his legs resting on either side of him.

The way Ichigo treated him so nicely, and touched him softly made him light headed. "You say I'm spoiling you but you're making me fall hard for you" he wrapped around the gingers waist pulling him even closer letting their chests touch.

"Maybe that's what I want?" He playfully smirked, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. "I want you to want me more, Kitty~" He purred, succeeding to sound perfectly like a needy cat.

The purring made Grimmjow grin widely. "You're in for one hell of a ride" he teased and bit his neck with a low growl. Ichigo snickered to the bite on his neck. He rested his head on Grimmjow's before planting a kiss on his head.

"We should get moving or we are having round three" he warned and tugged at his sides sucking harder on his neck.

"Ehh nooo!" He pulled away, raising his face up away from his reach. His face did turn pink. "We are going!" His body couldn't take so much in one day. Grimmjow chuckled at his reaction and helped him up before standing up himself.

After washing each other's hair, Ichigo went out first drying himself and getting dressed before turning to Grimmjow "..Good luck being a part of the household." He teased.

"I made you like me didn't I?" He countered as pulled the shirt down his chest. "You just got lucky~" He walked out as soon as he got fully dressed, leaving the door wide open, not caring whether Grimmjow was dressed or not.

He smirked to himself in the now empty bathroom "maybe I am lucky". Luckily he had pulled up his pants when the door was left wide open. He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and went to announce the news to the family.

Faint sounds could be heard from the kitchen. Ichigo's growl and Isshins attempt to bestow his love on his children were failing because of Ichigo.

Grimmjow leaned on the door frame watching the exchange, it was amusing to him how Isshin treated his kids and how they all refused his attempts of love yet he never stopped, no matter how much they complained.

Ichigo had been pushing his father's face from him when he saw Grimmjow enter. He shot a quick smile towards him as he pushed his father completely and walked towards him.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Isshins ridiculous happy face vanished completely, he could feel it role off them, something definitely has changed between them.

Ichigo stole a glimpse of Grimmjow before nodded. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he scratched the right one. "Grimmjow isn't only my friend. He is my Boyfriend" He admitted.

Grimmjow stood there not saying a word but smiled at Ichigo. The surprised looks on the three of them meant he had to be careful how to proceed or he might piss of the ginger, or worse. The father.

Even though the way Isshin eyed him made him irritated he bit his tongue. He knew the former Shinigami didn't like him before but the look he was giving him now was on a whole new level of hatred.

Isshin had been glaring at him, like he committed a crime. He wore a fake smile, "How long have you been together?" He blinked turning to Ichigo then to Grimmjow.

"Two weeks" the later replied and put his hand on Ichigos shoulder pulling him closer to him. "Two weeks!? And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Disbelief was written all over the man's face.

Ichigo flailed knowing well how he would react. He frantically waved his hand defiantly "It's not like that! I-I needed to be sure about this before I told anyone. You three are the first to know." Isshin looked between them for a long moment before fixing his gaze and hating the arm that Grimmjow had around Ichigo's shoulder like he owned him "And you, what do you want from my son?"

As much as the panther hated the way Isshin talked to him he held his tongue for Ichigo's sake "Nothing, I like him. That's all"

It wasn't enough for the father to believe. So far the Espada haven't done anything to make him suspicious but this whole thing wasn't right. He couldn't bring himself to trust the species that cause the death of his dear wife, yet he couldn't protest about it either since he himself fell in love with a quincy.

Ichigo desperately wanted to break the tension that electrified the air so he pulled Grimmjow and took a seat at the table, striking a conversation with Yuzu about the food she made.

Isshin took a last hard look at Grimmjow before he spoke "Just so you know, you hurt him and Aizen would be a breeze compared to what I'll put you through" Grimmjow nodded in response respecting Isshins worry to his son. After all that's how a father is supposed to be.

Ichigo sighed in relief knowing things went well as idle chat went around the table. He placed his palm on Grimmjow's thigh underneath the table and shot a smile at him, hoping it would relax him. The panther smiled back and placed his hand over Ichigo's. Karin beamed a small smile at the man, "Never have we expected Ichi nii to find a partner."

"You two make a cute couple" The brighter girl chirped, looking between them with a giggle. "To be honest when I first met him I doubted he would ever have a partner. He is so stubborn" He exclaimed with a light chuckle before averting his gaze to Ichigo "but things change I guess."

Ichigo was already eating but paused to his words with a frown and twitching eyebrows while the girls giggled. "You can't tell me he still isn't stubborn." Karin stated. "Oh he will always be stubborn. But it's not a bad thing" he gave the girl a small smile then it got wider when he turned to Ichigo.

The way Grimmjow talked about Ichigo raised suspicions to Isshin, he spoke of Ichigo as if he was smitten by him. Those weren't the words of a person who liked someone. "Things change. Your relationship might as well don't you think?" He asked, genuinely.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how to reply to Isshins question. So he kept it simple "I like us the way we are, if it's changing then I want it to be for the better"

The girls giggled to the man's words while Isshin eyed him closely before looking away onto his plate. Ichigo who had been silent throughout raised an eyebrow, impressed by how he managed to take care of the situation. He had been watching him from the corner of his eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest to those words.

No one talked after the older men's exchange and Grimmjow kept silent, focused on eating. But he did squeeze Ichigo's hand from beneath the table, both needing the reassurance. Ichigo in turn had lovingly held his. He might as well have to spoil him for a job well done.

As soon as they were done with their meal, Ichigo had dragged Grimmjow away while Yuzu began to clean the table. "We have to be somewhere~~" He quickly made up an excuse, Isshin eyed not Ichigo but Grimmjow, giving him a good hard stare before the two males had ran away straight out the house.

"I think your dad hates me even more now" The blue head remarked after they left. "That was fun, seeing you cornered like that. You handled it very well though. I'm impressed" Ichigo chuckled. He didn't let go of his hand even for a minute since the moment the left the house. Surely he loved every answer of his but it doesn't mean he can't tease him for it.

"Someone else would have kissed me for a job well done instead" he cooed and pressed his hand over the gingers. "Someone who?~" Ichigo seemed to look blank and innocent, playing dumb with him.

He stopped and pulled the other to him making their chests bump "Someone with a feisty personality and orange hair that aren't as innocent as they look." He looked into his eyes and moved closer making the tip of his nose push Ichigo's.

He was startled by the sudden change in him, blue eyes could see through his soul, it pierced him yet he loved it. His cheeks immediately went pink as his hands very lightly pushed him to show slight opposition. They were after all in the middle of the street. "Ask that person to save us when we get hit by a car~" Even now he teased, his lips parting a little within a smirk, as his own eyes fixated on the blue ones in front of him.

"Don't worry I'll save us." He stated confidently with a wink that made Ichigo chuckle "but guess you don't think I deserve it" he had a fake frown and let go of the ginger turning his face away pretending to be heartbroken.

Ichigo pulled him by his arm, stepping off the street to the pavement and pinned the taller man on the wall, caging him within, tje smirk never leaving his lips "You suck at drama~" He pressed his lips onto the panthers, into a tender kiss.

He kissed him back with his lips curved up. "You're better at it, you should teach me" He teased.

Ichigo shook his head weakly "One needs skills. You don't have 'em~" He taunted, pecking his lips in small kisses.

"You never know. I surprised you once, I can do it again" he countered then pushed him to the wall switching positions and kissed him aggressively while pushing his knee between the ginger's legs.

Ichigo was about to say something back when the sudden change took him by surprise. He snickered and loosely had one arm wrap around his neck, his legs pressing onto his thigh as he kissed him back the same. He parted his lips such that their lips still touched, "Having troubles keeping yourself together?" A smirk was evident on his face.

"It doesn't help that you're addictive" he said more to a growl and ran his tongue on the others neck. But for the sake of teasing him, he let go and held his hand again walking with no direction in mind.

His retreat made him chuckle. The pull startled him but it only made the blue head seem adorable in his eyes. He caught up to his side and walked a lot closer to him, pushing their bodies together. "Where are you taking me, mister~?" He sounded like a happy child, teasing him knowing he had no idea where he was headed.

"You never say what you wanna do so we will walk around till we find something to do." He stated with a smile tightening his grip on his hand

"I'll let you do whatever you want today~" Ichigo replied with the same pressure on his. "It's my treat."

"But we did that for the last couple of days! How about you take me to your favorite spot in the city?" Ichigo only shrugged in response, "I don't have a favorite place."

"You're weird Kurosaki!" They walked for a while in comfortable silence, keeping their physical contact to a maximum till they reached the same play ground Grimmjow slept in when he first arrived in the world of the living. It was empty and quiet and seemed like a good place to waste some time in. They sat down on the same bench, Grimmjow pulling the other as close to him as possible, almost having him sit on his lap. "How about we relax here for a while?"

Ichigo chuckled to his comment. "Sure~" He sat right next to him, his arm resting on his thigh as he leaned on him.

"I wanna ask you something." Grimmjow spoke with a serious tone turning his neck to look at him. "Why did you decide to be with me? And don't try to tease or weasel your way out of it I want an actual answer" he demanded.

"Eh.." He sweat dropped the seriousness which made him move away from little, "You're scaring me~" He whined, mischievously.

Grimmjow shuffled uncomfortably "I didn't mean to scare you" he scratched the back of his neck looking away for a few seconds then back at the ginger. "I just want to know. You were so opposed to it at first and now look at you sitting next to me, holding my hand and you told your family that I'm your boyfriend. So why?"

He chuckled while shaking his head, "I was kidding~" He went back to his previous position, leaning closer, resting his cheek on Grimmjow's chest while holding his hand, his thumb caressing his large palm. "I don't know. Honestly, I never expected to be with someone. And certainly never expected someone would have those feelings for me." He stole a glimpse of him before shrugging. "Some things just happen, I guess. I'm still a bit hesitant whether its right for you to be with me though.." He admitted lowly with a sigh.

The panther raised an eyebrow at that "Why would it be wrong to be with you?" Ichigo blinked a few times before he sighed realizing his answer would make him mad. He shrugged his shoulders as if trying to get rid of his tension "Because of what happened before…I'm not good at expressing my feelings and we both know where that took us."

Grimmjow gently touched Ichigo's chin turning his gaze towards him "The reason to that is because you weren't telling me what you felt or thought" He took a deep breath then continued "How about we make a deal? Be honest with me, tell me what you're thinking and I'll do the same. And let me worry about you being wrong or right for me?" He suggested giving him an honest soft look.

"..I am sorry for that." He broke to a smile as he nodded to his words, feeling himself get lost in those deep blue eyes.

"So what are we doing now? And if you say I don't know I'm biting your neck." He threatened playfully and tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand. The ginger snickered, "I don't know~" He moved away a little from him, but returned the squeeze on his hand.

In a blink of an eye Ichigo was spread on the bench with his hand held tightly over his head. Grimmjow was lying in top of him nibbling at Ichigo's sweet spot drawing out sweet moans.

Ichigo's eyes widened to the change in position. A gush of blood reached to the top of his earlobe, making him invent a new shade of red. He let out a rather loud moan to the nibbles on his most sensitive spot. "S-Stop it!" He wriggled under him to oppose not expecting him to take it so literally.

"Still don't know what we're gonna do?" He asked and ran his tongue from his neck up to his earlobe. Grimmjow enjoyed the gingers teasing but sometime it got on his nerves so might as well do something about it and have some fun along the way.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut tight as his back arched a bit above the bench to the wetness. "W-We'll do something!" He blurted out in embarrassment not knowing what.

"That's a start" he purred to his ear. He started a trail of kisses along Ichigo's jaw "Now decide something and I'll stop torturing you." He cooed and continued his sweet assault.

The ginger tried to fight back, but being pinned and his hands tied he was at loss. He knew it was time the park would be filled with people. He bit his lower lip, fighting his own self to not to give in and to lower down his moans "Get off me and I'll tell you"

Grimmjow contemplated the idea, he knew that Ichigo won't be able to trick him in that state so he did as told and stood up leaving the ginger lying on the bench. After a couple of deep breaths to get his composure back, Ichigo got up to his feet glaring at the panther who only grinned in return "So? Where to?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled him by the hand leading him out of the park "Just follow me" Grimmjow didn't really care where they would go, he already got what he has been longing for, and to him anything else in comparison was dull and unimportant .


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! another fluff chapter coming your way. And yes I know it's not Christmas but this part of the RP was written then and it's too adorable not to share!

BEWARE Yaoi content ahead! there is some boy on boy action here. Don't like don't read.

For the rest of you! Happy reading.

There stood Ichigo before him with narrowed eyes, almost having a poker face as people would say, dressed in a red Santa suit. He held a loaded toy water gun, pointed straight at Grimmjow, "Oi! Where's my Christmas present?" It had been their first Christmas together; Ichigo certainly had expectations from him.

Grimmjow raised his hands up playfully "hey hey its wrapped and ready. I got you two gifts actually they are both in the bedroom" he said with a smirk

Ichigo still had the not-so-impressed face. His fingers made its way to the trigger, ready to pull it any moment, "I don't trust you on this. I know how your dirty mind works" His lips puckered up to form a small pout.

He smirked to his words, the ginger wasn't entirely wrong "Fine I'll go get them if that makes you happy" he climbed the stairs heading to the bedroom with Ichigo following him closely behind, pressing the tip of the gun on his back. "It better be good, kitty!"

"Trust me. You'll like it" he had a confident grin as he spoke. They entered the room and just like the panther said, two boxes were on the bed one wrapped up in blue wrapping paper and the other with red and had a few holes in it "knock yourself out"

With a hard glare at the male Ichigo sat down on the bed picking up the blue box first. He put down the toy gun and fixed his hat. "What is it?" He asked, turning the box over, trying to figure out what it was. He looked up to him, gesturing for him to have a seat next to him.

Grimmjow was very eager to see his reaction that he blurted out what the gift was before he could open it "It's your favorite manga series signed by the mangaka" he chose that gift remembering Ichigo talking about it passionately once and knew it would be the perfect gift.

Ichigo unwrapped the present and stared down at the mangas with awe. "H-How did you even get this?" He turned to him with a wide grin, "I tried getting it last year, it was hella crowded!" He paused with a blank blink that soon turned to a frown, "..You didn't threaten them, did you?"

"Maybe" the panther joked with a smirk "I'm kidding your snobby friend with glasses helped me get them. Do you like it?"

He raised an eyebrow but that soon changed to a goofy grin, nodding like a child. "I love it!" He put them down and picked the red box this time. "What's in this?~" Even though he was in a hurry, he was careful to not to ruin the way it was wrapped. He appreciated the slight bit of effort the man put in. He, very slowly, took the ribbon the paper off, opening the lid to have a look inside "..A cat?" Ichigo blinked twice before looking up at the man in front of him.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling a little awkward that he gave him a gift that represented him in a way "I found her astray and liked her" he reached into the box scratching the cats head "I thought maybe you can keep her here until I find a place for me to stay"

Ichigo beamed a smile at him and nodded "Don't expect me to clean her litter though" that earned him an eye roll from the panther "But you get to name her since she is your gift" the ginger stared at him for a bit trying to come up with a name but found nothing "I'll think about it"

Grimmjow then turned serious "Where is my gift?" He asked with anticipation. The ginger shrugged with an apologetic smile. He didn't have anything to give him.

"You're kidding right?" His annoyed expression took over this time. Ichigo shook his head, "Sorry..." He looked down, enjoying the face he was making. Soon he broke into a small chuckle. "Okaaay~~ I got you something. But first, you gotta close your eyes." The panther huffed before complying "fiiiine" he closed his eyes as asked "Now what?"

When he did close his eyes Ichigo put the boxes away from his way. "Wait~" He leaned in closer to him and stopped when they were inches apart wearing a playful smirk. "Merry Christmas~" He whispered before pulling the trigger of the water gun that was aimed just at his face. "Gotcha!" With a loud yet happy laugh he ran away, out the door down the stairs to save himself.

The water hit Grimmjow in the face, making him cringe to its coldness "you son of a.." he trailed off as he ran out of the door following him. He waited till the ginger was on the ground before pouncing at him pushing him to the ground. The fall was quite hard but Grimmjow didn't care and he sank his teeth into Ichigos neck as payback.

Happy Ichigo didn't expect him to catch up so quickly, his giggles cut short by the hard push to be caged underneath him. He let out a whimper of pain when he felt the sharp teeth pierce into him. He spurted water from the gun on him again. "Let go of me!" He grumbled, wriggling under him.

A muffled "no way" came from Grimmjow as his teeth kept hold of the skin. He did pull away though only to run his tongue along his neck then bite on his earlobe. He didn't care about the water anymore, he was soaking wet anyway.

Ichigo kept grumbling trying to push him off but it was all in vein. The wet muscle on his bruised neck then onto his earlobe made a shiver run down his spine. He had gotten wet along with the panther. "I-I am not gonna give you your gift if you don't get off of me!" He stuttered. Grimmjow let go of his ear to look into those amber eyes "thought this was my gift" he gestured to his wet body.

His features becoming well defined with his wet clothes, adding his words made the ginger have a blush on his cheeks. "I-It isn't your gift!" He averted his gaze before sighing. He had his free hand trail into his red jacket and pulled out a cloth like object, in blue. "I got you this..I don't know how to wrap presents.." It was a woolen scarf in light blue that complimented the panther's hair. He gently wrapped it around his neck and held onto the loose ends that hung over him with a soft smile.

Grimmjow looked at the clothe that was wrapped around his neck; it was soft and made his skin go warm "gotta get it out of ya the harsh way huh?" He smiled "I like it" he moved down slow and gently yet briefly touched his lips to the gingers before pulling away.

He rolled his eyes with a low grumble before he chuckled a little. He was a bit disappointed when Grimmjow made the kiss to short, so he pulled him down by tugging at the loose ends of the scarf. "That was short, ya know~" With a grin he pressed his lips onto his, softly.

Grimmjows lips curved up into the kiss as he was pulled down. The kiss started soft and sweet but Grimmjow felt himself getting greedier so he asked for more by licking the gingers lips.

He opened his eyes a little when he felt the wetness hesitating only a little before opening up, letting the muscle explore his mouth. This time he didn't refuse him like all the other times.

Grimmjow pushed his tongue in only a little knowing Ichigo wasn't very comfortable with it. He let the tip of his tongue touch the gingers then twirled it around without any force, but couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat as it felt too good to kiss him like that.

Ichigos tongue moved in complete sync with the panthers. He grazed the muscle that wrapped around him gently while one of his hands made its way into his bright blue hair. He was only melting under him.

Grimmjow moved his hands and held on to the gingers neck with one and his shoulder with the other. The kiss was so sensual that it sent his mind in a frenzy. As the kiss advanced, Grimmjow rolled his groin to the others causing sweet friction between them.

The friction let out a hush moan from Ichigo. He pulled away gently only to gasp for air. "..You can't just take your second gift." He joked moving his eyes from the plump lips he enjoyed kissing to the blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean.

"But I want it now" he demanded rolling his hips again harder this time while his eyes were glued to the amber ones beneath him.

An audible moan made its way from the back of Ichigo's throat, his eyes squeezing shut, "I won't let you~" He challenged, managing to wear a smirk.

"Why do you always play hard to get..." he fanned his lips along the gingers ear, rolling his groin more "when you obviously want it" he finished his words and pulled his earlobe between his teeth again. Ichigo let out silent whimpers followed by hush moans. He chuckled to his words "Santa doesn't like bad boys, kitty~"

"He doesn't..." Grimmjow rubbed against him some more "but you do" he took his lips again kissing them deeply and rolling his hips some more to show the ginger how hard he became.

"Correction, only you~" With a mischievous smirk he kissed him back, silently moaning in his mouth when he rubbed against his semi hardness through the fabric. He was turning to a melted mush from the heat. Ichigo's hand trailed up Grimmjow's chest underneath his shirt, tracing every inch of his muscular form while rubbing his side with the other hand.

Grimmjow hardened more at the moan, feeling it vibrate through his body. He pulled back from the kiss "we better move this upstairs unless you want your sisters to walk in on us" he wore a smirk as he made a trail of kisses along the gingers soft neck.

Ichigo frowned in disappointment when he pulled away, rolling his eyes to his words. "Whatever..." He still wore that frown, pushing him off of him. Standing up his bulge had become visible; he could make out Grimmjow's as well. "We better hurry~ you are having a hard time keeping it together, I might have to take a look at it." He joked, gesturing him to get in ahead of him.

At seeing the disappointed look in his eyes, Grimmjow followed getting up and instantly pushed the ginger up the wall pinning his hands over his head with his knee between the gingers legs "you know I don't mind having my way with you here. I was just saving you the embarrassment" he started another trail of kisses on his neck "I'm like this because of you so you better fix it" he purred into his ear.

Ichigo let out a low grunt when the cold wall touched his heated back, the Santa Claus hat falling off his head immediately. "Like you would want someone else to see me in this state?~" His eyes showed a hint of challenge mixed with hidden lust for the panther.

The blue head was thoughtful about if for a minute "nope I don't" he pushed himself off Ichigo and instantly scooped him in his arms, making his way to the room they shared. Ichigo protested and tossed around grumbling about being carried like a child but the panther didn't care for one bit, his attempts to break the hold were useless anyway.

Once they were in his room, Ichigo forced himself off of him. He quickly locked the door and pushed the man on the bed, instantly climbing on top of him before he could move away, sitting down on his lower abdomen. He wasted not a minute to capture his lips into a rough kiss, his hand swiftly pulling off the scarf he made him wear.

The roughness Ichigo treated him with aroused him even more. He kissed him back as hungrily while his hands squeezed his soft butt cheeks, pushing their groins together wanting to feel more of him.

By that time the ginger had hardened up to be a rock, the friction only made it hard for him. His hand made its way up into the blue locks, pulling on them gently. He pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips down his jaw line and neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks of his own.

Grimmjow moaned sweetly, he liked it when Ichigo was in control especially when wasn't being a tease. He moved his hand around pushing it under the elastic band of the Santa suit pants to rub the hardened member that twitched to his touch.

Ichigo mistakenly bit down into his collarbone when he felt the touch. It caused a small trickle of blood run down, which he licked away earning him a grunt from Grimmjow, he didn't mind the small wound, if anything it excited him even more. Ichigo continued moving downwards undoing the blue heads shirt kissing along his chest with every button he undid.

As the ginger worked on getting rid of his shirt Grimmjow worked on taking off Ichigos pants. He was panting as the other kept going lower along his body. The ginger compiled, lifting himself up a little letting the other take his pants off. His hand went down to stroke him under the first garment he was wearing. "Running out of patience already?" Ichigo spoke with a husky voice, placing a light kiss on the hardened bulge.

"Can't help it…" he groaned feeling those lips touch his clothed hard on "…you drive me crazy" his hands moved along his back tracing the soft skin. The ginger curled his fingers in his belt loops, pulling the pants down. He was slow as ever, teasing with an innocent smile.

"Are you a snail? Move faster already" the blue head demanded annoyed at how slow he moved while his body burned with desire. Ichigo chuckled silently, "You need to learn how to wait..." With one quick pull he discarded his pants completely, piling them over his own.

Grimmjow didn't answer as he felt himself growing harder by the second. His breathing labored as his entire body showed his eagerness to be touched by the ginger.

Ichigo came face to face with his erection when he slid down his boxers, his size surprising him every time. With shaky hands he wrapped his hand around the base and gently stroked him making a hard groan come out of the panther at the simple stroke, his hips bucking up wanting to feel more.

The ginger rubbed the throbbing member that was practically begging to be given some attention. Finally picking up the pace he began to pump his shaft then leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing the opening from time to time, the whole while watching his face.

Grimmjow's eyes were on the gingers as he teased his throbbing member. He bit his lower lip at feeling the others hot tongue touch the tip and it sending a shiver down his spine that rested in his groin as another groan escaped his lips.

Ichigos lips kissed upon the surface of the tip before sliding down to wrap around it. He slid down taking more and more, his tongue working on sensitive skin while his hands massaged his balls. Soon Grimmjows length was taken completely by the ginger, managing to deep throat him; his head bobbing every time he would give him hard sucks.

The panther's groans turned into a string of moans of pleasure as the ginger's sinful lips did wonders to him. He gripped Ichigos bright hair with one hand tuggin at it harshly while the other gripped the sheet beneath him, his brain turning into jelly with too much excitement.

The tug on his hair made him let out a hush mewl, that sounded like a hum. It only caused Grimmjow's member to vibrate to the muffled sound that escaped his throat. His groans and moans kindled a fire inside the gingers stomach that waited to be set ablaze. He pressed his legs together when he felt himself throb, knowing that the panther was making these sounds because of him was stirring his insides with delight. He continued to deep throat him, his hand swiftly moving along his member enjoying the sight of the man's pleasured face.

Grimmjow bucked his hips more with his hand gripping the sheets almost tearing them. The looks Ichigo gave him while deep throating him aroused him even more. His climax was building in his groin and his head dug deep into the pillow with a load moan escaping his lips that turned into a growl.

Ichigo's hand held his hips firmly, forcing him back onto the sheet. He desperately wanted to hear him say his name out, that desperation made him fasten up his pace. He felt the knot tying inside him, with every sound he made. He would take in more of him every time he pulled back for air, each time increasing his pace.

Grimmjow couldn't hold back any longer. The way Ichigo handled his member sent electricity through his entire body and his release hit him hard. He yelled out Ichigo's name followed by a string of curses and incoherent words as his seed shot forth to the ginger's awaiting mouth.

The release was sudden; his mind was too busy that Ichigo didn't prepare himself for it. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in as much as he could. The rest trailed down the sides of his lips, it was difficult but he managed to swallow most of it while moving away from the wet member, to sit down on his knees just in front of Grimmjow with a smirk playing on his lips as he licked his fingers, quite seductively. "I said I'll take care of you~" He purred.

Grimmjows eyes went white from pleasure. He was coming down from his high trying to catch his breath when he heard the gingers voice taking him back to earth. He pulled him over to have their muscular chests rub together as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss.

He let out a silent gasp to the pull, the heat radiating from Grimmjow made him melt into the kiss immediately. He kissed him back, deepening the kiss, letting the panther have a taste of himself. Ichigo's fingers made their way into his bright blue hair, tangling into them.

Grimmjow leaned into the touch; his hands roamed the gingers back down to his firm ass squeezing it harshly wanting to hear Ichigo's voice through their kiss. The way he touched the ginger gave him what he asked for, muffled grunts and moans came from him with every touch and squeeze. He shifted a little, making his bottom brush against his hand.

The heated kiss, the continues grinding and the beautiful sounds Ichigo made were enough to make Grimmjow hard again. He flipped them over pushed his hardened length on the gingers giving him a feel of what he caused, never breaking their heated kiss.

To the grind one of his hands tried to push him away while the other had held him close to himself. He would let out muffled moans every now and then. Even though the ginger desperately wanted to have the panther inside him a part of him was hesitant. Those two sides of him seemed to be at war with anything related to the panther.

Grimmjow kept grinding against him but broke the kiss to whisper in his ear "You don't want me berry?" His voice was dripping with lust and need, but he knew Ichigo well enough to expect his conflict.

Ichigo made an attempt to speak while trying to catch his breath, but had failed with low moans and grunts interrupting him every time. Grimmjow's voice sent a shiver down his spine. "I..NEED you.." He managed to speak out with a heavy husky voice, emphasizing the word 'need'.

The blue head grinned at hearing his husky voice. "You need what?" He asked with the same husky voice and nibbled more on his earlobe.

Ichigos annoyed eye roll got interrupted with the sharpness he felt on his ear. He still wasn't gonna give in and admit his needs just yet. He tried to move under him but it only made it harder due the friction he felt down there. "You're teasing..." He mumbled knowing it was his payback for all the tease he had done on Grimmjow.

"Not so much fun when it's done to you huh" he said with a low chuckle. The grinding never stopped as he sucked on the others earlobe. But his hand moved to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube he knew Ichigo kept their.

"S-Shut up.." He growled before letting out mewls to the wetness on his heated earlobe. He pressed his legs together, as much as he could. "Being a little fast won't hurt, you know.." He grumbled, barely being able to hold himself together.

Grimmjows grin grew wider. He managed to open the bottle with one hand and pour some rubbing it to his hand. He then pushed his knee between the gingers legs with his hand following till he reached his already twitching hole "You ready?" He asked before he pushed a finger inside.

The ginger let out an audible sigh of relief followed by a hush mewl. He nodded, obediently, he had prepared his mind for it but the sensation was always new to him. "Grimm..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip to muffle the moan that escaped his lips when he felt the digit go inside him. He gripped Grimmjow's arm that supported his weight over him, needing to hold on to something.

The panther purred in his ear to calm him down "relax Ichigo I'm gonna make you feel really good" he whispered sweetly as he pulled the finger out and pushed it in again while laying soft kisses to Ichigos neck.

That voice had calmed him down a lot. With a small smile his hands wrap around his back. He would let out soft moans of pleasure in his ear every time he pumped his finger in and out of him.

Grimmjow pulled out the finger and entered two several times before scissoring him. He wanted to prepare him thoroughly knowing how painful it felt for him. The soft mewls and moans he gave only made him more aroused making his patience ran out fast.

His feet buried into the soft mattress under him with the scissoring motion he felt inside him. His back arched over the mattress making his chest press on him once again. His moans got a little louder which made him bury his face into his neck.

The sounds he made drove Grimmjow crazier and his patience ran out completely. He scissored him a little bit more before pulling out and grabbing the lube bottle putting some more to his hand, rubbing it on his member then laid himself over Ichigo. He held himself up by his elbow and let his hand stroke the orange locks to calm him and kissed the gingers lips as he pushed in slowly into the others tight heat.

Grimmjow moving away from him made him open his eyes to reveal the disappointment he felt. But that soon changed as he watched him prepare himself. Ichigo mentally prepared himself for the pain he would feel. The stroke and the kiss made him ease down kissing him back lovingly. He let out a chain of moans that grew louder as he started to enter him. His back arched once again, his eyes squeezed shut. A sharp sting of pain ran down his body making him tremble under him.

Grimmjow kept stroking his hair as he pushed on "just relax Ichi" he whispered sweetly reassuring him. He kept pushing until he was balls deep in the ginger and it made him let a breath of relief. He stayed still as he wanted the other to adjust before he started moving.

Ichigo's chest heaved; his breathing hitched trying to calm himself down. Ichigo's walls had been clenching Grimmjow all throughout. He had been mumbling something completely incoherent in response to the sweet nothingness the man was whispering in his ear. It didn't take him long until he felt the hunger build inside him again. He gently pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm ready.." He mumbled sheepishly while pulling away resting his forehead on his.

Grimmjow kissed him back before pulling almost all the way then pushing in again slowly, grunting at how tight he felt around him. He held Ichigos hand in his, supporting himself on his elbows while his slow pushes continued.

Ichigo had been squeezing his hand tight as ever, as if he would break each and every bone in it every time Grimmjow moved. His pain filled low moans had changed into sweet low cries of pleasure. He would mumble out his name every now and then with a deep voice.

His hand hurt from the pressure but didn't mind it, if anything turned him on more. He picked up his pace hearing the pleasured moans which caused a deep guttural growl to rumble in the panther's torso.

Ichigo shifted a little moving his face away; he used the back of his free hand to cover his mouth to at least muffle his moans since he started to get louder with each passing second. His member began to throb under him and his walls once again clenched when Grimmjow touched to near his prostrate.

Grimmjow moved his hand away "I want to hear you" he purred to his ear then adjusted his hips which made him hit the others prostate head on time after time.

With a hesitant nod he obeyed and let his hand wrap around him tight. His legs parted enough to wrap around his waist. Once Grimmjow struck his sweetest spot his back immediately arched over the mattress and his nails dug deeper into his skin. "F-Fuck.. there!" He cried out in ecstasy.

Grimmjow grinned to his reaction, hearing how breathless he became. He rolled his hips time after the other in the same angel hitting the same spot wanting to drive him insane with pleasure. His body was on fire from being deep within the ginger and that fire pooled in his groin making him near his climax.

Ichigo tried to say something, but every time his attempts would get interrupted with pleasure filled moans and groans that escaped his lips. "I can't.." Feeling himself getting loud he stopped speaking and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He bit into his neck hard as he finally came under him with a loud growl that became audible once he let his neck go. He left a rather dark mark on the soft that would definitely be hard to hide under his clothes.

Grimmjow growled at feeling his teeth sink into his skin. Feeling him tighten around him made Grimmjow loose himself and his seed deep into the ginger. He collapsed on top of Ichigo trying to catch his breath "damn...you feel good" he mumbled between gasps

His grip on him loosened and his trembling legs let him go. "Obviously.." He joked and chuckled in between his pants.

The panther bit Ichigos neck playfully as he laid on top of him. He didn't move away even after feeling himself go limp inside the ginger, he enjoyed holding him and feeling his body heat.

Ichigo chuckled softly to the bite turning his neck a little to the side only to find the kitten that Grimmjow gave him starring at them intently. In the half dark room its eyes glowed making it look a little intimidating. "...We are being watched, Grimm..."

Grimmjow pulled his mouth away to look in the direction he was looking in and grinned seeing the kitten watching them "maybe she'll learn a thing or two" he had a smirk.

Ichigo rolled his eyes while turning his face to look up to him, "So you want her to learn this?" He sighed dramatically. "What's wrong with this?" he raised an eyebrow in question. He took his lips between his and gave him a chaste kiss to prove his point.

His lips curved into a grin under the quick kiss making him wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to him with that same goofy grin. "Who would she try 'this' on?"

"Anyone she likes. Maybe we should get her a partner" he shrugged. Ichigo took a glance at the cat still watching them "I am a little surprised that this didn't scare her away.. not sure how to feel about being watched~"

"Fine ill let her out" he gave him another quick kiss before getting up picking up the small kitten and letting her outside the room then locked the door again.

"That isn't necessary.." He pouted once he moved away leaving him in the cold. Ichigo crawled to reach for Grimmjow's overly sized shirt that he quickly wore leaving the male with nothing. "You could have just turned her cage around.." He suggested once he heard the cat calling out for them. "Ugh fine" Grimmjow opened the door and took the cat in again putting her in the cage, turning it to face the wall.

"Nice ass~" He commented playfully with a chuckle while wearing the shirt, since Grimmjow was still naked. He deliberately pushed his ass out as a payback to the gingers comment when he bent down to fix the cat's cage. He then went back and laid next to him "missed me?"

Once Grimmjow got in he lifted the blanket over his head with a grin. "Not a bit~" He fell on top of his chest with the blanket on top of them, hiding away underneath it.

He chuckled to his actions "keep telling yourself that" he played with his hair beneath the blanket running his hand through the orange locks loving how soft it felt "Look who's being a cat now" he teased

He purred silently when he played with his hair, nuzzling into his broad chest. "What do I get on New Year?"

"How about a kiss at midnight?" He offered with a cute grin, his hand still playing with his hair loving the way the ginger purred.

Ichigo hummed a little before snuggling up to peek out the blanket with a grin, his hair messed up. "I'd love that!"

"You got it berry" he murmured looking forward for the days ahead they would spend together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Here is another lemony chapter for you GrimmIchi lovers!

Read! Comment! Enjoy!

WARNING: YOAI BOY X BOY ACTION AHEAD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Life was good at this point for one Ichigo Kurosaki. He quit his job with the crazy lady who yelled at him nonstop and found a new job that was more meaningful than his old one. Seeing Grimmjow working in the Dojo inspired him to do something better with his life.

His relationship with Grimmjow was blooming into something more deep and meaningful than he ever imagined. They connected on so many levels, saw eye to eye on things he didn't even expect. His father was slowly accepting Grimmjow between them, and his sister always liked the blue head, they found him funny and charming.

His life was great, up until three days ago when Grimmjow had to leave to go back to Hueco Mondo, called by Tia who needed him for something. Not that he cared to know anyway.

Even though his bed felt smaller without the taller man with him, he did miss his warmth, being held in his strong arms as they drifted to sleep. He was laying there at the moment, leisurely reading a manga he borrowed. He read away at it but his mind kept wandering back to his boyfriend.

He wasn't surprised when Grimmjow barged into the room jumping on the bed making him bounce off the mattress a little. He wanted to pounce at him and drown him with affection after being separated for three days with no kind of connection between them, and it would've happened if Ichigo wasn't the most stubborn and least emotionally open person to ever exist.

"Guess who's back, your life just got better" His grin stretched from cheek to cheek, his eyes looking at Ichigo from over the book. "Welcome back" He put the book on his chest and kissed his lips a chaste kiss before returning to his reading. Grimmjow was dumbfounded by his actions, glaring at him waiting for any kind of response..

"What do you want?" Ichigo grumbled before he lifted up the book, blocking the death glare he received from the panther.

An angry tick appeared on the blue heads forehead. That's the welcome he gets after being away for three days! "I came to annoy the hell out of ya" he snatched the manga from the others hands.

"Well, you already d-" He was cut off by the manga suddenly being snatched away. His narrow eyes widened as he stared blankly as if he was trying to understand what was happening. He sat upright immediately, "Give it back, Grimmjow!" He growled as he reached his hand to the man that stood before him, trying to reach for his hand.

"Make me!" He challenged and jumped out of the window then sonidod away from the angry man left alone in his room.

"Get back here!" He left everything behind as he reached out the window to grab a hold of him but failed. Annoyance was written all over his face. "Damn you!" He growled before grabbing Kon mercilessly, using the mod to change into a Shinigami. It didn't take him long to flash step right behind him. "You're dead!"

Grimmjow's grin was wide as ever, sonidoing away from the town. He wanted to have some fun with the ginger and knowing him he won't do anything that would damage his beloved town. He stopped when he reached a clearing far enough and stood there with the same grin waiting for him to catch up.

Not so long after the Shinigami reached the clearing with a deep scowl. Ichigo stepped onto the grassy ground taking a step closer, yet keeping a large distance from him "If you brought me here for sightseeing than sorry I am not gonna stay. Neither am I interested in fighting you for a manga. Give it back and you can enjoy and I can enjoy. Fair deal, eh?" He had his hand extended as he waited for him to give the book back.

"But that's no fun" the blue head objected. "Tell you what. I'll give you the book BUT you have to challenge me in some kind of race. And the winner bosses the other around for the day"

Ichigos eyebrows furrowed further to his words. He knew how he was and he sure wasn't gonna let things slide. His eyes roamed around until he spotted a very distant tree. Of course for them it would be a quick race. "Whoever reaches that tree first wins." He gestured to the tree ahead as he approached him and stood next to him, all ready to depart.

Grimmjow looked at the tree then back to Ichigo "You're on" He challenged and handed the book back to Ichigo before he stood in a ready position to start the race.

He tugged the book inside his shihakusho as he took his position as well. He stayed silent for awhile, estimating the distance. "Go!" came his loud voice before disappearing from there, off he dashed towards the tree. They ran at a similar pace at first but Ichigo wasn't planning on losing any time soon so he used all his speed to gain on the panther. He ran so fast Grimmjow could barely keep up. When they were close enough with only third of the race left he released his resureccion and lunged forward like the panther he isbeating the ginger to the tree.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled out from the back seeing him release his form making him run faster. He was about to flash step when Grimmjow had already reached the finish line. "THAT WAS CHEATING!" He yelled out in frustration as he stopped just by the tree, holding it for support as he caught his breath. He shot a hard glare at him, "You cheated!" Even so, they didn't really specify any rule.

"We didn't say no released forms so I didn't cheat! And now you are mine for the day" he replied and looked at the other with hungry eyes.

He frowned more to his words but let it slide with a heavy sigh. He would have accepted the defeat and let him have his reward but those blue eyes had managed to send a shiver down his spine. It told him to back off right then. Gulping down air he returned back to his scowling face. "I got what I came for, so I am just gonna leave. You can have fun by yourself.." He had turned, preparing to flash step away from him to find himself pinned against a tree, his arms held firmly by the panther and his eyes wide and fixated on the dangerous ones in front of him "You are not going anywhere" he snarled. "You aren't backing off from your word and I won't let you"

"..What could you possibly need or want from me..?"

"I want to have some fun" the blue head replied. "And since you are mine for the day. We are starting with you buying me something to eat. So lead the way."

"I left my gigai back home." He shrugged, "I got no money on me."

"We'll get it then head out. Lead the way"

Grumbling something completely incoherent he moved away from him and had flash stepped away, leading him back to the house to find Kon enjoying himself with a hentai manga. After a long drama of scaring the little lion and tearing off his manga Ichigo silently walked out of the room and made his way out of the house. "What do you wanna eat?" He questioned with a scowl.

The blue head had a wide grin telling how excited he was about the whole thing. Having Ichigo at his mercy was the best way to have some good times. "I'm fine with anything, you pick"

"I don't feel like having anything, you pick." He had been trying his best not to burst out at him like always but the amusement in his face really was triggering him.

"Ok new rule. Either you have clear answers or I'm going to make you do embarrassing shit. Agreed?"

"What kind of embarrassing shit?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You really wanna know?" The blue head locked his eyes to the gingers and licked his lips in the process.

Ichigo watched him with narrow eyes trying to get his point but failing. Either way he felt hungry himself, with a not so impressed look on his face he turned his back to him. "There." He quietly stated as he began to approach a distant restaurant that didn't seem too fancy from there.

Grimmjow was a little disappointed that the ginger didn't challenge back. What he had in mind would have been a feast to the eyes. But Ichigo was complying so that's a start. Reaching the restaurant Grimmjow didn't recognize anything they were serving "What do you recommend?"

"I.." He paused from what he was gonna say knowing well how he would react. "Okonomiyaki." He stated while walking in, taking a seat by the window side.

Since the place wasn't too crowded it didn't take the waitress long to arrive and take their orders. Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to order after he was done placing his.

"I'll have whatever he's having" he said to the waitress then looked back at the Shinigami after she left "So I leave for three days and that's the welcome I get?"

Ichigo looked at the intense blue eyes with a smirk playing on his lips "You're the one who left running back to Tia, am I supposed to welcome you with open arms?"

"I left because she needed my help, she had to go on a hunt and she trusts me most to take her place."

Ichigo eyed him again trying to see if he was lying to him in any way "And was that all you did there? Keep watch on Las Noches" his voice had a hint of questioning playfulness as he spoke.

Grimmjow was looking out the window when the question perked his ears, turning his gaze to the brown ones in front of him. He leaned closer resting his arm on the table "Are you asking me if I cheated on you Kurosaki?"

"Did you?" the playfulness disappeared at that point, seriousness taking over. The panther held his unwavering gaze in place, not giving away single emotion "No. I didn't cheat on you, and I'm not going to." Came his simple reply.

Ichigo watched him intently, studying his face before a smile took over his lips. That little conversation would work perfectly for the payback he planned.

"So what was that book you were reading about?"

"Samurais and all." Ichigo answered. When he felt silence take over he kept his phone down lifting up his face to look at him. "What's in the list? What do I have to do after this?"

"I'm still planning it through. But since I am a really nice guy you can choose one thing we do together today while I choose all the rest." He replied "that includes you dancing for me, going to the swimming pool and buying me all the food I want. That's what I have in mind so far" he stated grinning at him, not his usual crazy grin just an excited one.

Ichigo blinked blankly to his words, replaying them inside his head. The moment he struck 'dancing' his eyes had widened. "No way I am gonna dance for you!" He growled and slammed on the table with his palm. His cheeks turned a light pink. "Fine! I choose to leave now. I choose to stop. There's no way I am gonna dance. That shit is embarrassing. Is that what you meant by making me do some embarrassing shit back there?"

"That's not even close to what I have in mind" his crazy grin was back this time. "And you don't have a choice. You lost the race, you can't back out of it now or you will deal with more embarrassing shit. Be glad I'm letting you choose your dance style."

" . . .YOU!" He was about to slam on the table again when the waitress had returned with their order making him shut up. "What could be more embarrassing than dancing?!" He grumbled as he grabbed a fork.

"You sure you want to know?" He challenged. "Tell you what, if you let me do that one embarrassing thing to you I would leave right after and won't bother you anymore. Not for today at least."

"I rather choose THAT embarrassing thing that this!"

"Agreed" Grimmjow grinned a crazier grin than his usual one if that's possible. "Finish eating then we are heading to your place"

A sweat ran down his cheek to see him like that. He silently ate a part of him relieved that he wouldn't have to dance. Half way through his curiosity finally got the best of him. "Why my place? Yuzu will be pissed if we mess up the house.." His brown orbs peered over the coffee cup he was sipping on. "Why now? Didn't you wanna go swim and eat in other places? Also, what are we gonna do.. please don't tell me I gotta sing for you.." He trailed off once he realized his chain of questions.

"I'm not saying a word till we get there. That embarrassing thing is private so you will know when we get there. Better if your family isn't there though. Should we go to a hotel or something?"

"WHY DO WE NEED A HOTEL?!" He busted out the coffee to the side from the shock.

"Would you like the embarrassing thing to happen in the street? I don't mind it actually but I planned it so for your sake. You're already turning red" he replied simply as he rested his head to his hand on the table.

"What are you planning to do! Why would I be red? No hotel. My place." He might have the upper hand to escape at his place, as long as it is a familiar place

"Fine by me. Let's get moving." He waited till the other got up and led the way. Reaching there it was lucky for them that the Kurosaki residence was empty, Ichigo headed straight to his room and Grimmjow followed, his grin never leaving his features. He made sure to lock the door then turned to the ginger handing him an eye mask "Put it on" he ordered. Ichigo eyed the mask then the man holding it. "Why?" He took it and examined it carefully before meeting his eyes, brown orbs finally getting stern.

"Are you gonna ask 'why' with every step? Put it on and let's get done with this. Or you can dance instead" his grin turning to a smirk. Ichigo gave him a hard stare before he sighed heavily. Hesitantly, he put the eye mask on, everything going dark making him vulnerable to everything

Even though Grimmjow was acting tough so far, he was nervous now that they were here. What he had in mind would definitely be defined as sick. But now was the point of no return. "Don't fight me and this will go easily" his voice sounded clearer in Ichigos eyes, he felt him walk closer making his breathing shallow. He knew he wasn't a match for him in this gigai of his. He felt Grimmjow's hands touch his body before pulling the garments he wore away startling Ichigo who backed off with his shirt unbuttoned completely to reveal his tanned chest. "What are y- Uwahh!" He was about to pull off the eye mask until he fell backwards onto the bed. The panther took that chance and caged him beneath his body, pulling the rest of the clothes away. He then pulled a thick roll of blue colored ribbon and started rolling it around Ichigo's body. He did cover his private parts but left chunks of his thighs and chest uncovered. Then he tied his hands together before he finished his wrapping with a neat bow on the gingers head.

Ichigo kept struggling in protest, squirming to let himself loose but Grimmjow had held him tight. He struggled until the ribbon wrapped around him. His hands and legs being tied he couldn't move much, the way he was exposed embarrassed him such that his breathing was almost nonexistent. He couldn't speak since the blue ribbon wrapped above his lips. He couldn't see a thing making him lay there on the bed with his head facing the ceiling. He focused on his hearing, trying to deduct the panther's next move.

Seeing him vulnerable like that and the way his tanned skin melted with the blue color mesmerized the blue head. The silence was killing him, killing them both. The only thing Ichigo could hear was faint breathing from both men. He took off the eye mask and looked deep into Ichigos eyes. The rustle and tug on his mask was a relief, he opened his eyes only to meet blue ones that dug deeper into him. He somewhat couldn't look away.

Not being able to take it anymore the panther lowered himself down slowly and held the other face between his hands closing the space between their lips. Grimmjow didn't push the kiss; he just allowed the gingers upper lip to rest between his and held him tenderly.

The growing closeness made his eyelids close a little at a time. His heart pounded in his chest, he feared the male could hear it which only made him stiffen. His lips being locked like that made his eyes slowly close as his heart finally started to ease down, but his cheeks burned bright as ever. Not being aware Ichigo's lower lip slightly moved upwards to touch his, making it feel almost like a return kiss.

Feeling the gingers lips close on his set his body ablaze. The need to feel more of the ginger was tearing him apart so he ran his hand up and down his body, pressing his hand to the chunks of flesh he felt between the fabric.

Ichigo had shifted in his position when he felt the rather large hand run down his growing sensitive body which made him let out hush mewls within the gentle kiss.

This went more than he planned. He wanted to embarrass the ginger and have some fun with him. But now his desire for Ichigo has taken over his senses, he could feel his entire body on fire and that fire was landing in his groin. When breathing became a must he pulled back and looked into the beautiful brown orbs beneath him.

With parted lips Ichigo's eyes opened to meet intense blue ones. He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to run away at how embarrassed he was while the other side of him just wanted to stay under him. It wasn't their first time but it felt as if it was which only made him more nervous. He shifted underneath him yet again. "Grimmjow.." He didn't know why he uttered his name, it just escaped. His husky voice was low, and it trembled a little.

Hearing the husky voice made the hair on Grimmjow's neck stand. "Tell me what you want" he asked as he lowered himself putting more pressure on Ichigo's body, laying kisses down his chest. The ginger had been silent for awhile, only letting out hot breaths that could be heard in the silent night. "..You." He let out a quiet whisper.

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear, he untied the knot letting the blue fabric around the gingers arms and legs loosen, but didn't take it off. The contrast between the blue of the ribbon and the tanned skin of the ginger looked too good to let go. He kissed along his shoulders before moving to his neck, sucking and nibbling at it while his hands roamed the gingers body before pinching his hardened nipples.

Even though the ribbon was let loose his body didn't relax. His muscles, his entire body was stiff with his chest heaving when Grimmjow moved up along his chest to his neck. His silent mewls turned to moans to the twist and turn on his nipples. His legs moved a little, one pressed onto Grimmjow's side while the other foot buried into the mattress underneath them.

Red marks were left along the gingers neck and shoulder. Grimmjow moved down to his chest taking a nipple between his lips sucking and twisting it between his teeth. His hand moved down the gingers side to his thigh caressing the skin along the way before rubbing the gingers groin, feeling his member harden to his touch.

Ichigo had moved his hand a little to have his fingers find their way into his bright blue hair, tugging on it every time he moaned to the suck on his sensitive nipple. One of his legs moved and wrapped around his waist, the blue ribbon sliding down his smooth tanned leg to tangle around his knees. His member had become visible under the blue ribbon that tied perfectly around that one area. It had started to get wet with every minute that passed by, making his member much more visible than before.

Feeling the wetness of the gingers member Grimmjow let go of the reddened nipple, kissing his way to the leg that was wrapped around his waist biting and sucking till his teeth marks were visible on the tanned skin, giving him a satisfied feeling. His blue eyes were watching Ichigo intently, how he moaned and moved beneath him. How pleasured he looked yet asked for more.

After moving the blue fabric away from his member Grimmjow moved down on him, running his tongue along the erect length, tasting his precum before taking him fully into his mouth and slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Ichigo's eyes had finally opened when Grimmjow moved the fabric away. He was thankful that he did, it was starting to hurt him down there. Grimmjow taking all of him inside his hot mouth was something he wasn't expecting. In fact, with his drifting mind he couldn't even think straight. His body jolted, arching over the mattress feeling the hotness engulf his throbbing erection. He let out desperate moans when Grimmjow bobbed himself at that slow pace. His eyes had to hold in the tears of embarrassment in the corner of his eyes as he watched him move down on him.

The delicious moans that Ichigo was making were music to the panthers ears making him pick up his pace and move faster up and down his length, grazing his teeth along his skin a couple of time to tease him. While his mouth worked his member his hands were touching him all over, squeezing and caressing the soft skin. His left hand moved along his strong leg before placing it in front of the gingers tight hole teasing it by pushing inside only a little.

Ichigo's moans had only gotten louder to the change of pace. He would let out groans when he felt his teeth graze along his skin making him shoot a hard glare down at him but would get interrupted by a moan erupting from his chest, making him throw his head b back onto the pillow. His member throbbed inside his mouth. His hands had moved down onto Grimmjow's shoulder, gripping his shirt tight. If he didn't have his clothes on, Ichigo sure would have left deep nail marks on him. He was annoyed by Grimmjow teasing his hole like that. He absolutely needed him. He pulled on his hair a little while bucking his hips, pushing himself down onto his finger.

Grimmjow smirked at the hard glares he got. He enjoyed playing with the ginger and teasing him. When he felt the pull on his hair and the ginger pushing himself down on his finger, he let go of the gingers member and moved on top of him "tsk tsk...so impatient. Don't wanna do you dry Ichi" he purred to his ear as he pulled the lube out of the drawer putting some on his hand, since their relationship got physical, Ichigo kept that bottle there. Grimmjow warmed the liquid before slowly pushing his finger inside him again at a slow but steady pace.

The ginger let out the breath he was holding in when Grimmjow had let him go and crawled back on top of him. His hands had rested on either side of Grimmjow's waist, rubbing them against his skin underneath his shirt. "You are to blame." He spoke through his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut with the digit entering him, making him squeeze onto Grimmjow's side tightly. He let out a gasp when the finger had completely entered him.

"You are to blame too" he countered wincing at the tight squeeze to his side but didn't mind it. He twisted the finger around before pulling it out to let in two instead. While scissoring and stretching the ginger beneath him, his lips were kissing and nibbling all over his chest. His fingers moved inside him till he found that bundle of joy which he poked repeatedly and took his length into his mouth again to double his pleasure.

Ichigos back arched over the mattress with a loud exclamation of his name when he wrapped around his member again. The arching had pushed his length further into his mouth, his feet buried deep down the mattress with his body trembling under him. Ichigo had been completely out of breath, a line of saliva drooled past his parted lips. It was pure bliss for him! It didn't take him long to feel the heat coming down to his groin. He had pulled onto Grimmjow's hair, weakly moving him away from his release. "I-I'm close.." He moaned out those words.

Grimmjow was panting himself when Ichigo pulled him away. Their eyes met, his lips smirking as he mumbled "I know" before taking him back again deep throating him and scissoring him hard wanting to taste his essence so badly.

Grimmjow taking him in again without any warning had surprised him. He pulled onto his hair, trying to pull him away but he absolutely had no luck. He did his best to hold himself, but this panther; this goddamn man knew almost all his weak sides that could melt him in an instant. With his head flung back into the pillow, his legs wrapped around his shoulder blades. With one hard pull that did nothing, he finally released right into his throat.

Grimmjow drank up everything the ginger released to the last drop before letting him go with a wide smirk. Ichigo used the back of his palm to cover his lips to stop the unwanted sounds he was making. Tear filled lustrous eyes watched Grimmjow smirk and tease him like that.

He gave him a couple of minutes to breathe before pushing his legs apart "ready for part two?" Even his voice was teasing the ginger. He lined himself with him and slowly pushed his length inside. He took the gingers awaiting lips between his kissing him to distract him from the pain, moaning to the kiss to how good it felt to hold him in that way.

When Grimmjow lowered himself down onto him he had to hold him tight, pulling him in much closer to him as he kissed him back. The kiss interrupting the groan that would have came out of him when the panther entered him. He pulled away needing to breathe and opened his eyes pryly to find Grimmjow so close to him that made his heart race. He pushed himself up to capture those lips again, not breaking it a bit even though Grimmjow was still pushing himself onto him and pulling Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt. When did the ginger became so sensitive? That a slight touch from the panther set him ablaze? He had been letting out moans of pleasure and pain within their kiss.

Grimmjow did his best to move at a slow pace, to not push in fully into the ginger so he won't be hurt by his size. But that task was almost impossible at the way he pulled and kissed him. He used every bit if self control he had holding himself back until he was fully moaning in relief to their kiss. He moved his lips more as they kissed making the kiss hungrier than before; taking his fill from the kiss till Ichigo was ready for him to move.

His stiff legs around Grimmjow's waist had slowly relaxed along with his grip loosening once the pain had subsided. After a few moments he pulled away from the kiss only a little, leaving his lips touching his breathing heavily, they needed air! He turned his gaze only to find the blue eyes already looking into his eyes. "Move already.." He attempted to joke but it only made him sound desperate which he surely was at that moment of time.

When they started this whole thing Grimmjow was playful and teasing at every chance he got. But reaching this point he was just as desperate as the ginger, needing to feel the pleasure of being one with him. He kissed him again after filling his lungs with air and moved out of him slowly before pushing in again.

His tightness around the blue head was so good and intense that Grimmjow bit down on his lip little too hard making a few drops of blood go down the gingers chin. He moved slow at first but picked the pace in no time thrusting hard and fast into the ginger with grunts and moans erupting from him nonstop, calling the gingers name every now and then.

The blood trickling down his lips was the last thing in his empty mind. Grimmjow thrusting in him so hard made him let out a muffled cry, with his teeth biting down onto his lip when they parted. He held onto him tight, biting down onto his neck to keep his drifting mind in one spot. He had completely lost himself under him, giving himself away all to the panther. His back arching over the mattress made him press himself on Grimmjow's body.

The panther was losing himself completely in the ginger. His body moved but his mind went blank with pleasure. He moved around thrusting into him from different angles till he found the muscle inside the ginger that would drive him to ecstasy. He kept thrusting, hitting the gingers prostate every time enjoying the moans he was letting out. Grimmjow's release was pooling in his groin, he was in so much bliss that he wanted to let go. But seeing the gingers expression, and the way he looked at him begging for more, he controlled himself prolonging their joining as much as possible.

The gingers moans echoed through the silent night, in the empty room. Grimmjow hitting his prostate made him feel something heated gush down inside him. It didn't take him long to shoot out his release without a single warning, he didn't even realize when he reached his limits. He moaned out the man's name with his back arching over the mattress, pulling him down along with him.

Ichigo tightened even more around him when he released sending Grimmjow over the edge emptying loads after loads of his white seed into the ginger. He bit down on his neck when he pulled him down with him before his body relaxed. His breathing was labored, and his body covered in a sheen layer of sweat mixed with some of the gingers load. After pulling carefully out of him letting that hot white fluid ooze out of the gingers twitching hole, he laid beside him tracing the skin that showed between the fabrics of the ribbon "blue definitely suits you" he teased with a small smirk. His entire body was still tangled in the blue fabric which the panther traced with his fingers and eyes, while the gingers fixated on the bright moon outside the window.

It was so bright that it lightened up the entire room; he had forgotten that the lights were turned off. Grimmjow's tease made him look over to his side only to have his brown orbs lay on his well built body making a small blush creep on his cheeks. He looked so fine with the messed up shirt and his pants that still were tucked around his waist. The ginger was quite attracted to his V line and the well built abs that he had, even though he had a well built pack as him. His body reflecting the moonlight made his eyes glisten as well, his eyes trailing up and down his body till his eyes held the image of his handsome facial features. Those glossy lips. Gosh!

Ichigo smirked widely. "You don't say~" He moved swiftly, the ribbons sliding down his body like silk, showing how smooth his tanned body was. There was Ichigo sitting on his lower abdomen looking down to him with that smirk, his body stretched revealing all those muscles and nerves. "I wonder what color would suit you though."

Grimmjows clothes felt annoying so he pulled his shirt off his head but stopped half way watching the blue fabric slide down his body that looked like its glowing under the moonlight. He froze in place the shirt up his head but stuck on his arms, his eyes only focused on Ichigo and his skin forgetting completely about the garment. That made Ichigo chuckle and helped him pull it off, tossing it to where his clothes were piled.

Ichigo lowered himself down to him, hovering his lips over his, grazing the soft sweetness, but not kissing him at all. "I always thought blue was my color. Now I'm thinking orange suits me more" He moved closer to him letting their lips push against each other but not a full kiss. He wanted to tease him more by their lips grazing but not kissing.

He was waiting for the ginger to touch him, wanting to feel his touch but let him do as he wanted as well, but couldn't hold himself back anymore and touched him needing the contact. He traced his hands along his six pack, moving his fingers between the muscles feeling their strength then up to his well built chest, then to the gingers back when he lowered himself on him. His fingers moved carefully along the well built muscles on his back as if mapping them. He let their lips hover over each other, looking from one brown eye to the other.

Ichigos eyes watched Grimmjow's body language, how his expression would change as he trailed his hand all over him. He was memorizing his facial features, he chuckled when he saw how lost he looked. Maybe that's how Ichigo looks losing himself on him. He held the hand that was trailing on his chest, raising it up to his lips, kissing him on the hand before interlacing their fingers together and pinning it down onto the mattress as he leaned in making Grimmjow chuckle in amusement. Ichigo let out a silent chuckle before kissing him back only a little. He had kept the kiss short, pulling away but their lips still touched. He would back his head away a little every time Grimmjow tried to kiss him; it was the ginger teasing him knowing how impatient the panther was. Grimmjow was enjoying the playfulness at first; he teased him back until his patience ran out and forcefully pushed his lips to the gingers kissing him passionately.

Ichigos smirk was printed on his tanned lips. "Maybe the color does. But I prefer you in 'nothing'. Know what I mean?~" Grimmjow hummed in agreement with the gingers words "right back at ya"

The ginger slid his free hand down his neck to his torso, messing the stickiness all over him while he was at it. He squeezed onto his pinned hand as he humped, intentionally bumping his hip down to his member as he sat up straight causing the panther to grunt loudly. "I didn't know you were kinky. Tying your partner down for pleasure. What other dirty secrets do you have, Sexta?" He purred those words all seductively, having his index finger graze Grimmjow's bottom lip.

The panther kissed the finger that traced his lip before taking it into his mouth sucking at it. He let go of the digit and used the hand he had on the gingers back to push him down, making their chests rub "you sure you're ready for that journey?" his voice was as seductive as the gingers, wanting to aggravate him "once we go there, there's no turning back" he ran his tongue along the gingers neck slowly before biting and sucking at it till the entire left side turned red with teeth marks all over it.

Leaning down by his ear he chuckled to the seductive voice, bluffing to hide away his growing desires. He nodded, stretching his neck giving him more to bite on, hissing to the stinging pain every now and then. The panther sucked and nibbled on the gingers neck to his heart's content marking his territory with all the marks he left. He felt the constant need to do that so no would think of going near him, he was very possessive of the ginger and he will be damned if the whole world didn't know about it.

Ichigo pulled him by the hair with his free hand to make him move away from his neck and look at him instead. "Now I am damn curious. Why?" He lowered himself down to him holding his gaze with those bright brown eyes. "Don't tell me you got a playroom for yourself in your chamber?" He purred teasingly.

He grunted at the harsh pull on his hair "if you go down this road you will be addicted. There is no turning back from there."He held his gaze and touched his nose to the gingers lightly "What if I said I do. Are you willing to go there?"

"You bet! I'd like to know more of you, kitty~" He took a deep breath keeping his eyes on the blue ones beneath him "Maybe I want this drug running down my veins. Maybe I just want you to be the drug." He admitted without a single stutter like other times. Even though he had been smirking with playfulness written all his face, his eyes gave most of him away. Grimmjow's eyes widened to his words. He could feel his heart flutter in his chest making him speechless so he pulled him down to a rough and needy kiss, sucking on his bottom lip till it was bruised. He broke the kiss after he ran out of breath but kept the gingers face close to his "Just so you know, that's exactly how I feel about you. I don't care about anything in the world as long as I have you"

Ichigo was quite surprised by the sudden kiss, it certainly didn't seem like it was playful. He didn't hesitate a single bit to kiss him back with the same desire. He smiled warmly once he caught his breath. "I know. And I love you." It was the first time Ichigo said those words to him out loud making Grimmjow pull him to another passionate kiss "I love you too" he replied the second they broke the kiss.

Ichigo eyes glistened at hearing his words, feeling the joy of Grimmjow returning his feelings. It was all too much for Ichigo that he wanted to change the subject, he was opening up more and more to the panther but he still need some time to handle all the romance that came with it. To distract the panther he wore a sly smirk as he and humped him intentionally rubbing against his groin "Don't try and run away from the question. What other kinks do you have?"

Grimmjow was happy at how open Ichigo became about his feelings. It certainly took him long to get here but better late than never. It was hard to keep the romantic atmosphere with the way they touched each other, for now he let the playfulness take over. They had a lifetime of chances to be romantic so he wasn't that worried. His sincerity turned to playfulness when Ichigo rubbed against him. He slid his hand further down Ichigos back and squeezed his ass and pulled his earlobe between his teeth "now now Ichi...you sure you can handle the roughness? Being blindfolded, tied down, losing all kind of control over your body?" his voice was a whisper dripping with lust and seductiveness, wanting to push the ginger to the highest levels of desire before giving it all to him.

He gasped in surprise to the squeeze "You think I can't? I'm hurt, you know." He pretended to sound like a hurt puppy. "How are you gonna make up for it?" His hand trailed down his neck to his chest, tracing those abs stopping by his right nipple. He teased it by grazing his finger over it, making circular motion around it.

"I never said that. But you should know what you're getting into" he smirked at the fake hurt he showed him "I'll buy you chocolates" a small moan escaped his lips with the graze against his nipple. He rolled his hips against the gingers groin and squeezed his ass at the same time before spanking him with a toothy smirk "or maybe we can see how much you can take" his grin was a challenging one for sure. Talking about that stuff was making his blood boil to let that side out. The thought of Ichigo being a panting mess begging him to be wilder and rougher was definitely a turn on.

"Try me." He pinched his nipple roughly. His moans due to the heat in his groin hushed down with Grimmjow's moan, but the spank and squeeze made him let out an audible gasp of surprise. It was starting to turn him on more. His curiosity would be the death of him! "I rather choose the latter this time." He smirked widely, accepting the challenge put in front him.

The panther moaned louder than before at the hard pinch, but his loudness didn't make him miss the gasp the ginger gave him. His maniac grin took over his features at hearing his decision "Don't say I didn't warn you" he purred to his ear. He moved fast flipping them over, pinning Ichigo to the bed with one hand holding the gingers wrists over his head.

He then moved away slowly, taking of his pants before pulling one of the belts from them then turning to Ichigo, pushing him to lay on his front, using the belt to bind his hands behind his back. He then pulled the ginger to sit on his knees, and grabbed the blindfold he used before putting it on back again while running his tongue up his neck.

He couldn't respond to his words with the sudden change in position that took him by surprise. He watched him with wide eyes. Everything happening so fast he only saw flashes of the fine white leather snake out his black pants before he got flipped on his front. He could hear the belt metal clank which made him fidget a little. He hoped it wasn't for his ass, sighing in relief when Grimmjow just tied his hands behind his back. He was silent all throughout, waiting in anticipation to what happens next.

Seeing Ichigo in that state, under his mercy was turning him on more than he expected. He was already fully erect, but that would have to wait since there was so much more to do to the ginger before that. He sat behind him and pulled him backwards letting the gingers head rest on his shoulder. His hand featherly traced his chest, lightly pinching the hardened nipples before going down to his torso and thighs "you want more of this?" He asked in an irresistible seductive voice.

He had let his entire body be under Grimmjows control. All this made him go much more sensitive than he already was. His breathing became hitched letting out mewls to the touchs, pressing his legs together to the growing uneasiness in between his legs. He could smell Grimmjow so well; he could tell that the panther was much more excited than he was. "Yes.." He spoke huskily with a nod, burying himself more into his neck.

Grimmjow pressed his hands more to the gingers skin at his request, slowly turning the feathery touches into caresses that turned to hard squeezing. He enjoyed the feel of the smooth skin under his touch, to do as he pleased with. His hands roamed the gingers body not letting one patch of skin go untouched.

He could hear Ichigo's breathing labor as it hit his neck, intoxicating the blue head every time he looked at him. Then he turned his attention to the erect member between his legs, twitching in anticipation making Grimmjow smirk. Ever so slowly he wrapped his finger around him squeezing the member before pumping him at an agonizingly slow pace.

Ichigos low mewls turned to moans that became quite audible. His lips had parted to take in air to breathe right. Grimmjow pumping him this slow was an agony! He grunted through gritted teeth, fidgeting between his arms.

He pumped him just a little bit faster while his other hand played with his nipples, switching between them, grazing and squeezing one at a time. He then blew cool air into Ichigo's ear "Don't hold your voice back. Let it out" he ordered "tell me what you want done to you"

To the blow into his ear Ichigo felt his hair stand making him shift within that small space. He was obedient, for some reason, he let his lips part letting out those loud groans, mumbling his name every now and then. Everything! Was what his mind screamed. But he hadn't responded to him with his groans and moans erupting from the back of his throat.

Grimmjow pumped him harder to the groans that came from him. They were driving him insane with lust for the ginger, he won't be able to resist the need to be inside him much longer. He moved his hand faster while his other hand touched the ginger all over his chest then pinched a nipple while biting down on his ear "Tell me what you want Ichi" his voice was deep and demanding as he spoke.

Grimmjow's voice sent a sharp chill down his spine. He had been pressing his twitching legs more with his body arching over Grimmjow's broad chest. "Just fuck me already!" He cried out in desperation with the hard pinch on his nipple. He spoke in between his heavy breaths, turning his face to him, as though he could see him through the blindfold. "I want you inside me. Now."

A growl rumbled in the blue heads torso at hearing those words. That was the last of Grimmjows resolve running out. After putting a generous amount of lube on his length, he pushed the ginger to bend over not wasting a second to push inside him. He moved slowly not stopping until he was fully inside. He nibbled along the gingers shoulders and back giving him some time before pulling out all the way then pushing in again.

Ichigo had laid on his front with his arms still bonded; he struggled to let his hands loose. His hips raised high with Grimmjow holding him. He let out a loud groan to the sudden insertion making him bite down onto the bed sheet beneath him to stop his loud dirty cries.

After a few thrusts mixed with grunts that came from the blue head he pulled Ichigo by his arms making him arch his back "Don't hold back, let it all out" Grimmjow needed to hear the others moans. In that moment those moans felt like they were his reason to live. His hold was firm on the gingers arms stopping him from moving away as his thrusts only increased in power.

The moment Grimmjow pulled him back he let out a groan. His back arching several times, their new position was hitting Ichigo deep inside. With the immense strength he felt as though the bundle of nerves inside him would tear. It was blissful nonetheless. He was close, real close, he could feel the heat gushing down his groin. "I'm near.." He moaned out loud enough to echo the empty room. His body twitched and trembled, doing everything to move forward but he felt himself bonded as though the panther was caging him.

Grimmjow wasn't in a better place either. The total control he had on Ichigo was like a fire burning him from inside out.

He held him by his shoulder with one hand and snaked the other to his member stroking him and thrusting deep inside at the same time. His release hit him, exploding into the ginger. It was so sudden he couldn't hold back one drop, with a low growl coming from his torso. His thrusts didn't stop even though he came wanting to deliver Ichigo to pure bliss.

With Grimmjow filling him up in his deepest part he couldn't hold back anymore. With a one or two sloppy thrusts he came splurting out with a loud groan, calling out the panther's name as his back arched deep once again.

Grimmjow was panting hard resting his forehead on the gingers back trying to catch his breath after the bliss he experienced. He pulled out slowly from him then untied his hands letting the belt fall to the floor. He took off the blindfold as well and rubbed his wrists making sure he didn't hurt him. He took a deep look into those brown eyes studying his features, wondering if he liked the experience or not.

If it weren't for Grimmjow holding him, he would have collapsed right then. He stayed still sitting in between his legs, letting out mewls when he pulled out to let out the stickiness down his hole. His wrists only wore the marks of the belt. Once he was turned around to face Grimmjow he opened his eyes to reveal tear strained eyes. He watched Grimmjow's blue eyes look deep into his eyes which made him manage up a smile. "That was great.." He picked up Grimmjow's line he would say after all their intercourse, moving into his chest to rest the side of his head on him.

Grimmjow chuckled to his words "That's my line" He laid down taking Ichigo with him, keeping his head on his chest with his hand running through the orange locks slowly "so is that kind of stuff for you?" He asked with a curious smirk.

Ichigo didn't quite have the energy to move anymore. All their play took away most of him. He didn't beat around the bush and nodded a little. "You liked it...I did too." His voice was almost a whisper. Grimmjow was out of energy as well. His eyes were closing by themselves. His hand was tangled in the vibrant orange locks and he kept it there "good...we'll play more next time" he murmured before drifting to sleep, holding the ginger close

The ginger barely heard the murmur coming from Grimmjow. With exhaustion taking over he had fallen asleep right within those strong arms, curling up into his chest, forgetting about all everything but those strong arms and the warm body that held him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again everyone! I apologize this chapter took longer than usual but too much work and not enough time!

But none the less here we are with another fluffy/romantic chapter before all hell breaks loose...ermm I said too much! Anywhooo enjoy the chapter and do tell me what you think.

WARNING: BOY X BOY ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Grimmjow was leaning on the outside of the Dojo waiting for Ichigo. The ginger had promised him to leave work early so they would spend the day together and he was very excited since they both were busy with work, barely having anytime for each other.

His smile dropped though when he saw the gingers scowling face coming towards him, must've been his asshole of a boss that pissed him off. The ginger passed him with a simple nod telling him to follow. Grimmjow tried to hold his hand only to find it busy with the bag of cookies he was hungrily eating.

"Bad day at the office?" The ginger glared at him but gave no response; he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. About anything for that matter.

They barely got away from the Dojo when they were stopped by one of the panthers students who glared at Ichigo before grinning at Grimmjow "Where are you headed sensei?" he asked stepping closer to him.

"That's none of your business! Go back home before I beat your weak ass into a pulp" Grimmjow was very discreet about his life that his students barely knew anything about him. If it wasn't for the ginger showing up every other day as they left home, and the complete change of the panthers demeanor when he showed up they would've never found out that their Sensei was in a relationship.

"But Sensei!" The man complained "That man doesn't love you" He built up all his courage and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow snuggling to him "I am ready to mingle~~ Date me, maybe?" He batted his eyelashes trying to seduce him.

Grimmjow pushed him off of him harshly with a confused yet angry look "Why on earth would you want to date me?" He stepped closer to Ichigo who leaned on him while he silently munched on his cookies.

"WHY? HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT WANT TO DATE YOU?" He boldly pushed Ichigo out of the way and stood as close as Grimmjow allowed blushing like a school girl "Your hair!" He tried to reach and touch his bright blue hair but was too short, especially that the panther leaned backwards making it harder. "And your eyes, they are brighter than the sky itself! Dem abs" if he didn't hold himself he would've drooled just by looking at those defined muscles "Can I lick them?"

Ichigo extended his hand to hold up a cookie piece for Grimmjow to have with a face that showed how done he was with life. The panther gladly ate the cookie momentarily forgetting about his over clingy student until he was brought back with an annoyed groan from him.

Grimmjow was confused and overwhelmed the way this guy, his student was treating him. He looked at Ichigo asking for help until he heard the request "No! They belong to him, I am with him so get the fuck out of here before I turn you to shreds" he pointed at Ichigo while he spoke, he wanted to keep a professional image especially after all the lectures he got from the ginger on how to treat his students and bosses, so he did his best to keep his composure.

"I'm out of cookies..." Ichigo mumbled looking into the small plastic bag, ignoring the man before them.

"But Sensei, he isn't treating you right; I'll give you everything you want. I'll let you do whatever you w…" his words were cut short by Ichigo's Zangetsu slicing through the man's torso until he fell. "I want cookies.." Ichigo mumbled again, stepping over the bleeding man who cried in pain and walked away.

Grimmjow was about to lash out on the man when he was stabbed by Ichigo making the blue heads eyes open wide. He followed the ginger not looking at the bleeding man even for a second. He could hear the footsteps of someone approaching him, letting him know that he would be taken care of.

"I'm so hot for you right now" he whispered seductively in the gingers ear as they entered a shop to get him more cookies. That earned him a death glare from Ichigo "He turned you on, huh?" He narrowed his eyes while picking up some packets making Grimmjow hold the basket for him with a raised eyebrow while he piled all the cookie packs in it "What the fuck are you talking about. Why would I be turned on by anyone but you?" He asked watching him carefully.

"Cause!..." He gave him a hard look before shrugging letting out a sigh, "I dunno..." He walked to the counter when he was satisfied with his shopping, waiting for the panther to pay the bill for him.

He sighed yet gladly paid for the cookies. When they were out of the shop Grimmjow instantly opened a cookie bag and handed it to the ginger while carrying a plastic bag containing the rest of the goods "what got you down berry?" He asked walking close to him but looking at the road ahead

The ginger took the cookie bag from him, nibbling on the pieces. "Nothing.." When he saw Grimmjow not paying much attention to him or that it seemed like it, he leaned on his side while they walked, looking onto the other side. He was asking for attention or for him to cheer him up in an indirect way.

Feeling him lean towards him he smiled and put his hand around his shoulder "I know it's not nothing, but you always keep it inside."

As they walked he noticed the arcade and grinned pulling him towards it "I'm gonna cheer you up whether you tell me or not"

The ginger blinked to the sudden pull refusing to go at first but gave up seeing him grin like that. "Where are you even taking me?" He grumbled out lowly.

He pulled him to the arcade with a goofy grin "I've been practicing and its time I beat you at video games" he challenged and walked around looking at different games "since you're gonna be losing you get to choose the first game"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him, "When was the last time you won against me?" He sighed putting the cookie bag in his pocket while choosing a random beat up game. "What's the catch? What do I get if I win AGAIN?" He pointed to the game that displayed - Street Fighter

Grimmjow thought about it but came out with nothing "whatever you want. If you win you can do to me whatever you want. But what about if I won?" He looked at the game with a smirk "you're on" he challenged, his hands ready over the buttons.

"Same. Whatever you want." He turned onto his side, seeming all determined as he played once the game began.

Grimmjow grinned hearing him and started pushing the buttons moving the avatar around, unconsciously moving with it as if it would affect it as he aimed kicks and jabs at Ichigos avatar.

Them playing around did lighten up his mood making him laugh every now and then as he tried to push him off so he wouldn't be able to attack. Just as always, Ichigo had won their first round making the ginger smirk triumphantly.

The panther growled when he lost "damn it" he mumbled to himself then took his hand leading him to a shooting game "you can't beat me at this one" he challenged again, picking up the plastic gun and started shooting at the targets.

Ichigo only laughed getting pulled into another game which he played, shooting the targets taking away Grimmjow's spotlight.

But the panther had a different opinion; he moved fast hitting a target after the other taking the ones that appeared on Ichigos side as well not letting anything for him, winning the round with ease and a wide grin. He blew at the gun as if there was smoke coming out of it teasing him more. The ginger frowned in response pouting to the tease. "You just got lucky today."

"Or maybe I'm better than you and gonna kick your ass" he challenged with his grin widening. He looked around at the games not sure where to go next "you choose this time"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, mimicking him sarcastically before looking around till he spotted an old fashioned racing game to where he dashed to get a place. "This will be the deciding round, who wins." He wore a challenging smirk.

He mimicked him perfectly making the panther laugh loudly to his childish act before following him. "Hit me with your best shot berry" he said excitedly and took his place.

The race started and Grimmjow was in the lead giving him a wide grin. Grimmjow only got a deep frown from the ginger. he struggled to finally be in the lead. "HAH!" He exclaimed excitedly. "In your face!"

Grimmjows eyebrows knitted together and a deep growl rumbled in his torso. He pushed the paddle as far is it can go making both their cars go side by side "I have so many plans for you I'm not losing now"

Ichigos smirk had grown wider, his words only made him focus even more. Their cars were just inches away from each other with Ichigo's close to the end. "All those gotta wait now." It was when his car had finally crossed the finish line, lighting up the display screen showing the winner. Ichigo had hopped down with the widest grin on his face. "YOU LOST AGAIN!" He laughed.

"NOOOOOO FUCKING HELL DAMN IT" he yelled in anger seeing Ichigo won again "damn you berry" he growled at him and crossed his arms looking away from him unable to look at the ginger and admit his defeat.

The ginger poked his cheek with a cheeky grin when he looked away from him. "Oh c'mon admit it, Grimmy, I'm better than you~" he sang happily.

Grimmjow looked at him with the side of his eye his arms still crossed. He rolled his eyes and sighed before looking at him "you're better than me" he said in a low, barely heard voice

"Say what?" He leaned in closer to him, reaching his ear to him, pretending he hadn't heard him. "Come again." Grimmjow growled at him again then yelled "YOURE BETTER THAN ME DAMN IT! But only in video games"

Ichigo broke into a laugh seeing him look angry. "Remember the deal right?" His laugh turned to a grin.

He smiled to himself seeing him laugh, even though he lost his plan worked to cheer him up. He got up heading out of the arcade "yeah yeah I remember" his grumpiness seeping through his words, imagining all the embarrassing things Ichigo is gonna make him go through.

The ginger followed him closely behind nibbling onto the cookies Grimmjow bought for him. "Anything for the entire day, right? You're not gonna say no to me, right?" His excitement was beaming out of him like sunlight.

"That's the deal. I will do whatever you want me to" he said looking back at him and took a cookie from the bag munching on it.

The ginger went thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you got two minutes to plan out a date for me" He spoke out while nibbling on another piece.

Grimmjow looked at him with amused eyes "And here I thought you would let me do embarrassing things" He teased with a raised eyebrow while opening a new bag since he finished the first one handing it to him. His mind was already planning what and where they were going for the date but decided to tease him anyway.

Ichigo hummed a little. "I have the entire day with you. Maybe those are in the list?" He shrugged with a cheeky smirk.

"Or maybe I'll stretch the date till the end of the day so you can't do it" he teased. "Or maybe I would make you do something embarrassing in public to make up for it?" He teased back. "Hit me with your best shot berry I'm a man of my word" he cooed then put his arm around the gingers shoulders "So you want me to sweep you off your feet with the date huh?" He pulled a cookie and held it for the other to munch on.

He tried to keep up the teasing act but failed to. He took the piece of cookie right from his hand while nodding. "That is if, IF you can~"

"You underestimate me too much berry" his grin showed that he took this as a challenge. They walked through the streets with Grimmjow keeping Ichigo close while the later munched on his cookies, feeding the panther one every now and then.

They reached the biggest book store in town and Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo "first stop is getting your geek side happy. Pick whatever you want, I'm buying" he said grinning widely at him.

When they stopped in front of the bookstore he gave him a questioning look until he spoke out making him grin. "You're gonna buy me books?"

"As much as you want" It was as though Grimmjow had read his mind about wanting a new book. He grabbed him by the arm and dashed right into the store, wasting not a second.

The panther followed him happily holding the books he picked giving him all the time he needed. The ginger had gotten lost in a new world. Opening different books from different shelves. He could have spent hours standing there reading the book until he noticed Grimmjow next to him carrying all the books he dumped on him, snapping him out of his bubble. He looked around to pick up an old looking book. He read a few pages before closing it and showing it to him. "I'm taking Shakespeare." His eyes shone bright while showing it to him.

The panther was about to tease him about Shakespeare being boring with all the old English but decided not to seeing how brightly his eyes shone "Is that all you want?"

He shook his head, extending his arm with the book. "Just this."

Grimmjow was confused with his choice "Why take one when you can take more? And why that old book?"

"Cause its Shakespeare and THIS is the only one left to be in my collection." He frowned a little. "This is isn't old. I'm taking this."

Grimmjow put down the books he was holding and took the book from him examining it "Whatever you want berry. Let's go, phase two of the date is waiting" he grinned and went to pay for the book before heading out of the shop with Ichigo following happily. "Where are we going next?" He asked eager to know.

"First to put your precious book back home so it doesn't get damaged and to get changed to something more appropriate" he said vaguely wanting to intrigue his curiosity.

"More appropriate?" He looked him from head to toe. "What's not so appropriate about our clothing now?"

"It's...too casual" he smirked as they walked side by side towards the Kurosakis house. "So? You can't possibly walk around in some suit and tie." He rolled his eyes until they reached his place. He had held the door open from him with a questioning look.

"You don't have to wear the tie but do put on the best suit you have. I'll be back to pick you up in 15 minutes, don't be late berry" he kissed his lips briefly before walking away.

"Wait wha-" He was cut off by the surprise kiss. He followed him a bit. "Where are you going?!" He yelled at his back, disappointed when he didn't see him stop.

Grimmjow turned talking while walking "I'll be back soon Ichi. Go get dressed" he winked at him before turning a corner disappearing from eyesight.

Grimmjow then headed to the clothes store buying the suit he saw a few days ago and put it on. It was a black suit with a white shirt and a dark shade of blue tie that hanged loosely around his neck. He then made sure the small box was in his pocket before heading back to Kurosakis residence to pick up Ichigo.

The later had already been downstairs by the door desperately waiting for the panther, rushing to open the door when he heard the knock. "You took your tim.." He spoke while opening the door but had trailed off seeing Grimmjow all dressed up for the first time. He eyed him from head to toe with his jaws dropping a little. Ichigo had been dressed in a simple white shirt and a grey vest complimenting the light grey suit he was carrying on his arm. His sisters had been peeking from the back, curious to see why he or they had dressed up.

Grimmjow smirked seeing his reaction "like what you see berry?" He looked Ichigo up and down and grinned "didn't know grey suited you. Ready to go?" He asked in a calm voice even though he was dumbfounded by seeing Ichigo look like that

The ginger snapped out from his daze, frowning to his words. "Shut it." He stepped out the door, closing it behind him. "I am annoyed that you're not telling me where we are going." He grumbled out to him.

Grimmjow chuckled seeing his frown, he looked cute when he frowned that way "you asked me to sweep you of your feet right? The surprise adds to it don't you think?" He took his hand in his lacing their fingers together walking away from the house.

The Shinigami rolled his eyes while holding his hand. "Yes. But why are we being fancy? Where are we going? And why do you smell good?" He asked a weird question leaning closer to sniff him.

"We gotta be fancy if we are going to a fancy place" he stated. He chuckled to his weird question "Maybe I'm wearing perfume or maybe you're in heat and my scent is drawing you in. Who knows" he shrugged his shoulders while looking at him.

"You're gonna use up your entire salary tonight?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "Could be?" He shrugged, not denying his words.

"A rich person hired me as his private instructor and he's paying me triple the pay so don't worry about money" he gave him a small smile to reassure him.

They reached the restaurant and it was the fanciest one in town with a new chef each week to keep the menu new and fresh. When they entered a waiter approached them and gave them a little bow "Mr. Jeagerjaquez your table is ready as you requested" Grimmjow nodded and followed the waiter with Ichigos hand still in his. They went through the restaurant and out to the balcony where a single table was set for them. The waiter put down the menus on the table and left them alone.

Grimmjow went and pulled the chair for Ichigo to sit down before sitting down himself in front of him taking look at the menu.

Ichigo raised a brow to his words but didn't say anything and had followed him wherever he took him. He surely was surprised to be in such a huge restaurant making him feel a little upset to spend most of his money here. He chuckled taking the seat Grimmjow held for him. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you were such a gentleman." He teased.

Grimmjow chuckled and looked up from the menu "All this time we spent together and you still have a lot to learn about me" he teased back. Little did the ginger know how much he changed in the panther, how he calmed down the storm that usually roiled inside. He brought out the best in the panther, and that fact was why Grimmjow planned to pop the question that night.

"Anything you like so far?" He asked while looking through the menu before looking up at the ginger. Ichigo nodded with a teasing smirk. "Yeah, I do." He gestured to the panther using his finger before tracing the wine glass.

"Tell me something I don't know" he said cockily with a smirk. He put down the menu and looked at him "Choose something to eat. All you've eaten all day was cookies" he said a little seriously knowing how the ginger forgets his own health sometimes.

The ginger sighed audibly. "I'll have whatever you'll have." Eating definitely wasn't his favorite thing

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. The waiter came up to them and Grimmjow ordered their food and drinks. He scribbled down whatever they wanted before leaving them alone. The panther then turned to Ichigo "So what else do you have prepared for me?" He asked amused.

Ichigo shook his head not having anything in mind. "You said you had plans for me, if you had won. What were you planning?"

"Having my way with you all night long?" He didn't have any plans either. "Maybe I would've let you do something embarrassing" he added.

A smirk played on his lips as he took off his shoe and trailed it on Grimmjow's leg, beneath his pants, underneath the table. The only thing that came between them was Ichigo's socks. "Maybe I got a similar plan?"

Grimmjow flinched and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. His surprised look soon turned to a smirk "naughty naughty" he moved his leg so Ichigos would go further up. He hated having the sock between them wanting to feel the friction.

The smirk betrayed the innocent look he had on his face as he moved his foot up along Grimmjow's leg, rubbing his foot on him. "We could play all night? Have several rounds one after another?"

The panther hummed in agreement to his words "Sounds like a plan. We can spice it up even more" he took off the shoe from his other foot and pushed it up Ichigos other leg with the smirk still in place and his chin resting on his palm.

He moved his feet away and slyly moved it up to place it over Grimmjow's private area, rubbing his feet on him a little. He moved his own leg away and crossed them over each other, giving the panther no way in to tease him. "Mhm~ Are you excited?"

His hand flew to his mouth holding back the mix of a grunt and a moan that was about to escape his lips. Seeing him pull away like that he glared at him "you can be such a tease sometimes" not that he hated it, but it made self control almost impossible around the ginger. He kept rubbing his foot on his member feeling the hardness under him. "What did I do now? Don't tell me you don't like 'it', Grimmy~?" He teased.

The waiter came in with their meals and drinks, Grimmjow straightened his back acting as if he wasn't half hard already. The male put the dishes and glasses down and left them alone, and the panther instantly went back to glaring at Ichigo.

With the waiter arriving so sudden he didn't get the time to pull away so he kept his foot there only looking away while the waiter served them. Once they were left alone he continued to rub onto him only to feel his member get harder than before. "That looks good!" He chirped happily taking his share of food but his eyes slyly looked into those glaring blue ones.

He kept glaring at him covering his mouth to stop the moans from erupting "If you keep this up I'm gonna pounce you" he warned. Even though the gingers legs were crossed he pushed his toes between his thighs till he reached his hole pushing against it

"Keep what up?" Grimmjow's warning only ignited his movements until he felt his toe push against his hole making him let out an audible gasp of surprise. It was his turn to glare at him. "Don't."

Grimmjow had a wide grin hearing his gasp "what's gonna stop me berry? You push and I'm gonna push back" Amusement dripping from his voice as he pushed his toe more to his hole.

Ichigo twitched in his place trying to move himself away from his toe. "I swear Grim.." His grumble was cut off by him covering his mouth to muffle out the mewls he was letting out. Annoyed, he pushed his foot harder onto his erection underneath the table.

"Maybe you should do something about this coz I'm not stopping" he held the table with a growl rumbling from his torso to the hard push against his erection.

He shot a hard glare at him. Even though he enjoyed hearing him he was annoyed with the tease on himself. With one last hard nudge he put his foot down, trailing down Grimmjow's leg. "I'll save it for later then." He stated with a sarcastic smile.

Grimmjow sighed when he let go of his poor erect member. He pulled away his foot slowly and adjusted himself on the seat "shall we eat?" He was trying to act normal so they can enjoy the test of the evening

The ginger nodded, raising his fork and knife with a smile like nothing had happened. "You managed to sweep me off my feet, Mr. Jaegerjaquez." He spoke when they were half way done with their meal.

He smiled hearing him "That fast?" He teased "there is more to this night Kurosaki" he had an amused look watching the ginger enjoy his food.

"More?" He blinked pausing whatever he was doing. "What else did you plan, Grimmjow?"

"You'll know soon. How is the food?" He asked as he finished his own dish pushing it away before leaning back in his chair watching him intently.

Grimmjow's words only made him curious. He had been eyeing him until Grimmjow pushed his empty plate, snapping him to return to his meal with a nod. "The food here is great! I love it!" He beamed a small smile at him before pushing his now empty dish away and picking up a tissue to wipe his lips.

The waiter came back cleaning the table and left as quick as he came. Grimmjow wanted to have his secluded time with Ichigo so he gave them specific instructions to follow which they did perfectly.

After a few seconds of the waiter leaving slow music played making Grimmjow get up and offer his hand to the ginger "how about a dance?"

The panther lending him his hand surely surprised him. He looked up at him with hesitant eyes for he wasn't good at dancing but Grimmjow's warm smile had pushed him to just go for it. "Sure." He took his hand with a warm smile following him to the open space.

Grimmjow pulled him close holding his waist gently with one hand while the other laced with the gingers. They moved around slowly swaying with the music with Grimmjows cheek touching Ichigos, taking in his fruity scent which made him smile even more.

Ichigo moved following every step of Grimmjows. His body had been stiff for some time, feeling nervous, hoping he wouldn't mess up all the effort he put in, but soon he found himself relax on him. With one hand holding his, the other held Grimmjow by his broad shoulder, leaning closer to him as his eyes closed to live this beautiful moment.

They stayed silent moving to the melody, they were off beat sometimes, but who cared? They were together and that's all that mattered to them both. At some point Grimmjow closed his eyes feeling very calm and relaxed holding Ichigo close like that "I can see why people would like this kind of dancing" he spoke in a low gentle voice.

The ginger hummed silently into his ear before opening his eyes to rest his head a little on his. "Thank you. It has been a wonderful date, Grimmjow." He spoke into his ear in a soft faint whisper earning him a smile.

That smile and the warm breath on his skin sent Goosebumps all over the panther's body. He pulled back a little so he could look into the brown orbs he loved so much before letting their lips meet in a gentle and loving kiss.

Ichigo smiled within the kiss, returning it. His fingers found their way into Grimmjow's bright blue hair, tangling within them.

The panther felt himself melt within the kiss; he loved feeling those fingers in his hair. He kissed him in the same loving and gentle way lost in the kiss until he ran out of breath. He pulled back looking into those brown eyes again feeling completely lost in them until the waiter came back with their desserts. He took him back to the table and started eating, looking at him every now and then.

Ichigo was disappointed with him pulling away making him sigh silently to himself while following him to the table, but it soon turned to a happy smile seeing their dessert. Chocolate. It made him happy that the panther remembered his favorite.

"There is one last part of this date left." The panther started then paused a little looking at Ichigo before pulling the small velvet box from his pocket placing it on the table between them.

Ichigo was about to lick off the chocolate from his lips until Grimmjow put down the box making his eyes widen a little in surprise and curiosity. "What's inside...?" He eyed him for awhile trailing his eyes to the box before picking it up hesitantly. His eyes would flicker from him to the box as he very slowly opened it to find a key inside making him look at the panther with a confused look.

Grimmjow watched his surprise in amusement as he opened the box "it's the key to the apartment I rented a few days ago" he stated.

"Apartment..?" He repeated his words until he realized what he meant. "APARTMENT ALREADY?! WHEN DID..WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHERE?" He exclaimed in disbelief standing up with his arms supporting his leaning body on the table.

The panther was more than amused with his reaction "Coz I wanted to surprise you. I've been planning this date to tell you for a week and was gonna do it in a few days but with your request I had to speed things up." He stood up smiling at him leaning on the table like he did "It's five minutes away from your family's house so you won't be too far from them"

His eyes shone brighter than the stars. A wide grin appeared on his lips as he pulled him over the table into a surprise tight hug. His hugs weren't any different from his father's bear hugs. "You kept your words!"

Grimmjow was surprised by the bear hug he got but hugged him back anyway "When did I ever break my word berry?" He purred to his ear.

"Never!" He exclaimed right into his ear before pulling away a little, holding onto the box tightly. "I wanna see!"

The Espada smiled at his excitement "let's go then" he took his hand and led him out of the restaurant walking towards the apartment, keeping him close as they walked side by side.

Ichigo had hopped away from his chair, walking with him to the apartment. They reached there in no time; Ichigo could see his own house from down the street which only made him grin more. They entered the elevator heading to the third floor and lead him to the only door in the hall "open it" he encouraged wanting him to use the key.

With the same wide grin he nodded and used the key from the box unlocking the door. He had taken the first step into the dimly lit apartment. Grimmjow followed him inside with a content smile. He turned up the lights a little more so they can look around.

The place was empty except for the couch in the living room and the bed in the bedroom "I thought you would like to choose the furniture yourself so I only bought the bed and the couch." He led him into the bedroom showing him the king sized bed "no need to be pushed against the wall with this huge bed" he said remembering all the times they slept on Ichigos small bed taking turns against the cold wall.

Ichigo chuckled seeing the bed there making him turn to face him. "But it's gonna get lonely sleeping on it alone." Grimmjow put an arm around his shoulder looking at him with a raised eyebrow "How would it be lonely if we are sleeping here together?"

The ginger rested his hands on his waist looking up at him. "Are you ready to convince dad? He isn't gonna believe some excuse as a friendly sleepover~" He eyed him intently.

"He already knows I'm your boyfriend he won't believe it anyway. But I'm ready to fight him if I have to" his voice was serious as he spoke. He then turned leaning his back on the door frame with Ichigos body leaning on his "And I don't want you to just sleep over. I want you to live here with me"

Ichigo chuckled hearing his reasoning while leaning on him. "Wait.." He went blank for a moment. "Like LIVE with you here? Like move in with you?" A faint line of pink blush painted his cheeks.

"Isn't that what we were planning from the beginning?" He wanted to tease him about the pink blush he had but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the romantic mood they had.

He averted his gaze away from him with a nod. "Yes..but.." His eyes trailed around catching a glimpse of him every now and then. "..I dunno. Are you really ready to spend all your time with me?"

The panther watched him intently giving him time to arrange his thoughts "do you think I would move here from Hueco Mondo if I didn't want to spend all my time with you?"

Ichigo sighed a little shaking his head. That was enough for an answer. "..then, I'll stay here with you." He wore a shy smile.

Grimmjow smiled hearing him "For a second there I thought you would say no" he teased and touched his nose to the gingers cheek making the ginger chuckle silently, "What if I did say 'no'? How would you have convinced me?"

"I'd have to persuade you to stay then" he purred to his ear and slowly slid his hand down his back to squeeze his ass while pulling the gingers earlobe between his teeth. "I should have said 'no' then~" He teased him before letting out a surprised gasp to the squeeze on his butt cheek.

"Don't worry. You're getting persuaded anyway" the panther hummed then moved lower on his neck nibbling and sucking while pulling him closer making their clothed groins rub.

"Is this a part of your date?" He purred moving his neck a little to the side giving him more of his skin. With their groins rubbing together he let out a low groan, he was already stiff with their foreplay in the restaurant.

"It's what I would've done if I won the bet" he was hardening by the second holding him close touching him in that way "but since you won the bet, I'm all yours to do as you please Ichigo" he said his name with so much passion and want making the hairs on the gingers neck stand.

He grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer and pressed himself on him, moving to rub against him. The way he had called his name had kindled a fire inside his stomach. "I want you, Grimmjow." He looked him straight into his eyes with his other hand making its way underneath his white shirt through an undone button.

The panther grunted feeling the pull and the rub making his erect member twitch after hearing his words "I'm all yours" he meant every word of that small sentence. He pushed against him causing more friction before slithering his hand into the gingers pants rubbing his length.

Ichigo let out a groan feeling himself discovered. With Grimmjow pumping him downstairs he treated him upstairs. He slyly moved his hand all over his chest until he found his erected nipples. He twisted and turned one of them stopping momentarily to let out a husky groan to the pumps.

Grimmjows head pushed against the door frame as the ginger twisted his nipple making a loud grunt erupt from him. He pumped him faster holding him tight with one hand while the other moved beneath his clothes caressing and squeezing his beautiful tanned skin.

The ginger pressed himself further into his hand, pushing himself on him with his groans getting louder as he increased his pace. With his mind drifting away he would twist him harder every now and then changing from one to another. With him leaning closer he found his way onto his neck pressing his lips onto the soft skin, moving from the bottom up his jawline, kissing, nibbling and biting him there leaving marks of his own.

Grimmjow became a panting mess as he switched and twisted between the nipples. His member hurt from twitching too much demanding attention, so he worked both their pants off and pulled him close holding both their member in one hand rubbing and pressing them together while moans were coming nonstop out of him while the ginger did as he pleased to his neck.

Ichigo let out a chain of moans in having their members rub together, making him feel weak in his legs. He held onto Grimmjow tightly as he panted, his warm breath hitting the panthers neck. He had slid his finger through Grimmjow's blue tie loosening it up a little but didn't pull it off. He, very slowly unbuttoned his shirt, planting feather like kisses on his well built torso as he moved down. He pushed his open shirt and suit away letting his torso all exposed to his eyes. One hand groped on his sides, memorizing those curves while the other grazed its nails on him.

The panther was having trouble standing, not only having their members rubbed together felt like heaven but the way Ichigo was touching him was completely new melting him inside. He moaned feeling the nails graze him and held their members harder pumping them both.

Being shorter than him came with an advantage. He could see his erected nipples calling him making him move to take one of them in his mouth. He sucked and bit on him while playing with the other, switching from one to the other, and his other hand held his side for support. The blue head grunted loudly as Ichigo took his bud into his mouth then took the other. Feeling that mouth work his buds was arousing him more making his climax build in his groin.

The ginger would let out muffled moans to the hard pumps making him bite on him hard. With a few fast strokes from Grimmjow he felt himself nearing his climax. He did his best not to release now but he was failing to hold himself together. He moved away from his perky bud a little only to breathe heavily. "..I can't.." He spoke out in his husky voice. "G-Grimmjow.." He looked up at him with his body still twitching.

Grimmjow was about to let go until he heard Ichigo's husky voice making him use every ounce of self control he had to hold himself back wanting for them to climax together. He held the ginger by his waist keeping him close while pumping them both faster and harder, moving his lips to the gingers ear "cum for me Ichigo" his voice was velvety smooth as he spoke wanting to drive him to his end.

Grimmjow had succeed, perhaps his voice had. The whisper in his ear had made Ichigo melt into a mush. With a loud moan of the man's name he had let go, releasing himself, messing up both of them after a few sloppy strokes. He leaned onto Grimmjow, resting his head on his shoulder completely out of breath.

The blue head didn't last longer than Ichigo. Mere seconds after him, he climaxed as well making both their juices mix covering his hand, messing them both. He held him gently as the ginger leaned on him trying to catch his breath. He stayed quite till his breathing went to normal "Living together is gonna be fun" he had a smirking smile as he spoke.

The ginger bit down onto his neck when he heard him before moving his head a little to have a look at him. He wore a small smirk as well. "Keep dreaming, kitty~"

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow to him "you already said yes. You're not allowed to back out!" He had a serious look and tone as he spoke. Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not backing away..I'm just saying we won't be having sex everyday if I move in." That earned him a frown from the panther "why the hell wont we?"

"Cause I said so~" He cooed in reply making the panthers frown deepen before it turned to a smirk "as if you could resist my charms" he teased confidently. "Not that I can but I'll somehow manage~" He shrugged, his eyes intently watching him

The blue head smiled, amused by the gingers stubbornness, one of the never changing qualities of him. "When are we telling your dad? Maybe I should have Pantera with me when we do"

The Shinigami chuckled pushing him softly. "You're not serious about fighting him, are you?" He rolled his eyes with a shrug. "I dunno..I can try tomorrow but if he says no then I won't even be able to sneak out."

"I don't want to. But I'm ready if I have to" he raised an eyebrow at him "You were going on fights in Hueco Mondo and Soul Society without telling him but you can't sneak out to see your boyfriend?"

"And you tell me he wouldn't keep an eye on you, really?" He raised a brow at him. "We can try it out tomorrow. He's gonna be home anyway." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him not wanting to answer "Fine we'll try tomorrow. Are we staying here tonight or going back to your place?"

"Here, unless you want me to leave?~" He smirked teasingly. "You're not going anywhere" he picked him up and threw him on his shoulder, he liked carrying him like that, mainly because he would have his firm ass right next to his face. He went to the bathroom and bit the gingers butt teasingly before putting him down then ran the water in the bath tub knowing they need to bathe as they were both sticky. After making sure the water was the right temperature he started taking off his clothes.

Ichigo had a sweatdrop forming on his temple. "Not this again!" He let out an annoyed sigh being a sack again. His pants still hanging by his feet with his shoes not letting it fall. "My pants, Kitty!" He moved his legs, struggled intentionally to make it difficult for him. His pants had slid off at some point. The bite had made him frown and let out a sigh. "Being fancy is annoying. Too many clothes too much work." He complained while unbuttoning the vest and shirt, tossing them aside

The panther chuckled as he tossed around wanting to make it more difficult for him "admit that you like it berry" he teased. He nodded in agreement "but it was worth it though wasn't it" he asked as he tossed his clothes over Ichigos making them pile in the corner and relaxed into the warm water after he got in the tub.

Ichigo jumped right into the tub over him with the water splashing all around them. He sat on his thighs with a wide grin. "Totally worth it! I had fun!" He exclaimed happily.

The jump made the water splash Grimmjow in the face and his hair fall down to cover his eyes. His lips showed annoyance only to tease the ginger but his eyes showed happiness knowing he enjoyed his time "glad you did. Next bet I'm winning and it's gonna be your turn to sweep me off my feet"

The ginger noticed that annoyance on his lips but he cared not a bit. "Get used to it, kitty." He teased flipping his hair backwards to reveal his eyes. "You are never gonna win against me~"

"I will and you shall see" he watched him intently then wrapped his arms around his chest pulling him closer taking in his fruity scent "Your name suits you...you smell like fruits berry" he teased knowing how he hated that nickname.

Ichigo rested his chin on his head with his fingers tugging on his damp hair when he got pulled in. An anger mark ticked over his head making him growl at him, "I'm not a fruit! And stop calling me berry! My name's Ichigo!"

There's the feisty ginger he loved. He had a wide grin seeing his anger "But your name means strawberry and you smell like fruits. It makes sense to call you berry" he said innocently.

"No. It does not! Ichigo means the number fifteen. You can't possibly call someone a number!" He grumbled with sharp pointed teeth and the ticking anger mark growing bigger.

Seeing the tick growing bigger he decided to stop teasing "ok ok...I'll just call you Ichigo" He took some water into the palm of his hand and dropped it on the gingers head then ran the same hand through the orange locks he adored so much wanting to calm him down.

With a huff and a puff of his cheeks he let out a silent sigh. His hand running through his hair let him ease down on him again. He moved and sat down between his legs resting his head on his chest. "Are you gonna leave for work tomorrow?"

Grimmjow smiled as he rested his head on his chest and kept running his hand through the vibrant orange locks "Yeah. I have to leave early too. The rich guy and his snobby son booked time before the usual classes. I swear I'm gonna slap that kid if he doesn't get his attitude in check" annoyance was evident in his voice, remembering how arrogant the kid was.

The ginger chuckled looking up at him with the back of his head resting on his chest. "And you're annoyed that you just can't hit him for it?"

"I'm annoyed coz I hate people giving me attitude. If he keeps it up I might do it" he started to gently massage his scalp while they talked. "The next time he gives you the attitude. Smack him." He peeked above his wet bangs with a smirk. "You always got the excuse 'part of training' to back you up."

That made the panther grin "So deviant Kurosaki. Are you working tomorrow?" The ginger chuckled a little with a nod. "Yeah, But I'll be back early tomorrow."

"Too bad. Would've been more fun if you came with me, it won't be so boring with you there" he said sounding a little disappointed but kept running his hand through Ichigos hair then picked a sponge and scrubbed his chest.

"Ehh I'll pass. I haven't got the patience to deal with your students. I'll end up slapping them myself!" He exclaimed dramatically. Grimmjow broke out laughing at the thought of Ichigo slapping them "Hmm you're right. They aren't ready for you yet" he was still laughing imagining what Ichigo would do to them. He pouted with a frown in seeing him laugh, even though he was laughing inside seeing him laugh. "Heyy I'm serious here! The rich dude would be the first."

Grimmjow was trying to control his laughter but it was too hard "you would kick his ass easily, him and his brat are punks and barely know how to defend themselves" he managed to say between laughs. "I would gladly kick their butts...Now I really wanna meet them!"

"Then come with me tomorrow. Not only you'll kick their butts, but I'll get to show you off too" he said grinning widely at him. "Show me off to the kids?" Ichigo raised a brow at him, amused. "You're just gonna break some hearts."

"Kids. Their parents. The single moms that keeps pestering me. Don't you want to mark your territory?" He replied with an amused smirk.

"That's a long list you got there..." He clearly sounded annoyed, looking away to do his own cleaning. "You enjoy all that attention, huh?" He watched him with the corner of his eyes with a pout he didn't know he was having.

Grimmjow was annoyed that he looked away, he held his chin with his thumb and turned his head so their eyes would meet "I don't. Ofcourse I don't. I only want your attention and giving mine only to you Ichigo" he spoke in a sweet yet honest voice.

Ichigos cheeks flushed a little. What was with his voice? "Well, you got all of mine.." He spoke sheepishly making the panther smile then pushed him forward a little "Good. Now let me scrub your back" he took the sponge and started to rub his back gently watching as the soap mixed with his tanned skin.

The ginger blinked a few times getting pushed forward. He looked over his shoulder to him with a frown "When will you stop treating me like a child?"

The panther rose his brow at him "I'm treating you with care not like a child. Huge difference" he kept scrubbing his back then his shoulders and neck even though he protested. Even his stubbornness won't stop Grimmjow from taking care of him.

"I can do it myself, you know." He tried to get away but only found himself held by his arm wrapped around him making him sit there with twitching brows. Once Grimmjow was done with him he stood up in the tub in front of him, with the water flowing down his tanned body. "Am I squeaky clean now?" He wore the girly sarcastic smile down at him.

Grimmjow got up after he did his eyes watching as the water flowed down his body "yeah you are" he teased with a smug look then handed him the sponge before turning around "My turn." He demanded wanting to prove it's about caring not being treated like a child and he let the ginger do the same to him.

The ginger raised an eyebrow to the tease before kneeling down behind him, "Finally." He took the sponge to scrub his back gently before reaching for his chest. The panther stayed still letting him scrub however he wanted. He actually enjoyed having the ginger touching him in that gentle way and peeked at him over his shoulder watching every move, and every twitch of his brows and lips memorizing them.

Ichigo was careful while cleaning him, moving from his back to his chest then to his bottom. He spent quite some time doing his hair, trying out some weird hairstyles before washing him all clean. He scooted on his knees a little on the tub once he was all done. "There." He grinned a little for a job well done.

Grimmjow gave him all the time he wanted letting him play with his hair which made him chuckle "you took your time there" he said amused as he got out of the tub and tossed him a towel then took one for himself, drying the water from his body before wrapping it around his waist. Good thing he thought of having bathroom stuff ready knowing they might end up needing a bath.

"I was trying out different styles. None suit." He replied while getting out of the tub. He used the towel to dry himself clean, his hair turning wild in the attempt. "I hope you got clothes here.." He spoke while wrapping the towel around his waist. Most of Grimmjow's clothes were still in his cupboard that they shared. "..Or do we sleep naked tonight?" He crossed his arms.

Grimmjows face blanked to his question then turned to a grin "sleeping naked it is" he went to the bed plopping down on it trying the mattress "I should get my clothes from your 'old' place tomorrow" he made sure to stress on the word so he won't back down.

"Wait wh.." He ran out the bathroom behind him. "You can't be serious!" He watched him hop on the mattress with the towel almost falling down his waist. "Naked, really?" He rolled his eyes hearing him emphasize on that word. "I ain't backing down, Grimmjow." He chuckled silently.

"It's not like this is the first time we do!" A smile crossed his face and sat up pulling Ichigo to lay down next to him holding him close in his strong arms "Good" he said simply looking deeply into his brown eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smirk playing on his lips; little would he know how hard it is to resist him. He crawled in bed to snuggle up within those strong arms. "You don't plan on going naked to work tomorrow?" He teased.

"I have a change of clothes at the Dojo so I'll go in the suit I guess" he snuggled more holding him close "the night isn't over yet, is there anything left on your list?" He wanted to do everything the ginger had in mind.

His eyes trailed up to look over Grimmjow's shoulder seeming thoughtful for a moment, or pretending to at least. "I thought we would play all night?"

A sly smirk came to his lips "you sure you can handle playing all night?" His hand trailed from his neck down to his chest, torso then to his thigh pressing the skin as it moved while the gingers hands trailed from his torso up to his neck, wrapping his arms around him loosely.

He nodded having that innocent look on his face, "Oh yeah! You could try me~?" He batted his eyelashes, jokingly.

The panther traced his nose along the gingers shoulder and neck "pray I don't break you then" he bit down on his neck a little harshly while his hand moved to squeeze his butt cheek.

He didn't get the chance to respond to his words with a moan erupting from his chest to the bite and squeeze. He pressed himself onto him, burying his face into his neck.

A growl rumbled in the blue heads torso as the other pressed himself against him. He turned to his back pulling the ginger to be on top of him while his nibbles and bites went along his tanned neck and shoulder.

Ichigo would let out hush mewls near his ear every time he had bitten him, his legs firmly rested on either side of his waist, locking him down under him. He moved his hips, pushing his butt cheek further into his large palm. His hips would rub against his groin as it moved along his V-line.

One hand squeezed his plump butt cheek while the other roamed his back. The growl never stopped rumbling in his torso vibrating through them and the gingers mewls made it grow louder.

He was hardening with every rub the ginger caused. He took his earlobe between his teeth nibbling and sucking at it while rubbing against him feeling sparks of pleasure go through his body.

He felt him getting harder under him which made him move his hips more, intentionally rubbing against the bulge underneath him. He moved his hands down, slyly, grazing his nails along his skin all the way to his member. He only grazed his fingers on him before his hands retreated all the way back up teasing him.

Grimmjow's head fell backwards to the feel of the nails grazing his skin with a moan erupting from him. His lust for the ginger was growing to become unbearable to wait anymore.

Luckily for them both he was prepared and had a bottle of lube under the bed which he reached to and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold liquid before teasing the gingers hole by touching all around the muscle then pushing his finger in.

Even though he wanted to question him having the lube all ready for them he didn't, being desperate to feel him inside. The tease around his hole made him let out low moans, arousing him more. He let out a gasp followed by a pleased moan feeling the digit enter him. It definitely wasn't enough. He bucked his hips, this time moving himself to ride out his fingers.

"Someone's eager" The panther purred to his ear and pushed his finger deeper till it was fully in then moved it around. He then pulled it out to push two instead scissoring and stretching his tight hole not wanting him to be in pain. The rubbing and friction between them was nonstop since Grimmjow kept bucking himself to feel more of Ichigo.

The gingers movement on his fingers would be interrupted every time he felt his fingers move in that motion making him let out sweet moans. His back would arch, making his torso press on him. His face buried into his neck where he nibbled on him. He could barely wait any longer, he needed him right then. "I need you." He finally spoke lifting his head to have a look at him, showing him his lust filled eyes.

The gingers moans was making his member twitch in need, he held himself back wanting to fully prepare him, but his plans changed when he saw the lust filled brown eyes taking away the last of his patience. He pushed him back into the mattress and Ichigo instantly wrapped his legs around him. Those legs wrapping around his waist sent him on a frenzy. He pushed the gingers hips up more taking the right angle to hit the pleasure bundle in Ichigo which he found in no time. His speed only increased with each thrust while lacing his fingers with Ichigos while nibbling on his neck. The friction between their skins was sending shots of electricity through Grimmjows body. No pleasure he ever felt compares to what he felt with Ichigo.

The gingers legs twitched around him while his back arched over the mattress. He had been squeezing his hand tightly all throughout. No matter how many times they had done it, it always felt different to him, making him crave for more. He had become a moaning mess under him, moaning right into his ears. He was trying to say something but would get cut off and most of his words didn't make any sense. "H-Harder.." He pleaded, somehow managing to speak out.

The panther did as told and fucked him harder, he moved so fast one could barely see as he pulled out only to push into the ginger again. His hands were hurting from how hard he squeezed them but he didn't mind the pain. In fact he loved it. Mixing pleasure with pain was a specialty of the panther. But needing to go even harder Grimmjow pulled out long enough to turn him on all fours and slam into him again with all his might nonstop.

With his mind going blank he didn't realize the change in position until Grimmjow hit him right into his prostrate. His moans were loud, echoing in the empty room. It was a good thing they were alone, anyone outside the room could hear him loud and clear. His back had been arching every now and then. He turned his neck a little over his shoulder to see him, pulling his face to capture his lips. He would break the kiss when the thrusts were too hard for him to cry out but would pull him back into the kiss. His member twitched and his walls clammed squeezing Grimmjow deeper into him. It didn't take the ginger long to reach his climax; he came pulling onto Grimmjow's hair, his moan breaking the kiss.

Ichigos walls tightening around him sent his seed inside him with a feral growl rumbling in his chest. It felt so glorious to be so deep inside the ginger that Grimmjow needed to brace himself by biting down on his shoulder.

When they were both spent, Grimmjow laid on his side taking Ichigo with him, taking shallow breaths filled by the gingers scent.

The Shinigami had fallen on his chest when he felt the hot fluid going deep inside of him, his limbs trembled from the pleasure he just felt. His chest heaved from the lack of air inside his lungs but somehow he managed to calm down. He turned slowly within his arms to have their eyes meet.

Grimmjow was heaving himself, trying his best to catch his breath "tired already?" He teased looking at the ginger. He looked at Ichigo who looked like he would fall asleep any second "tired already?" He teased

He opened his eyes only when Grimmjow had looked at him. His tease made him frown and push his face away from him. "No, I am not! I can go on.." His voice lowered down to a whisper with him resting his head back down onto his chest. "I'm not tired.." He repeated.

"Oh we are going on. But I'll give you a few minutes to recharge" he teased more and moved his hand slowly down his back slowly tracing the strong muscles.

Ichigo loved how his large hands moved down his back. He lifted his head to rest his chin on his chest, looking up at him with a playful smirk. "Yeah, so I can't walk tomorrow and you can carry me like a sack everywhere you go?" He joked.

Grimmjow watched him intently then had a smark cross his face "I havent thought about that but now that you mention it, sounds like a great idea" He pulled him so he would be on top, his hardening length pressed between his butt cheeks "You're all lively tonight" The ginger teased bucking his hips, desperately wanting to feel him inside him again. "Can you blame me? You're practically begging me to fuck you" he purred to his ear before pulling it between his teeth.

"And can you blame me?" He replied him back with a seductive voice, gesturing to how hungry Grimmjow looked for him. The sight itself was erotic to the ginger. He could feel the panther's member throbbing in anticipation.

Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer and lined himself with the ginger "ready?" Ichigo nodded in response, his hole twitching to be filled "As ever"

X_X

They went on a few more times; Grimmjow letting Ichigo take the lead a couple of times. He enjoyed giving up control for him which was a surprise for him.

They were both lying on their backs panting loudly, gasping for air. "I don't think we've done it so many times in one night" his amusement showed in his voice. "You're a succubus!" Ichigo exclaimed "I told you to stop the last two times but you didn't listen"

That made Grimmjow smirk "That was your mind, your body told another story" Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed him off the bed. Even though he fell to the ground the panther was laughing heartedly to the gingers actions. He climbed back to bed and pulled him to his arms despite his defiance until he calmed down. He looked deeply into his brown eyes memorizing every detail about them "Maybe we should get some sleep. Or I won't be able to wake up"

Ichigo nodded with a small smile before snuggling into the space between his neck and shoulder, holding him like a body pillow. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to fall asleep holding Ichigo as close as he physically could. He slept soundly for hours until sunrise. Carefully, he untangled himself from Ichigo and went to prepare himself for a day of kicking people's asses into shape, while Ichigo slept in late even though he felt Grimmjow leave the bed, which caused him to be late to work. It was no longer surprising for the ginger to hear complaints from his boss because of this; he just listened, nodded and went on to do his work.

X_X

The panther had a long day of training the classes he had for the day. He dealt with people of all ages, and the nagging moms who just want to have a word with him and he was sure it wasn't about their kids. But what gave him a grin at the end of the day was the fact he got his revenge from the rich kid who got what he deserved.

He was headed to Ichigos work to pick him up before heading to his family's house to face Isshin. He entered the office space looked around for the fiery orange locks.

Even though the ginger was supposed to be out early his boss had just dumped extra hours for being late making the ginger work longer than expected.

There he was running around with a few files, stumbling a little every time his legs gave out but got back up. He noticed Grimmjow making him grin widely as he ran across the room only to collide with a grumpy looking man who seemed extremely annoyed; too tired to argue he let the clumsy ginger go. Sighing he had gestured Grimmjow for a two minutes as he ran right into a room down the corner in a hurry with those papers.

Grimmjow was leaning on a wall when he saw Ichigo running around getting his work done. He loved the fiery devotion he had, it didn't matter was it to his work or his family. He always gave his all which meant he also gave his all to the blue head who wanted nothing less.

When he collided with the old man Grimmjow was about to punch his guts out if it wasn't for him leaving his boyfriend alone. He nodded to Ichigo and went to sit in the waiting area resting his chin to his palm till Ichigo was ready to leave.

It didn't take long for the ginger to meet the panther in the waiting area, ready to leave. "All ready." He spoke to snap him out of his thoughts. "I didn't expect you here though.."

The panther got up from his seat when the ginger came up to him and gave his cheek a quick kiss since they were in his working place "I missed ya. So I decided to come here and we can go face the music that is Isshin together" he then took his hand in his leading him out of the office towards the Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo chuckled hearing him while holding his hand. "You're being impatient again." He had walked next to him, this time it hadn't been him guiding him to his house. "I wanna have you all to myself. You were making delicious noises, just thinking about them is making my blood boil for you" That earned him a poker face from the ginger with a raised brow before sighing with an eye roll "When do you not think about these?"

"There isn't a moment that I don't think about them" he teased before reaching the Kurosaki's residence. Opening the door to the house they were greeted by his father jumping right over the ginger before he could speak out a thing. It was the daily routine between the Kurosakis. Isshin was thrown right into the wall of the living room without a second's delay by the angry orange.

The panther watched the interaction between them with an eye roll "you better stop doing that old man or he is gonna break you" he said casually and entered the living room joining Ichigo. Isshin's eyebrows twitched hearing the panther making him hop back onto his feet. "Not before I break him!" He shot a wide grin with a twinkle in his eyes. Grimmjows protective side leapt of him hearing Isshins words "then it's my turn to break something" no one was to touch his Ichigo. Isshin had raised a brow at him. "Ichigo can wait while I deal with you." Grimmjow just ignored him knowing they won't get anywhere bickering like that.

"Where were you two last night? And what's with the fancy clothes?" He walked into the room and sat down onto a couch, pointing to the formal clothes they both wore. Though Ichigo wanted to laze around he had sighed getting up. "..Office stuff? I'm gonna go change." He had walked out the living room leaving his 'not-so-impressed-by-the-answer' father and his boyfriend by themselves.

When Ichigo left the blue head took a seat facing Isshin. He has been thinking how to do this with the former Shinigami since he got the apartment. What he came up with was to face it head on "I'm sure you know that I have a job at the Dojo here. And I rented an apartment a week ago. Ichigo is moving in with me"

The man had just been giving the panther a hard look throughout the silence until he spoke out. Disbelief was written all over his face that soon faded into a deep frown. "There's no way I'm letting him move in with you! You two can stay in my house or you can have that apartment all to yourself."

Grimmjow rose his eyebrow at him "why the hell not? He is not a baby. He is capable of making his own decisions, or is this about something else?" His anger was rising but he kept it in check knowing being angry won't do him or Ichigo any good.

The older man kept his straight face even though he knew how vicious he can become when he is angry. "Cause I said so. You two should be glad I let you share a room. He's gonna be alone with you and I won't risk it."

"You can't dictate what we can and cannot do. You may have gotten the wrong idea so I'm gonna make it clear. I'm not here to take your permission. I'm informing you that Ichigo is moving in with me" he said with a serious tone keeping his eyes on Isshins.

"You can't take MY son from me." He spoke in the same serious tone. "And he is MY lover, MY boyfriend" Grimmjow thought about his words playing them in his head again and again until it him it "What is it that you're against? What are you afraid to risk?" He asked in the same serious tone but gentler features trying to finally break into that stubborn head.

"Him of course!" The man had only eyed him. "Why do you guys have to move out anyway? I even allowed you to stay here with him."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that how human relations go? After a while they move in to live with each other? Start a life together?" Grimmjow took a deep breath then looked again at Isshin "I'm not gonna hurt Ichigo if that's what you're worried about. I care about him more than anyone can know"

The man had gone silent for a while; it had been his real reason to refuse anyway. "With your rage can you even say that?" He asked eying him carefully. "I'm doing my best to keep it under control. And when he's with me I feel more calm than I ever did" his voice showed the honesty of his words as he spoke.

"What happens if you do hurt him?" He spoke out after some time. It seemed he was starting to take in his words. "Then I'll let you do as you please to me. Not that he can't hold his own against me" his pride in his boyfriend showed in his words, it was no secret how strong Ichigo was.

Isshin stood up shooting a death glare at the blue head. "I'll murder you right there if something happens to him." Ichigo was peeking through the door with his sisters; he left them on their own intentionally.

"I won't hurt him. I'd rather die before I do something to make him sad" he didn't waver under the death glare he got. He meant every word he gave Ichigo and his father and he intended to keep them.

The former Shinigami eyed him for a while waiting for any sign of uneasiness. He sighed loudly when he didn't show any, making him scratch the back of his neck. "And you wanna move in with him?" He asked the ginger who nodded immediately. "I understand you not trusting him yet, dad. But I trust him. Trust me, I'm gonna be fine with him." He finally spoke out making Isshin sigh heavily. The man was unable to go against those honest eyes of both the males. "Leave after dinner then..." He mumbled under his breath before shooting another hard glare at the panther.

Grimmjow shot a quick smile at Ichigo when his head poked into the room before returning to his serious demeanor. He nodded at Isshin then got up taking Ichigo with him upstairs to pack their stuff. After closing the door to the room Grimmjow instantly pulled the ginger to him, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely "you know I would never hurt you right?" He asked looking deeply into his eyes.

Ichigo had his back turned to him until he pulled him so suddenly. He blankly gazed into those bright blue eyes with a nod. "I know…What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I want to make sure you know that's all" he pecked his lips briefly before going to pull out the few clothes he had there "What are you taking with you?"

Ichigo chuckled pulling away from him to throw him a bag to carry. "Some clothes and the book for now, I guess." He held up the book Grimmjow bought him the day before, packing it in his bag. He picked the bag stuffing his clothes in it "you really like that book huh" he teased while helping him pull more of his clothes. He nodded while putting in his clothes. "Even more now. Thanks!" He looked onto the side over his shoulder to Grimmjow with a happy smile.

"I'll come back for the other stuffs once we are done arranging the apartment..eh.." A small sweatdrop formed over his head. "I forgot to fix the room this morning.." He sighed to himself.

Grimmjow chuckled hearing him "Don't worry about it, I'm not the tidiest person either" he joked wanting him to relax. The ginger let out a silent sigh of relief, "We'll fix it up when we get there...Are you alright? I mean dad was a little harsh to you tonight…"

The panther smiled back at him as they finished packing the clothes. "I'm fine. It makes sense he is that protective of you. I know I would be if I had a son" he picked the two bags then turned to him "We probably should stay for dinner though"

"I'm not sure if your son would be lucky or damned.." He joked, pretending to be in a deep thought before nodding, "We have to stay for dinner."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in amusement "little bit of both" he joked back and opened the door for him following him downstairs "We gotta take the cat too" he spoke after seeing her happily eating away at her food.

"I HAVE to take her with me!" He looked over his shoulder to the male then down to the cat. "...I still haven't named her." The panther watched her for a few moments then looked at the ginger "You should name her. Do you have anything in mind?" Ichigo shook his head. "None...how do people even name each other?" He muttered under his breath. "I have no idea, but no rush. You'll find the right name" he encouraged making the ginger roll his eyes when he didn't help him out.

During the dinner it had been Isshin stealing glances of the two males. After a long silence the man had spoken up interrupting the two male's eye contact. "Before you guys leave.." He began looking up at Grimmjow. "I want you to give me your number and your apartment address." His voice wasn't harsh or rude like before, it was his genuine voice this time.

Grimmjow looked up at Isshin and nodded "I'll write it down. Its five minutes from here" he finished his food and went to find a paper and a pen and wrote down the information Isshin asked for then sat back at the table handing Isshin the paper.

By that time everyone had been done with their dinner. While the girls cleaned up, Isshin carefully read the paper, sighing a little to himself. "...If there's anything you two need help with, you know where to find me." He shot a smile at both of them. Grimmjow smiled back at Isshin and nodded "thanks" he then turned to Ichigo "ready to go?"

"Uh..Yeah.." His chain of thoughts interrupted with Grimmjow speaking to him making him quickly stand up on his feet. He had taken one of the bags over his shoulder. On his way out he picked the cat gently into his arms, scratching the back of her ear making her purr happily. He had led the male to the street where he had bid his family members a simple goodbye.

Grimmjow picked up the other bag throwing it over his shoulder. He waved the Kurosakis and followed the ginger to their new home. He laced their fingers together as they walked together "When do you wanna go furniture shopping?"

"Maybe tomorrow? Unless you work late?" He asked while leaning a little closer to him. "I have classes in the morning so it works with me" Grimmjow leaned more to him as well and watched how happy the cat was in his arms "She really likes you" he moved his other hand scratching the back of her ear making their fingers touch on purpose.

"With those kids, again?" He rolled his eyes before smiling down to the kitten with a slight shrug. "I guess so.." He moved his finger away when he felt his touch to point at the elevator, with a teasing smirk. "The elevator, Kitty."

"Nah its adults so I can yell at them all I want" he looked excited to yell at some people barking orders at them. He gave him a narrow eyed look when he pulled his hands away but called the elevator none the less and turned his eyes away from him looking ahead.

"...And thats fun?" He raised a brow at him. "They don't cry when I do so yeah it is" he said half joking. Once they had gotten inside the apartment he had put the cat down along with the bag he was carrying before hopping onto the couch leaning in to make himself comfortable. He gestured Grimmjow to join him.

The panther followed and sat next to him leaning. He put his head on the gingers shoulder "it went easier than I expected with your dad" he stated.

"Were you really expecting a fight with him?" He rolled his eyes while having his hand rest on Grimmjow's thigh and his head on his. "I'm just glad he let me stay with you."

"No. But that he would need more convincing" he smiled to his words "I'm glad too…" He was about to tell him how he took his revenge on the rich kid only to find him looking at him with a smile he never saw before on the ginger, it unnerved him for some reason "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo shook his head and placed a small kiss on his forehead "Nothing" he ran his hand through his hair, easing his head down to his lap. But in fact it wasn't nothing, Grimmjow has changed, changed so much since their first fight, since he returned and this adventure of theirs started.

The dangerous Espada who once was a threat to his life and the ones around him was now purring happily in his lap, he showed him what it means to be in love with someone and how to care for them. Most importantly Grimmjow proved over and over that he was a man of his word, proving to the ginger in every way possible how much he meant to him.

That alone was enough to make him forget about the visit he got from Renji. The redhead spew nonsense on the dangers of dating an Espada, that he broke a certain moral code for the Shinigamis. Everyone can say what they want, but to him at least Grimmjow was the last thing on earth that would hurt him.


	11. Chapter 11

And here comes a new chapter lovelys!

A little heads-up is in order since things would go differently than expected here.

Do tell me what you think though! The silence here is deafening.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Pick a table already!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance; they have been at this for two weeks now, looking for a suitable table for their apartment.

In a place surrounded by tables everywhere their eyes could see, Ichigo stood between two tables debating which to pick. "I'm trying! Shut up! Let me concentrate." The male looked over to the table with narrowed, concerned eyes. Little did he expect furniture shopping would be this troublesome.

Grimmjow stood there watching him in debate in his mind. He gave him some more time before speaking again "do you want my help at least?"

Ichigo was silent for awhile, scanning the entire room before sighing. "Fine.." He stepped aside for him. "Not too big, not too small, not too fancy.." He kept going on all about the requirements for the table, no wonder they couldn't find any.

Grimmjow listened to all his requests and rolled his eyes. He never expected furnishing their apartment would be this complicated. He stopped at a simple black table with 6 chairs around it "how about this one?"

"Too many chairs...?" He tilted his head a little to the side. "They are barely enough if your family comes over. Or the endless amount of friends you have" he smiled seeing the tilt, he looked cute that way. "Yeah..but.." The ginger looked around to scan the other tables before looking back at the simple one. "..Fine. We'll have this."

"Finally" the blue head mumbled to himself. After paying for the table and having it delivered to their place, they walked out of the shop hand in hand "Do you have to go back to work or are you done for today?"

"I took the day off for all the shopping today.." He shrugged. Grimmjow grinned at that "so I can have you all to myself today" He narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't have work at the dojo?" The panther shrugged in response "No. I had the kids class for today but there is a flu breakout so I'm free"

"How are you this lucky?" Ichigo rolled his yet again. "I'm the best luck charm remember" he teased with a smug look.

They walked around some more looking at the shops "what else do we need?" The panther asked and Ichigo hummed a little looking thoughtful for a moment. "Uhh..Everything?" He spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Couch. Can we get a softer couch?" He pulled onto Grimmjow's arm giving him this cute look. The blue head shook his head lightly in amusement. How was he supposed to resist that face and these small acts he did around him that would drive him nuts "Yeah we can get a softer couch, just don't take forever to pick one" They entered another store and started looking around, hoping the ginger wouldn't choose something with flashy colors that would irritate his eyes.

The ginger let go of his arm and walked ahead to look around. He sweat dropped seeing so many options. He pointed to a bright cyan colored couch that seemed incredibly soft. "This?"

Grimmjows eyes hurt just by looking at the color "If you intend on having a blind boyfriend then go ahead" he spotted a dark grey couch that looked very soft "how about this?" He said pointing towards it. "But that looks soft!" Ichigo exclaimed and was about to hop on it until Grimmjow pointed to the darker one. "Soft?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

He shrugged before looking at the couch then proceeding to sit on it. He leaned back testing the softness then gestured for him to join. It wasn't so soft you would sink in it but it was quite soft that it's relaxing "What do you think?" The ginger sat down next to him, shifting every now and then. "..Soft.." He mumbled to himself in satisfaction. Grimmjow smiled and pulled him closer "So we're going with this one?"

"We could.." He trailed off, leaning on him while looking around. "We found the right one so quick! This doesn't fit." He complained. "We're looking more."

The panther rolled his eyes at him and nudged his side "Is it a rule you have to get on my last nerve at least twice a day?" He sounded annoyed even though deep down he would follow the ginger to the ends of the earth if it made him happy.

Ichigo frowned at him with a wide smirk. "You wanted to date me. Deal with it." He hopped onto his feet, grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him when he took longer to stand. "Move your lazy ass!"

The panther only sighed in defeat and followed him around trying different ones "At least don't choose flashy colors!" He spoke after the ginger had pointed at several that had very bright colors "Your hair is bright enough"

The ginger was annoyed by the fact they couldn't choose a single couch. His attempt to keep the panther busy with shopping to spend more time with him was starting to get on his last nerves. He scratched the back of his head, stopping in hearing him. "Then why do you like my hair so much?" He frowned at him.

"Coz it's unique" he stood in front of him and ran his hand through those vibrant locks "And it's you. You shine so much I don't need more brightness" his voice was calm and sweet as he spoke making Ichigo's cheeks light up "S-Shut up." He quickly averted his gaze, noticing a simple white couch. "That?" He did his best to change the subject of the conversation and made his way to the couch. He hopped on it to sit to get a soft landing, sinking in a little but popping back up. "This one!" He grinned widely looking up to the blue head.

The later chuckled at his reaction, he examined the couch then sat testing it "You know this gets easily dirty. We won't be able to have so much fun on it" he teased with a wide smirk.

The ginger narrowed his eyes at him with a small blush. "What kind of fun are you talking about anyway?" He rolled his eyes, shifting on it a little. The panther moved closer to him and gently bit down on his earlobe "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Ichigo felt his cheeks burn up making him push him away a little. "You'd be doing the cleaning anyway. I wonder if they have colors..not bright ones!" He quickly added before he could complain.

Grimmjow looked around and spotted a girl who seemed to work there "I'll go ask" Even before reaching her the girl was smiling at Grimmjow. She was batting her eyelashes at him and giggling even though he didn't say anything funny. He instantly rolled his eyes at her actions but ignored them wanting to get Ichigo the couch he liked.

When he pointed at the couch and she saw the ginger sitting there she glared at him before turning to Grimmjow with a cute look again saying they had more colors in the storage space and would gladly show them to tall man.

He nodded and watched him walk away. His eyes fixated on Grimmjow's back as he waited sitting there. He sure was annoyed with the girl talking like that. He could barely hear what they were talking about so he figured Grimmjow was joking with her. Seeing her glare at him he dumbfounded.

"We'd like to see the colors. Thank you." Ichigo had wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's arm, leaning closer to him. He ran out of patience seeing them close so he decided to interrupt them instead. He, unfortunately only heard the last bit of their conversation. He shot a casual smile at her with glaring eyes. "Could you show us the way, please?"

Grimmjow was relieved when Ichigo joined him. That girl was getting on his nerves in an unimaginable way. Her eyes widened when Ichigo held Grimmjows arm and the later leaned on him as well "Ugh fine" she put on an obvious fake smile and lead them to the back where the other couches were. "Those are all the samples we have" her irritation was obvious which made Grimmjow smirk. "Which one do you like Ichi?" He asked in a sweet voice that only irritated the girl more that she left them alone "well that was annoying" said the panther after she left.

Ichigo's fake smile was printed on his lips as they followed her. He hummed when Grimmjow questioned him, "There's so many..ah, miss, aren't you gonna show us around?" He shot a smile at her before she had left. Once she did, Ichigo had whacked him on the back of Grimmjow's head. "Her? Really?!"

Grimmjow held his head on pain "Oi! What the hell is that for! She was giggling like an idiot because I asked her if she had different colors" he rubbed his head some more with an annoyed expression.

Ichigo grumbled something completely incoherent under his breath, he was boiling but said nothing more. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and let his arm go. He stood in front of a grey couch with crossed arms. "We are taking this."

Grimmjow watched him with narrow eyes; completely ignoring the couch now "Look at me Ichigo" his voice was serious losing any kind of playfulness to it. "Now what?" He rolled his eyes while turning around to face him. He was surprised by the sudden seriousness of the male but that soon changed to his scowling face. Grimmjow looked straight into his eyes holding his shoulders firmly "Do you really think I would flirt or even be interested in anyone but you?"

"How am I supposed to know? There are billions of people out there all ready to choose you anyway."

"And among them I chose you. What do I have to do for you to understand that I don't see anyone but you?" His voice was soft but serious as he spoke. He pulled hum closer holding his chin "I love you Ichi and only you"

His eyes were held captive by those bright blue, making him blush a little to the closeness. Getting over it, he sighed before looking up at him with a smile. "You don't have to do a thing." He leaned up a little to peck his lips. "And I love you too."

The panther smiled at his words and kissed him back "So the grey one then?" He nodded following him. Grimmjow took his hand in his leading them out of the back area to the same girl, Ichigo was too busy looking around and after what Grimmjow had said he didn't care a bit about anyone trying their ways with the panther. "We're taking the grey one. Deliver it to this address" Grimmjow put the cash on the table with a piece of paper with their address on it, he was serious at first then had an evil smirk "And one more thing" he then pulled Ichigo to him kissing him rather passionately making her cold fake act turn into anger with steam coming out of her ears. Being busy to look for extra things he was too surprised by the pull and the sudden kiss the sudden kiss that made him weak to his knees. He watched him with wide eyes, too surprised to kiss him back.

After a long kiss Grimmjow smiled lovingly at Ichigo then turned walking away with his hand on the gingers shoulder "so what's next on the list?" With the same wide eyes and open mouth he walked alongside him. "Eh..Next.." With his heart fluttering he could barely think straight. Grimmjow really knew how to sweep him off his feet. "..Can we eat first?"

"Sure. How does sushi sound?" He kept his arm around Ichigos shoulder leaning towards him every now and then, loving his scent that took over his senses.

"Sushi!" He happily agreed, leading the way to that one sushi shop that had become his favorite. He smirked noticing him leaning closer to him every now and then. "You can let go of me now. She isn't watching~" He teased

"She who?" Thr whole thing was already behind him "I like holding you close. Unless it annoys you then I'll let go" he slowly pulled his arm away from his shoulder.

"She! The girl back..NO!" He quickly pulled his arm back over his shoulder, leaning onto him more. He sighed to the sudden action he just did, preparing himself for all the tease that was on the way. The panther chuckled at him and stole a kiss from his cheek "You're so adorable sometimes"

They entered the restaurant and sat at the same table they usually sat at "Are you taking the usual?" He asked resting his chin on his palm watching him intently.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a light blush while taking a seat. "Duhh.." He answered while going through the menu like always, yet choosing the same dish every time. "You're gonna order. I don't wanna get up."

"Duhh.." Grimjmjow used the exact same expression the ginger gave him making him chuckle a little as he watched him walk away. There was a queue so it took the blue head longer than expected to get the food, Ichigo watched his back with a faint smile, this time not phased by the amount of people watching him.

Grimmjow waited till their food was ready leaning on the counter, ignoring the looks he was given. To him the room looked like a swimming blur; clear only in one area, where the ginger was sitting. He shone too bright even in the dullest places making Grimmjow smile to how lucky he is have him all to himself. He picked the ready food and walked back keeping his eyes on the ginger.

"Have you decided where to next?" He asked after sitting down instantly munching on his sushi bits. Ichigo hummed a little before sighing, he silently chewed on his pieces of his sushi. "Furniture shopping is pain in the ass! How do people even do it?" He complained with a dramatic sigh.

Grimmjow simply shrugged in reply "In my opinion all we need is a bed, a couch and a big ass TV so I can kick your firm ass in video games" even though the blue head barely could beat him he always talked big about it no letting go of a challenge.

The ginger rolled his eyes. "We already got a couch. I don't wanna change the bed, it's comfy plus it has survived 'everything' we threw at it. Soo...ah, a TV it is then!" He snickered to his challenge "That's never happening~"

They flirted and teased as they ate, taking more time than needed to finish their food. They walked out of the restaurant heading towards their next destination, to get a big ass TV for Grimmjow. They stood in front of a shop looking at different screens when suddenly a familiar butterfly shape appeared on Grimmjow's back making the ginger freeze in place "Grimm don't move" he spoke fast and pushed his back to the panthers so she won't be able to get to it.

"Smart" Came her voice before she appeared in front of them with her smug and proud look. Grimmjow froze not knowing what the ginger was talking about, his head shot around when he heard that voice looking for the source.

"SoiFon Taichou! What do you want?" his voice and the look he gave her weren't welcoming in the least. "Is that how you great your guests?"

"No that's how I great friends with their weapons drawn" He looked down at her hand that had her shikai in "Tell me now what do you want and why are you targeting my boyfriend?"

"The Sou-Taichou wants to have a talk with him and I got the lucky job of being the delivery woman" she explained "This is just insurance that he doesn't resist or fight back" she said holding up her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you or anyone else" Grimmjow had enough of being silent. He wasn't one to be forced to anything he didn't want to do, especially not by Shinigamis.

"I knew you two would be this stubborn" she snapped her fingers and six members of the stealth force appeared holding both men down on their knees and far from each other with SoiFon standing right next to Grimmjow, another butterfly showing on his neck. "If any of you try to resist the blue head dies" She stated taping the tip of her shikai to the butterfly.

Grimmjow was ready to fight a growl rumbling in his torso, his eyes darted around planning every step he was about to do until he heard Ichigos voice "Grimm no! If that tip hits you again you'll die" The ginger was in shock and panic! He couldn't think straight with the tip clanking on Grimmjow's neck, the idea that his friend betrayed him and the fear of losing his lover. His mind worked a mile a minute coming up with a solution but it all went down the drain when he heard Grimmjow's voice "I'll go if you let him go"

SoiFon smirked at that, her plan working more than perfectly "Deal" The men holding Ichigo let him go and a Senkaimon opened behind them instantly. Ichigo immediately ran to Grimmjow but wasn't able to reach him with the men standing between them. He reached to get his soul badge refusing for them to leave alone only to not find it in his pocket, cursing himself for leaving it back home "I'll be right there I promise" He yelled after them as they disappeared only seeing Grimmjows proud smirk that meant he wasn't fazed by the danger that surrounded him.

X_X

When Ichigo came out of the Senkaimon he was greeted with Renji who instantly received a punch to the face "You fucking told on me! Who the fuck do you think you are" The red head took the punch and held his already bruised cheek "You broke the code! I did what I had to" he didn't even try to defend himself.

The ginger wasn't in the mood to deal with Renjis shit so he flash stepped from there ignoring his so-called-friends calls towards the Sou-Taichous quarters. He found Shunsei sitting on his desk with his legs propped up leaning back in his chair "Ah Kurosaki-San how nice to see you"

"Nice my ass! Why the hell did you kidnap Grimmjow" He yelled at the older man ignoring his higher rank, banging his hands to the table demanding an explanation. Shunsei sighed and sat properly in his chair "I will explain everything but for now you need to calm down, anger won't get you anywhere. How about some tea?"

"I don't want your damned tea. I want to understand why my boyfriend was kidnapped like he did a crime" He demanded, his eyes holding fire as bright as his hair. With a long sigh and a rub of the back of his head Shunsei looked at the ginger "You broke a moral code. You're lying with the enemy, and he is living in the human world while he is their natural predator. What's our guarantee that he won't take any souls like the rest of the hollows" Ichigo opened his mouth to call out on all the bullshit he just said but was stopped by Shunseis hand that was held up "Whatever argument you have you can save it. There is going to be a trial with the captains to decide what happens to the Espada. You can give your reasoning there." His lazy demeanor has changed completely to a serious one, telling the ginger Shinigami that this was a serious matter.

Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger, he didn't like this one bit, he knew Grimmjow better than anyone and all that crap he just said was a bunch of bullshit coming from their fear of a race they barely knew anything about. "I want to see him" He demanded. Shunsei was about to refuse but seeing that angry look he decided to not anger their ally anymore "Nanao will take you to him" The raven haired woman instantly showed in the room and gave Ichigo a smile that he didn't care to return. He turned and followed her without a word, his scowl deeper than ever.

Nanao lead him down to the dungeons of the first division "We had to keep him here" The female explained as they walked down the long stairs "He put up a lot of fight and injured several men and woman" Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, they deserved what they got for treating him like that.

They stopped in front of a barely lit cell; Ichigo could barely see his silhouette "His eye vision is so strong we had to blind him to stop him from causing more casualties." She proceeded to light up two torches on either side of the cell so Ichigo could get a better look. His jaw dropped seeing the state Grimmjow was in, his hands and legs were bounded to the ground by huge chains that looked very heavy and surely would leave bruises behind. Two rods went through his thighs into the ground that had dried blood around them and a collar of the same material around his neck; they were made by the mad scientist to limit the panthers incredible reiatsu. What angered the ginger the most was how beaten his face was, He had black bruises on his cheeks, a busted lip and a swollen eye. His bruises were half healed which meant there was even more than what he saw.

He glared at the woman with eyes full of hatred, sending a shudder down the female's body making her leave them alone. Ichigo instantly dashed towards Grimmjow wrapping his arms around him "I'm sorry Grimm. I'm so sorry this happened to you" he barely could hold back the tears from seeing his lover in that state. "What are you apologizing for idiot? They barely could touch me. You should see what I did to them" He spoke with his signature grin in place, even beaten down and bloody Grimmjow held his head high no matter what.

Ichigo chuckled to his words but his heart ached still "I'm gonna get you out of her I promise" He gently let his lips meet the panther's, careful not to cause him any unwanted pain. Grimmjow kissed him back more hungrily than the ginger, missing the feeling of these tender lips on his. Feeling the forcefulness of the kiss Ichigo returned it needing the reassurance he felt from it.

Nanao came back with 4 guards standing behind her "It's time" she stated looking at the two, raising her eyebrow to the way Ichigo held Grimmjow, like he would die if he was pulled away from the panther.

Even though it felt like it but he pulled away from him reluctantly. The guards unlocked his chains, one of them pulled him harshly to a stand and Grimmjow growled at him making him cower back in fear. He took a few steps and hid the pained hiss he let out from the rods in his thighs the best he could, but it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo "You don't expect him to walk with these things in his legs do you?" He asked looking at Nanao with wide eyes. The woman turned her gaze towards the ginger and simply nodded "We have to keep his reiatsu limited, unfortunately he will have to deal with the pain" Ichigo wasn't gonna take any of that shit "No he won't I'll carry him" he moved closer to Grimmjow and was about to pull him up his back but stopped seeing the glare he received from the panther.

He was in pain from the rods, his wrists were bruised and bounded again behind his back yet he stood tall, his gaze unwavering and his pride untouched. No one could ever touch his pride, no one except Ichigo. The ginger nodded to him and walked next to him instead pushing away the guard who wanted to argue.

They were led to the Captains meeting room where they were waiting for them. Grimmjow was forced down to his knees by two of the guards and Ichigo was ready to throw punches at them if it wasn't for the look he received from Shunsui asking him to not make things worse.

"We are gathered here today for the trial of the sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Even though he is the natural predators of human souls he is living among them as one of them and broke the moral code of the Shinigamis by bedding one. This trial will decide his fate, if found innocent he will be set free to live as he will, but if found guilty by the majority of captains he will be executed for his crimes"

Ichigo clenched his teeth to that statement; no one was killing his boyfriend, not today not ever "What is this moral code you keep talking about! I've been working with Soul Society for years and I've never heard of it" Ichigo asked shooting glares at all of them. Even though some of them smiled at him, they didn't receive the same courtesy back, at that moment he hated their guts, each and every one of them.

"Shinigamis are to never lay with an Arrancar; such joining has bad consequences and is considered betrayal for the Gotei 13. Grimmjow-san was the one to initiate this joining and that's why he is in trial now" Shunsui explained.

Ichigo's scowl deepened "That's a load of bullshit, you can't decide who can be with who, and if all this is happening because I'm a substitute Shinigami then here" he pulled his substitute badge throwing it across the room to land in front of Shunsui "I don't want to be one anymore"

"Yes we can kid; this has more to it than you know" Iba, the new captain of the seventh division stated. "He broke the law and killed two of our men; injuring much more of them I say we execute him." It was SoiFon speaking this time. "If you didn't treat him like shit and kidnapped him he wouldn't have done that. Tell me you won't do the same if you were kidnapped and prisoned"

"And you" She pointed her finger to Ichigo ignoring what he just said "The only reason we are not accusing you of treason is because of the help you gave Soul Society, other than that you would be right next to your filthy lover" Ichigo was about to lash out on her if it wasn't for that annoying, send-a-chill-down-your-spine voice he heard "I say you hand him over to the 12th division. He had been living among humans for a while now; I would like to study the changes it did to him after killi…" His words were cut short at feeling the coldness against his neck.

Ichigo have had it with them, what Mayuri said was the last straw "Finish that sentence, I dare you" The gingers voice cold and threatening. He moved so fast behind the captain that he left a trail of wind behind him, the blade of Zangetsu pressed against the white skin of the captains causing a few droplets of blood to seep. Mayuri was dumbfounded; with this closeness he couldn't escape the gingers hold even if he wanted to.

"Grimmjow has done nothing to deserve what you've done to him! He has been coming to the world of the living for near a year and never did a crime against your laws; any laws for that matter! He even helped take down some of his own kind to help your people. He helped during the war that you couldn't handle on your own"

"He did that for his own good Kurosaki, to save his world and for whatever deal he made with Urahara" Byakuya intervened. "We all do things for our own good! You fought to protect your home as well! I fight to protect the ones around me, to gain their trust and respect. Grimmjow is not different than us" He yelled back tightening his hold on the captain who seemed to start panicking in the gingers hold.

"Let him go Ichigo" It was Grimmjow's turn to speak this time. He had enough of silently observing those idiots who have been calling judgments on him nonstop "Can't you see it?" He asked looking at his ginger with a mocking grin "They have already made their decision, they are doing all this play to go through the formalities and clear their conscience without any regard of what's true"

"Who the hell do…" Kensei started but was cut off by Grimmjow "I've had enough of your bullshit. You said you will take a vote then take it" He yelled at them, his voice ringing in the room. The tensed atmosphere the filled the room didn't ease especially that Ichigo wasn't letting go of Mayuri, more blood dripping along Zangetsus blade.

"Let him go Kurosaki" Byakuyas calm voice repeated but Ichigo wasn't easing up. Both SoiFon and Love were ready to attack Ichigo to free their fellow captain and just when they were about to grab hold of their zanpakutos Grimmjow stood up, breaking the chains that bounded him, and pulled out the two rods that limited him shooting both at the two captains making them freeze in place. They might have limited his reiatsu, but his physical power wasn't to be taken lightly.

Seeing that Ichigo let go of the captain with a shove and stood behind Grimmjow back to back in the middle of the room, both shooting glares at the men and women around the room.

"If you want to vote for executing me then go ahead, but know that I will not go down without taking some of you with me, if not most of you" The panther's voice was just as threatening as the look he gave them. "If that's your decision know you will be going against the both of us" Ichigo added his look just as dangerous as the panthers.

"You fools, stop this already" Rukia finally spoke, to Ichigos surprise she was talking to the captains and not to the couple. "These two have a bond stronger than most that they are willing to die in order to save the other. For us to break that bond, and lose such powerful allies for rules that weren't even stated by us? Only stated to limit us from our freedom…" Rukia was about to argue more if it wasn't for Shunsuis hand that was up in the air. He got off his chair and moved closer to the couple "Let's put this to vote"

X_X

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran to catch up with him before he left "I'm sorry this happened, I told Renji to keep his mouth shut but you know how his sense of righteousness is" she scratched her cheek trying to contain her nervousness.

The ginger only met her with a blank stare, he knew if it wasn't for her words he might've ended up dead along with Grimmjow. "yeah…" was all he could say, he wasn't feeling like dealing with any of them at the moment and longed for the second he would get home and hold Grimmjow in his arms. He turned to leave but was stopped by Rukia again holding his arm "take this" She handed him the badge back "I know you might hate us now, but keep this with you. You might need it someday" with the tiniest smile he took it from her before turning to the panther that waited for him to leave that dreadful place.

After the Majority of the votes being in their favor, they treated Grimmjow's wounds and were set free. He held Grimmjow's hand beaming a smile at him "Let's go home" The panther nodded and opened a garaganta leading them back to the world of the living.

Getting home Ichigo took a long satisfied sigh before dropping himself on the couch. He looked over to Grimmjow who was still standing at the door way and patted the space next to him for the panther to join. He was silent through the trip home; Ichigo didn't think much of it especially after what the panther went through.

He knew something was wrong though when the panther shook his head refusing to join him "Kurosaki…" Came Grimmjow's voice, in a serious tone the ginger didn't like one bit "Let's end this".

Ichigo blinked at him a couple of times "End what?" Grimmjow didn't respond, only stared waiting for him to figure it out. The ginger didn't move a hair as the words sank in. End what? Their relationship? It can't be that?! He sat up his eyes never leaving the panthers "End what? You don't mean us do you?" Grimmjow nodded in response "Yes! Us! I can't stand this anymore".

Ichigo got up from his seat to stand in front of the taller man "Tired of what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of you!" He yelled making the ginger flinch in surprise "I'm tired of being with you, worrying about you, changing everything about me for you sake. And now I have to go through a beating and near death to get the acceptance of a bunch of assholes that I don't even have any regard for?"

Ichigo wasn't scowling, or frowning. His teeth were clenched giving Grimmjow the angriest look he gave anyone in his life "And you're blaming me for this? I just lost most of my friends to save your ass and this is what I get?"

"And what about what I've lost? Do you even know what I gave up by coming to live here? I was Tia's right hand, I was practically ruling over Las Noches and I gave it all up for you" He yelled back "And in exchange you treated me like shit for months, hurt and beat me. I've been humiliated by you and your kind! That's it, this is where I draw the line, I've given enough of my pride to you."

"And what about all your promises to me? That you would stay by my side and never leave me no matter what?" Grimmjow didn't reply he just glared at the ginger "Answer me" Ichigo demanded clenching his fists. "Guess you are exactly what everyone was telling me, I was just too blind to see it. You're nothing more than a filthy Espada who toys with people for his own pleasure" Grimmjow glared at him but gave no response. He turned to leave but was stopped by the gingers hand on his shoulder "W-Why are you doing this?" his voice cracked up, exhaustion and sadness taking hold of him.

"Do you really want me to say it?" The panther's voice was slowly changing from the soft warm tone he usually used with Ichigo to his old, cold and full of hatred voice.

When he didn't get a reply from the ginger, and knowing he had to put an end to this, he turned to face him "I don't lo…" He was cut off by Ichigo's hand that held his mouth "Don't!" His tears started flowing down his cheeks. The day started out so perfectly yet ended in the most horrible of ways "Don't you dare say it." Grimmjow moved back setting his mouth free "This place is all yours" After dropping his keys to the floor he took his leave, slamming the door behind him leaving Ichigo alone to collapse on the floor unable to stop the waterfall of tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! I'm sorry to say this but if the last chapter was hard then this one is even worse. Just how the story goes I guess.

I won't hold you back longer so enjoy (And don't hate me!)

Six months passed since the breakup. The laughs that always came out of that apartment have disappeared into complete silence. The blue head left the world of the living and never returned, Ichigo stayed at the apartment for the sole purpose of staying away from people, especially his father who talked trash about Grimmjow non-stop.

He focused on his work, staying at his office fourteen hours a day, sometimes even longer, barely having something to eat through the day. He never was good at taking care of himself, it was the panther who always took care of him, making sure he is fed and well rested, but now that he was alone it didn't matter anymore.

He was walking back home, his mind blank and empty; his usual scowl in place longing for the moment to collapse on his bed and curl into a ball for the rest of the night so his mind would stop thinking. But a familiar voice stopped him making his scowl turn to the happy smile he gave his family and friends whenever they were around "Hey Tatsuki" He greeted the dark haired girl.

"Ichigo! Where have you been idiot I've been calling you for weeks" She exclaimed and pulled him to a tight hug. The ginger hugged her back but didn't let it last long "I'm sorry I've been really busy with work. How have you been?"

"I'm good, got more work load now that Grimmjow quit" she regretted those words the second they left her mouth, especially with the way his eyes widened in shock to hearing the last name he wanted to hear, a name he did everything he could to forget. She smiled nervously and tried to change the subject "So how are? How's work and life?"

"I'm fine just busy I guess" he repeated rubbing the back of his neck, waiting anxiously for this conversation to be over. "Did you hear anything from Grimmjow?" Now that it was out there might as well say what she had in mind. He shook his head making the girl sigh "Didn't he tell you why he left?"

"Just that he is tired of me" his anxiety was sky rocketing at this moment; he didn't want to think about him or about that night. Yet everyone around him kept forcing him to remember, bombarding him with questions about the panther.

The girls features turned thoughtful a bit before she spoke "I'm not gonna pester you about it, I know how painful a breakup could be. But I don't think that his reason for leaving because he was tired of you" That made Ichigo look up at her with a questioning look "The way he looked at you, It's one I rarely see between couples" She explained. "If I was in your place, I would go see him and demand an explanation. Take care Ichi" she waved at him before leaving and he smiled the same way again before dropping his act, his scowl in place until he reached the apartment, his scowl dropping letting exhaustion take over. He laid in bed trying to fall asleep but to no use, his cat joined him butt heading his face before she laid on his chest purring as she fell asleep.

She scratched her head as his mind wandered in thought, repeating the conversation he had with Tatsuki. He looked down at the cat again missing Grimmjow's hand that would be scratching her as well, he would intentionally cause friction between them and give him a teasing smile. That made his decision easier.

X_X

In Las Noches the panther wasn't in a much better situation than the ginger. He was either training or in his chamber denying to meet anyone except for Tia who barged in to force him on doing his duties.

She interrupted his training this time as well entering his quarters without permission, not that she needed it with her being the Queen "Letting out your anger again?" He rolled his eyes and continued to punch the sandbag "What do you want? I did everything you asked me to including training that wuss of an Arrancar" the blonde woman walked closer to him "I've never seen you so pent up before" She remarked.

With a final punch to the bag rattling the chains that held it he stopped and turned to face her "What do you want Tia?"

"I'm just making sure everyone under my rule are well and that includes you" She stated which earned her another eye roll "I'm fine"

"You keep saying that but I know you're not. Ever since you came back from the world of the living and you haven't been fine. How long are you going to lie to yourself" her voice rose as she spoke for seeing him a wreck like that.

"Stop it Tia!" He yelled in anger "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the subject"

"I don't believe all the bullshit reasons you told me for breaking up with him" Grimmjow glared at the blonde lady, this was the last thing he wanted to talk about "I SAID ENOUGH!" his voice rang through the room "I don't have to explain myself and my actions to you! I did what I did and that's it"

Tia glared at him, she hated seeing her most trusted in this state but with his stubbornness there wasn't much she could do, especially that he wasn't letting anyone near him physically or mentally "Your reasons are bullshit and you know it. We may be immortal but he isn't, and the more you stay away from him the more time is lost from your time together." With that she left the panther alone who in frustration punched the bag so hard breaking the chain, letting the bag explode upon hitting the wall.

He left the training area back to his chamber only to find the last person he expected to see there. "Ichigo…" He murmured to himself seeing the flaming orange hair and the brown orbs that captivated him. "Grimmjow" the ginger spoke in a soft voice, he can deny it all he want but he did miss the panther, more than he expected. Seeing those electric blue eyes flamed all the buried feelings he had for him, if Grimmjow gave the tiniest signal he would've ran up to him, pushing the panther against the wall and kissing his lips till they were bruised.

But Grimmjow was frozen; his face was a surprised one before it turned to a frown "What are you doing here?" He turned to his closet looking for something to wear since he was all sweaty from training. "I…" Ichigo didn't know how to start, chocking on his own words making the panther smirk "Don't tell me you're here for one last fuck" He teased causing an angry mark appear on Ichigo's forehead "I'm not here to fuck! I'm here because I want to know why you ended it" he demanded.

Grimmjow looked at him for a few moments before turning back the closet "I already told you why I'm ti…" He was cut off by the shove on his back making him turn to face the ginger with a glare only to have their faces inches away from each other, electricity sparking off from the intense glare they shared "Bullshit. You can keep repeating that all you want but I know it's not true" Ichigo exclaimed.

Grimmjow scowled at him, he wanted to say something hurtful to push him away but with those eyes watching him, with his hot breath and fruity scent so close he couldn't bring himself to do it. He leaned back a bit putting his hand in his pocket "You've gotten thinner" The panther stated instead.

Ichigo was taken aback by his reply, he took a step backwards looking down at himself before back up to meet Grimmjow's gaze "That's because the dumbass who used to force feed me disappeared suddenly from my life ruining my diet" Grimmjow breathed out a small laugh hearing him "You don't need someone to take care of yourself idiot" for a second there the air around them felt easy, normal, like it used to be before the whole break up happened.

But soon it turned back to the gloomy thick one when Ichigo's smile dropped "Why did you leave Grimm?" He spoke in a softer tone. Grimmjow sighed passing him standing a little farther; his scent was too intoxicating to be around "I don't love you anymore. I'm tired of you. My pride is hurt; take your pick I don't have anything more to tell you" he was shoved again by the ginger, Ichigo knew if he wanted to get his attention he would have to get physical somehow, he knew the panther hated to be touched if he didn't want to be.

And he was right, Grimmjow instantly pushed him up the wall, pinning him against it "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" his voice was low, threatening and a little bit intriguing to the ginger who used to love the dangerous edge he had "getting your attention" Ichigo said with a victorious smirk "Why did you leave?" he repeated.

The panther watched his face carefully, his twitching eyebrows, his determined eyes. His eyes trailed down to his lips, lingering there for a second before pulling away from him giving him his back "Leave Kurosaki. I don't want you anymore, go fall in love with Orihime get married and have kids or something"

Ichigo picked one of the pillows on the bed and threw it to his head "Since when did you become a coward?" he yelled in anger this time. Grimmjow breathed deeply to control himself, but by the time he turned to him he didn't find Ichigo there. No one knew Ichigo had figured out opening gargantas watching Grimmjow do it them so many times, he used one to leave unable to take it anymore.

The blue head stood there still when he didn't find him, his angry face turning to a sad one, his façade dropping "You knew he was here didn't you?" He spoke to Tia who walked in with her arms crossed "Seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't believe you. Stop acting stupid and go after him, you know you want to"

"I see having Nel back in the palace made you a relationship expert" He teased with a faint smirk. The blonde only shrugged before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

X_X

Back in the world of the living Ichigo rushed back through the garaganta and to the apartment collapsing on the couch, burying his face to the cushion. It definitely was a bad idea to go see him again;

After very deep breaths he turned to his back covering his eyes with his arm, Grimmjow was hiding something from him for sure but he couldn't handle being around him for long, it hurt too fucking much. He wracked his brain thinking about it until he fell asleep. It won't be the first time he fell asleep on the couch not caring much as long as he was unconscious.

He didn't wake up until the afternoon of the following day. If it wasn't for the knocks on the door he would've slept through the entire weekend. With a grumble and a rub to his eyes he opened the door to a cheerful Orihime "Kurosaki-Kun! I brought you some fresh bread" She chirped letting herself in and put the basket down on the coffee table "Uhhh Inoue…" He wasn't sure what to do but she had already let herself in "Did you just wake up? Go wash up I'll make you some coffee" her cheerfulness made him smile even though he didn't want to, it was intoxicating.

He went to the bathrooms and splashed his face with water several times before running his hand through his hair trying to tame it but to no use. With a loud sigh and his fake smile in place he went out to find his coffee ready, she even prepared some food for him "I guessed you'd be hungry" She beamed a smile at him as he joined her at the dining table.

"Thanks Inoue you really didn't have to" Even though the food smelled delicious he didn't feel like he could stomach a spoonful so he took the coffee instead and sipped from it "I haven't seen you in so long Kurosaki-kun how have you been?" she had her chin resting on her palms watching him closely with the brightest smile.

X_X

At some point they moved to the couch, they chatted for hours and ate so much of the bread she brought with her, being around her cheerfulness helped him find his apetite. It was the first time in a long time he let someone in, or spent that much time with someone. They even ended up watching a romantic comedy that Orihime insisted they watch. The movie was ok, Ichigo did laugh at some scenes, they were small laughs but they still made the females heart thump in her chest.

It took the ginger a while to realize that she was staring at him "What is it?" he asked, unnerved by the way her eyes watched him. She shook her head blushing "I-It's nothing" Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, trying to find the courage to tell him.

As fate puts it, the female in the movie just confessed her love to her love interest, saying something about being courageous and never wasting a minute without telling the ones they love how they feel about them. To Ichigo those words reminded him of the blue haired panther, that's exactly what the male did before it all burned to the ground.

But to Orihime, it made her hold Ichigo's hand pulling him from his thoughts to look at her "I like you Kurosaki-kun. No wait that came out wrong. I…erm I love you Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo was so surprised by the sudden confession that he didn't even think of pulling his hand away. He kept looking at her with that astonished expression waiting for her to say something "I-I've always loved you and cared for you. I just never had the courage to tell you, and then Grimmjow-san came in the picture so I thought I had no chance to tell you but you two broke up and this is my chance before someone else comes along the way and takes you away from me" she talked even more than she had in mind, she couldn't stop the words from pouring out once she started talking. She was scooting closer to him slowly with each word and by the end her lips were close to his, just a bit and they would be kissing.

Ichigo listened to her confession; he didn't deserve that much love from her, from anyone at that matter. He always believed that and after what happened with Grimmjow his self hate sky rocketed. Yet here she was confessing her undying love to him, mere inches away from kissing him, looking at him with gleaming eyes, hoping he would close the space between them.

Grimmjow's words echoed in his head, maybe he should settle down with Orihime, she would make the perfect wife, life with her would be easy, no complications whatsoever. With a gulp he leaned in slowly to kiss her, it was like time slowed down as he moved, but the second his lips touched hers he pulled back looking away from her "Inoue I-I can't" he moved away from her avoiding the sad look that took over her face.

"I can't be with you when my heart belongs to someone else, I'm not over Grimmjow yet and I don't want to lead you on. You mean too much to me and I don't want to lose you" he could hear her silent sniffles which made his heart ache even more. He held her cheeks rubbing the tears away "Please don't cry" He pleaded. She shook her head and wiped her tears before beaming her chirpy smile at him "Don't worry Kurosaki-Kun I'll be fine!"

The air was awkward between them after that, they sat in silence, no words to be said until she got up to leave "I'm gonna head home to rest, I have to open the bakery early in the morning" she picked the empty basket and headed to the door with the ginger following. She held the door knob to open the door but stood still, with a determined look she turned to him "Kurosaki-kun if you love him don't let him go. You never told me what happened between you two but if your feelings about him are that strong then be courageous about them, don't let them go to waste for the sake of stubbornness or being strong" She pulled him to a tight hug that surprised him but returned with a smile "Thank you Inoue, I'll see you soon" He thanked before she left him alone.

He looked over the apartment; ghosts of all the places Grimmjow was in were clear in his head. It felt suffocating to be there, he had to escape. He left the building and wandered the streets, letting his feet lead him through the dimly lit alleys.

He walked for hours taking in the fresh air that he needed to clear his mind. When he came out of his personal bubble he found himself in the forest in the outskirts of the town, where he planted the memorial for the panther's fallen men. That memory made a smile take over his lips; it was back then when things looked up for him. His feet led him again, taking him to the clearing only to find he wasn't the only one there.

The person he wanted to see the most was there, facing the tomb with a distant look as if asking guidance from it. He moved slowly barely making a sound and sat next to him "What are you doing here Grimm?"

The panther sighed when he felt the new presence "How did you know I'm here?" He answered his question with another to annoy him. Grimmjow made sure to hide his reiatsu so no one would sense him there and trouble his alone time "I was going for a walk and ended up here, guess I'm still drawn to you just as much as before. Now it's your turn" his eyes were focused on the carvings on the tombstone as he spoke.

Those words made Grimmjow smile, he took a glance of the ginger, his smile widening to how the moon reflected off his tanned skin "I needed to clear my head" he stated and Ichigo nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, the sound of blowing leaves filling the air around them. They both took glances of each other when the other wasn't looking. "Why did you leave Grimmjow?" Ichigo repeated his question; he absolutely needed an answer to that question. If he was ever to move on from the panther he needed to know the real reason to losing the relationship they had.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" He asked with a small smile looking at Ichigo. "Take a guess" he replied with a similar smile. With a loud sigh and a shake of his head he gave in "I did it to protect you" That confession confused the ginger "Protect me? How?"

"When I was imprisoned in Soul Society their Sou-taichou or whatever he's called told me that you being with me puts you in danger. If it wasn't your family abandoning you then losing the respect you gained in Soul Society with your friends along with it. Not to mention you going to trial as well or worse."

Ichigo was both touched and angry "That's why you left me? That's why you broke my heart and left me alone all those months?" he shot up to his feet his eyes holding the angry fire he felt burn inside him "I'm not a kid Grimmjow; I don't need you to protect me or look after me! I was fully aware of these risks when I decided to be with you. I was willing to die along with you at the trial if it meant that I would die knowing you were willing to die for me as well."

"I don't want you to die! That's the point of all this shit I put us through! I want you to live and be happy and grow old, not pay your life to save mine" Grimmjow yelled back looking up at him.

"That's not your decision to make! You're my boyfriend not my dad! If I knew that's your real reason for leaving I would've smacked the back of your head and told you to stop talking bullshit because this is what that reasoning is" He was heaving at this point, all that suffering he went through because of Grimmjow's protective nature.

The panther shot up standing on eye level with the ginger "I had to take that decision! You care about everyone around you except yourself, you put your own health and well being last like you don't matter" he yelled in anger.

"I don't matter! Nothing about me matters! The first time in my entire life that I felt like I actually want to live, that I was happy was with you, and then you crashed all that when you left." Ichigo yelled back, all his pent up anger and emotions coming out for the first time in months.'

"You do matter! You matter more than anyone else that I'm willing to put myself through this pain to let you live. I love you too much to just have you suffer" Grimmjow countered his eyes as serious as his voice.

"Do you even know how much I suffered when you left? Do you know what I went through? How many nights I cried myself to sleep? Overworking myself almost to death just so I don't give myself the chance to even think about you! Unable to down any food because I was too stressed all the time. And that's not even mentioning the physical and emotional pain I've been through"

Grimmjow was speechless hearing what Ichigo went through. Those passing months weren't easy on him either, he didn't talk to anyone, barley got any sleep only focused on training to distract himself from everything. But hearing this now the ginger had it worse than him, so much worse "You left me without an explanation, or a word or anything! You didn't even come back to see me and now you're telling me it was to protect me? I would rather fight a thousand battles with you by my side, I'd rather die knowing you are with me than going through all that pain by myself with you doing who knows what" His voice was increasing with each word, his fists clenching leaving crescent marks on his palms.

"Do you think it was easy for me? That I was having the time of my life without you? Why can't you see that I did that because I love you, because I want to protect you?" The panther spoke back to him his seriousness unwavering.

"I am not a fucking weakling that needs your protection. Yes I appreciate you having my back but if anything I'm stronger than you" He poked his chest with his finger "I defeated you. I defeated enemies stronger than you so stop treating me like a fucking child. What you did wasn't because you wanted to protect me, it was because you are a coward that took the easiest way out" His angry eyes burned holes through Grimmjow, it was a look he never saw on the ginger before "You want me to live my life and live on. Fine. This is it, you don't have to worry about me or see my face anymore. Goodbye Sexta" something was different about his voice when he spoke those last two words. Like he hated him, Ichigo never showed hatred towards anyone, especially the people around him, especially to Grimmjow. Not until that moment, when the pain and anger has taken over him completely.

The panther stood there with an open mouth, looking for the words to say but coming up with nothing. This is what he wanted, for Ichigo to get over him and live his life happily without him. But if this is what he wanted then why is his heart aching like it's gonna beat out of his chest to crash on the floor into million pieces.

When Ichigo didn't get any response from him he turned and walked away unable to take any more of the suffocating atmosphere between them.

Grimmjow watched as he walked away, his heart thumping in his chest. Everything slowed down with every step he took farther away from him. If this was it, if this was the point of no return then he should get that one last thing he wanted so desperately.

"Kurosaki" Hearing the panther call his name made him turn only to be surprised by Grimmjow's lips pushed into his. The kiss instantly turning hungry with Ichigo kissing him back, holding his cheeks while Grimmjows hands held on to his waist pulling him close.

They pushed against each other both wanting dominance over the other. Ichigo tripped over a stone making him fall on his back with Grimmjow on top of him, he took the chance and pinned his arms over his head leaving him squirming beneath him. `The ginger used every ounce of power he had to flip them over pinning the panther's arms to his sides as he bit down on his lip till blood seeped out. When Ichigo let go of his lip Grimmjow bit down on his neck leaving a red mark with a trail of blood from his lip.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked between gasps of breath. "Goodbye" The panther replied making Ichigo feel even more hurt than before, giving him the hope that he was fighting for him only to have it shatter all over again. The sound of the punch Grimmjow received echoed in the field around them before Ichigo shot off him and flash stepped out of there leaving the panther lying still, hating himself for the decision he made.


	13. Chapter 13

And I'm back people! Here is a new chapter, hope you had a great weekend and enjoy the chapter.

P.S. Happy birthday Ichigo 3

What makes a decision right or wrong? Good or bad? When there are two sides to each story, each believing they are on the right side, how can you even choose?

Grimmjow believed that he did the right thing, to the last bone in his body. Ichigo's safety was more important than anything, he worked so hard to prove himself and his power to soul society, to have his family safe and the panther will be damned if he jeopardized that.

But yet, his heart yearned for the ginger, his body craved to touch his strong muscles and soft skin. Sleeping was the best part of the panther's day, he would dream of Ichigo as he slept. He dreamt of Ichigo laughing, smiling at him, looking at him with that soft look that melted his heart or moaning from the pleasure the blue head gave him as their bodies connected as one.

And as much as he wanted to fall asleep now, go back to that perfect dream world where he would be rejoined with his ginger, sleep wasn't giving him that courtesy; his eyes just wouldn't close even though he was very exhausted from a long day of training and following Tia's orders. The thought that she was doing it on purpose, giving him a list of none ending orders to push him to leave Las Noches and back to the world of the living, played in his mind. She was devious to some extent and such move wasn't too farfetched.

No matter how many thoughts passed through his mind, they led him back to a certain one…Ichigo. It was a few days ago since they last met. The bruise on his cheek faded too quickly to his liking, it was the last thing the ginger gave him before they parted. If it was up to him he would let it be there, one last memory. Not that he needed something to remind him of the ginger. He was thinking about him too much that his body moved to its own accords, got dressed and left his chamber.

X_X

Ichigo was coming out of the office after continues twenty hours of work. He was spending so much time there that his boss was now begging him to leave and get some rest, he even gave him the following three days off so he could rest. He stretched his stiff muscles and was about to head home only to bump into something hard "Watch where you're going idiot" Kensei complained holding his forehead in pain.

For a second there Ichigo was happy to see a familiar face after the isolation he put himself through, until he remembered that his life went up in smokes because of him and his 'friends' in soul society. "What the hell do you want?" the ginger didn't even offer a greeting still angry about what happened. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? That's not how you greet friends"

Ichigo only scowled at him "Who says we are friends?" that made Kensei sigh "You're still on about that? You know I had nothing to do with what happened, and I was on your side the whole time" The ginger only rolled his eyes in annoyance "yeah thanks for your help" he turned to leave but was stopped by the hand on his shoulder "Come on Ichigo! You can't hold a grudge against us forever" He spoke in a soft tone that annoyed the ginger because he was right. Ichigo wasn't that kind of person; he was loving and forgiving, always.

"How about we go for a drink?" Kensei offered. With a sigh and an incoherent grumble Ichigo nodded "You're buying" He lead the way to the bar close to his office that he would go to whenever he felt the need to fall asleep fast.

X_X

Drinks were flowing at the two males table and after a couple of drinks Ichigo became chattier than he ever was. The ginger talked about his troubles at work while Kensei complained about the lazy subordinates who tried to skip their work. Somehow their conversation turned to the whole trial incident, the captain explained how he was against the whole thing, and that he hated that law "It's stupid to dictate people's lives in that way" he spoke in a sluggish tone with the alcohol taking effect. Ichigo raised his cup in response agreeing with him.

"What did you see in him anyway? The Espada I mean" He asked out of nowhere making the ginger look at him with wide eyes "I'm curious that's all" He explained. Ichigo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really want to think about Grimmjow or anything related to him. "It's ok you don't have to answer" Kensei assured then glanced at Ichigo "But I can tell what he saw in you"

His expression turned from annoyed to quizzical waiting for an explanation. The white haired male looked at him again, into those captivating orbs this time "You're strong, compassionate and caring; you are willing to give your all for the person you love. I've never seen a determined look on your face as the one you had at the trail, you almost made Mayuri shit his pants." He chuckled at the last one remembering how the crazy scientist looked "And don't forget your good looks and incredibly sexy body" a smirk played on his lips with that last sentence.

A light blush took over the gingers cheeks; he never was good at receiving compliments. But the blush faded with the last few words the male spoke to a challenging look "Is that so?" he looked him up and down before leaning closer over the table "Does that mean you like me? And if so are you gonna do something about it?" Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that he was alone for over six months, but those words came out of Ichigo without a second thought.

Kensei's smirk only deepened as he leaned over the table to capture Ichigos lips, pushing his tongue into the gingers mouth without getting permission. The ginger didn't like having the muscle in his mouth, probing and exploring his cavern but he didn't stop him. As much as it annoyed him, it felt good to have someone touch him again, making his heart race and his body quiver with want.

Kensei pulled away to take a deep breath and ran his thumb along his lower lip "Delicious" Ichigo only breathed, focusing on that small act to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. The captain slipped his hand under the table to squeeze the ginger's thigh "Shall we take this some place more…private?"

Time stopped for Ichigo at that moment, things went in a direction he didn't expect, not one bit. Someone was interested in him, someone other than…him wanted to be with him. To touch him like he hasn't been touched in so long, yet that would mean he was over the blue head, that that part of his life is over for good. Grimmjow did say his goodbyes, he ended things not caring what the ginger felt or wanted. Maybe it is time to move on, to try and find his own happiness, even if it was in the arms of a man for the night "Let's go to my place"

X_X

The ginger couldn't remember how they paid the bill and got home, he was drunk more than he expected. He ignored that thought at the moment trying to focus on the heavy body over his pushing him to the couch, that muscle exploring his mouth and those hands doing the same to his body. He moaned to the kiss, his hands clutching Kenseis shirt as his nipple was squeezed. But something felt wrong or missing. The man knew what he was doing, Ichigo was already hard but it didn't feel right.

In that moment though Ichigo didn't care, he wanted to drown his sorrows, to have some kind of release from all his pent up desires so he put all his thoughts aside and focused on being in that moment.

But what happened the moment that followed startled him, waking him from his daze as the site registered in his brain, canceling the alcohols effect on him. The sound of breaking glass came out of nowhere and somehow Kensei was thrown to the wall cracking it from the strong hit, something blue was letting down a rain of punches on the white haired captain with a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

His eyes finally focused to see Grimmjow beating the shit out of Kensei, punching and kicking the man who didn't find the chance to fight back "Stop…" The ginger spoke in a low voice at first, but the sight of blood on the floor coming out of Kenseis mouth and nose made him move quick to pull the panther away from the male "Stop it Grimmjow!" He demanded with a serious look. Though the one he received from the blue head made him shudder, a look of hurt mixed with anger and hate. Ichigo wasn't sure who they were directed to…he didn't want to know.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled at him before turning to Kensei, helping him up to stand with an apologetic look. "What the fuck are you doing? And with him of all people! Did you forget what he and his friends did to us?" Grimmjow yelled in anger making Ichigo give him a death glare.

"Us? There is no more us remember? You ended things, you took your goodbye and left me alone so why the hell are you in my face right now" he turned to Kensei and apologized again as he inspected his swollen face "I'm sorry about this." The panther's blood boiled seeing Ichigo touching him so tenderly, he pulled his arm harshly away from the captain earning him a slap that left a red mark on Grimmjow's cheek with a stunned look.

Ichigo turned his attention to Kensei again "Can you give us some time? I'll come find you soon" The captain argued at first seeing it wasn't safe for him to leave Ichigo alone with that maniac of an Arrancar. But after the ginger reassured him that he will be fine, the man left with an ice pack stuck to his bruised face. With a sigh as he closed the door Ichigo turned to Grimmjow who was still giving him that same look "What is it now? Don't tell me you're gonna be the jealous ex-boyfriend who doesn't want me yet doesn't want me to be with someone else?" He crossed his arms standing in front of him with a mad expression.

"Why were you with that Shinigami?" The panther ignored his question completely demanding an explanation. "It's none of your business what I do and with whom I do it. For the hundredth time YOU ended our relationship. YOU left me alone, so YOU don't get to ask me that question. You don't get to do anything"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth unable to find words to say. Ichigo was right, he didn't have any right to do this, but when he saw that Shinigami touching Ichigo like he used to he couldn't handle the site and had to do everything he could to stop it thus he broke through the window to beat the hell out of Kensei.

When the ginger didn't receive any response he scoffed in anger and pushed past him heading to the bedroom being done with this conversation, but was stopped with Grimmjow's hand holding his wrist "If it's physical pleasure you want I'll give it to you. I don't care if we are broken up your body is still mine"

Ichigo gaped in shock to how absurd he sounded and how arrogant he was "What makes you think I want anything to do with you? You think I'm stupid enough to give myself up to you again?" Grimmjow gave him a dark smirk and before the ginger realized it he was pushed up the wall, his legs willingly wrapped around the panther's waist as his hands were pinned over his head "Because nobody knows your body like I do, no one can pleasure you like I can" his lips found Ichigo's neck and sucked on it with his groin pushing to the ginger's making him let out an audible moan.

As much as he hated it but he couldn't deny it; he knew every nook and cranny of his body and knew how to use them to his will. Ichigo was already melting under his touch, moans coming out of him nonstop, his legs holding him tighter to stop him from moving away even though his mind yelled at him to break free but his body desperately craved that touch, those large hands to hold him and for him to be so deep inside that it hurt.

Grimmjow on the other hand felt his body on fire, the sound of Ichigos moans elicited a fire in him that landed in his groin making him harden in a matter of seconds. His desperation to feel the ginger again was causing him physical pain. He held him firmly as he took them to the bedroom, dropping Ichigo to the bed long enough to take off their clothes. The ginger hated the waiting, both his member and back hole twitched wanting attention, breathing heavily as he watched Grimmjow fumble with his pants to take them off.

The panther went to find the lube in the drawer they usually had it in, frowning when he found nothing. He groaned loudly when he felt something warm engulf him, Ichigo was sucking his member, bobbing his head back and forth a few times before letting go and turned around pushing Grimmjow's length between his butt cheeks "Just put in" he pleaded.

With a growl the blue head held on to Ichigo's waist and slowly pushed his member into Ichigo groaning to how tight he was, not having sex for so long made the ginger as tight as the first time they did it and with both their minds clouded with lust they couldn't wait for Ichigo to be thoroughly prepared.

Ichigo's back arched when Grimmjow was half way through, he complained with a groan when he felt the panther stop "You're too tight, you will bleed" he was about to pull out when the ginger stopped him "Don't you dare take it out" He growled at him and pushed his hips backwards letting his length fully in and a loud moan escape them both, Ichigo clutching the bed sheets as both pain and pleasure took over his lower area.

Grimmjow didn't intend on being rough with Ichigo, no this rough anyway. But being deep inside him erased everything from his mind except his need to pound into him. He pushed his shoulders down to the mattress, lightly choking him as he thrusted into him with vigorous speed. The sound of slapping flesh filling the air, mixed with their moans and the beds creaks as it slammed the wall.

And yet Ichigo was pleading for him to go harder, to fill him up and tear him apart. In that moment, being dominated by Grimmjow again made him forget about all his pains, his sorrows and lonely nights he spent in this very bed.

He yelped in pain as the panther pulled his arms backwards arching his back more, to reach his deepest parts. His head fall down surrendering completely to him then bounced back up with every slam. Pleasure took over his body that he came with a couple hits to his prostate, not needing his member to be touched as he emptied his load calling out Grimmjow's name.

Even with him tightening around him the panther couldn't cum yet, he needed to feel more of Ichigo, to hear more of his moans, to hear him call his name over and over through the night.

They spent the entire night with Grimmjow ramming him, even when he reached his climax he didn't stop continuing to thrust into him, his member not softening one bit. By sunrise they were both asleep the panther spooning Ichigo who got better sleep than he did in a long time.

He didn't wake up until late in the afternoon, when the sun was setting. He stretched his muscles enjoying the warmth that held him, sighing in happiness until he felt the hard body behind him. With the sharp turn he did to look back at Grimmjow's sleeping face his head ached and so did his back.

He tried to get out of the panther's tight hold but to no use, the arms that held him were stronger than a bear trap. "Stop moving already I'm trying to sleep" Grimmjow complained his eyes still closed and his voice thick with sleep. "What the fuck are you doing here? Let me go and get off my bed" he managed to slip from his hold and move away, groaning in pain as his back throbbed. He didn't remember most of the previous night, only glimpses of his time with Kensei and then Grimmjow fucking him all night.

The panther opened his eyes slowly to look at him "You know sleeping is a good idea after a long night of having sex" he suggested while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How did we end up having sex? And why the hell are you here?" he got up from bed and went to find his underwear needing some space away from him "Why is the window broken!" He exclaimed seeing the glass filled floor in the living room "I broke it to come in" Grimmjow replied from inside like it's no big deal.

The panther stretched in bed and turned to his side to a sight that disturbed him. Blood. That made him rush out of the bedroom and hold Ichigo as he pushed his hand down his boxers and pulled it out again to see the same scarlet again making him scowl "You're bleeding" He stated.

Ichigo held his hand looking at the blood droplets frowning at them then at the panther "You did this! You did this to me" he yelled pushing him away and dashed to the bathroom to take care of himself. "Ichigo wait" he followed him to bathroom but the door was slammed in his face. He banged on it a couple of times "I'm sorry Ichi I didn't mean to" he felt bad for what he did even though it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Don't call me that!" hearing the shortening of his name that Grimmjow used to call him with so affectionately hurt as much as his back did "Just leave already. Why are you still here? You got what you wanted" The panther sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; things went in a different direction than he intended to. He wanted to check on Ichigo, make sure he was ok and watch him from afar but now things were very complicated. He went to find his clothes deciding on what to do next while doing so.

Ichigo sat on the side of the tub holding his head between his hands. He jumped into the shower instantly letting the overheated water wash away his pain. The water was scorching hot and yet it hurt less than the pain he felt in his heart. When he felt Grimmjow's seed leave his body and go down his thigh he couldn't help but cry. Confusion, anger, and self loathe took over him and they came out in the form of tears as more glimpses of the night before came back to him.

How shamelessly he begged the panther to fuck him senseless, to do as he pleased to his body wanting it to be covered in red marks, not minding if he was split in two in the act. If they were still together he wouldn't have cared if he did so, but them being broken up made this worse, Grimmjow wasn't satisfied with their goodbye kiss and wanted one last fuck, which he got and more.

After thoroughly cleaning himself he got out of the shower to dry himself. With the silence outside he expected Grimmjow to have left already; he walked out with the towel still on his head making him bump into Grimmjow "What are you still doing here?" He scowled as he tugged the towel away angrily.

"I wanna make sure you're ok" The panther stated watching him carefully "Are you in pain?" Ichigo scoffed and pushed past him needing the bitterness of coffee to wash over the actual bitterness he felt, hoping it will help with the throbbing headache that felt like a hammer banging his skull.

"Are you in pain Ichi?" He asked again following him to the kitchen "I said don't call me that! Didn't I tell you to leave? You already got what you wanted so just go already!"

"What is it you think I'm here for?" Grimmjow asked not backing away. "One last fuck! Isn't that why you're here? All the ass you could've gotten and you had to come for mine and you made me bleed on top of that" His anger rose the more he spoke.

"Don't go blaming me for your bleeding. I was pulling out when you pushed your hips back, it's not my fault alone" Ichigo glared at him, he was right but it didn't mean he wasn't angry "Fine it wasn't your fault now leave. For the thousand time leave, I don't want you here"

"Fine! I'm going, but you should know I wasn't here for one last fuck. Take care Kurosaki" He turned to leave promising himself this would be the last time he comes back to the world of the living, he have had enough heartbreak as it is, he didn't need any more.

Ichigo was stunned hearing him, he knew Grimmjow wasn't a liar, lying was something he despised. But why would he be there if it wasn't for that? His curiosity got the best of him and he stopped the panther before getting to the door "Why are you here then?" he desperately waited for an answer looking at those electric blue orbs.

With a heavy sigh Grimmjow leaned back at the door looking into the brown eyes that waited for an answer "I missed you…I came to check on you, make sure you were ok, I didn't want you to see me. But I couldn't help myself when I saw him on top of you, touching you like I used to, like I should be. And Instead I left and let you seek affection from someone who was willing to kill us both if given the order" frustration and annoyance showed in his voice.

The ginger's features softened hearing him, his anger melting to the guilty and sad look that was on Grimmjow's face. He was there because he missed him, what was he supposed to do with that information? His softened features turned confused, things were so complicated between them, like a ball of yarn that had all the string tangled in thousand knots that can never be untangled or put back to the simple and neat ball it once was. Yet things were always complicated between them except for the few months of happiness they lived together.

"And?" Ichigo spoke after a few moments of silence "You miss me, then what? You're gonna come back here to fuck me senseless whenever you miss me and then leave? We broke up Grimmjow; you said your goodbyes and ended it. You can't come back and do this to me"

"We shouldn't have broken up in the first place! I shouldn't have let you go, I hate myself for doing it but I want to keep you safe. Do you know how hard this is for me? I still believe it was the right thing to do but turns out I'm hurting you either way and hurting myself in the process" He bursted unable to keep it in anymore.

Ichigo took a deep and heavy breath, then a couple more needing to fill his lungs with air. "I don't need your protection Grimmjow, I'm not a child nor am I weak. So what you want us to get back together now? I'm not your toy Grimmjow, not your fuck toy either. You hurt me so much and now you expect me to let it go? You broke your promise to me and made me hate myself for believing you will be there for me no matter what because you weren't. Everything that happened is your fault."

The panther was at loss of words, Ichigo's words were true and if what happened last night was any indication it is that Grimmjow couldn't handle living without Ichigo. He pushed himself off the door, stepping closer to Ichigo "My mistake was the way I handled it, I thought it was the best thing for you but it wasn't. I'm what's best for you, I'm…" he was cut off by Ichigo speaking "It's not up for you to decide what's best for me"

The blue head opened his mouth to say something but nodded instead "You're right it's not, but you know its true" He stepped closer holding both cheeks in his hands tenderly "I've wronged you in so many ways, and if you give me the chance I will make it up to you, all of it. I'll make sure that the memories of those past months are erased from your mind like they never existed"

Ichigo looked into those honest blue eyes that told nothing but the truth, yet he couldn't bring himself to believe him, more like let himself fall into that spiral were life would be perfect and fall to pieces in the matter of seconds "It's not easy Grimmjow, I don't trust you anymore…I-I don't even know if I love you anymore"

Those words shocked the panther but he wasn't quitting that fast "I know it won't be easy but I'm gonna do everything in my power to make this right. I've already made you fall in love with me once, I can make it happen again" the last sentence had his confident cocky attitude returning to himself for a bit making Ichigo chuckle inwardly.

He looked into those eyes, to the burning determination in them and the unbreakable will they showed "I'm not gonna make it easy you know. And good luck winning dad over, he already swore to chase you with a shotgun if he saw you again"

Grimmjow chuckled with an eye roll before he looked at him again "Is that a yes then?" With a deep and shaky breath Ichigo held one of the hands on his cheeks and nodded making Grimmjow smile happily for the first time in a while. He leaned in to kiss the ginger's lips but stopped when the other pulled away "Whoa not so fast tiger"

"I'm a panther not a tiger" he countered with a raised eyebrow "I know" Ichigo teased as he moved away and went back to his coffee. The relief he felt was similar to the one Grimmjow had. Things might have gone wrong in the most horrible of ways, but nothing would stop him from fixing their relationship and winning his ginger back.


End file.
